Son sourire
by Arthemysia
Summary: Un mage de Fairy Tail qui s'est absenté pendant 3 ans revient à Magnolia. Ce jeune homme meurtrit va devoir reprendre goût à la vie grâce à l'un de ses amis. /!\ Scènes dures, violentes mais pas seulement - Yaoi GrayxNatsu - Chapitre 6 en ligne.
1. Prologue

**Résumé :**** Un mage de Fairy Tail qui s'est absenté pendant 3 ans revient à Magnolia. Il va devoir faire face à l'accueil de ses amis et un en particulier…Il devra également justifier sa longue absence. **

**Il devra non seulement réapprendre à vivre à nouveau en communauté mais surtout vaincre ses démons dus à une expérience traumatisante. **

**Comment ce jeune homme meurtrit va-t-il reprendre goût à la vie ?**

**Une fic un peu (beaucoup) sombre mais pas seulement.**

**Yaoi - GrayxNatsu**

* * *

**\!/ Attention : Yaoi (HxH) - scènes de viols – lemons et langage grossier : homophobes et âmes sensibles n'allez pas plus loin ! **

* * *

**Disclaimer**** :**** les personnages et l'univers de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est à maître Hiro Mashima.**

**Cependant, m'appartiennent tous les personnages de la guilde **_**Silver Fox **_**(Sliver, Louca) et de la guilde **_**Black Mountain**_** (Roy, le balafré, Hebi) et pour finir le petit Lao.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**** :**** Pour ce premier chapitre, je vous préviens de la présence explicite de 2 scènes de viol. Non non ne fuyez pas ! Enfin pas tous…Je tiens à préciser que ces scènes m'ont paru nécessaires pour l'évolution de cette histoire qui est avant tout une romance.**

**Les textes en italique représentent les pensées ou les souvenirs des personnages.**

**Bonne lecture malgré tout !  
**

* * *

_**Son sourire…**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**Prologue **_

An 794, quelque part dans les montagnes du nord de Fiore.

_Le jeune homme était étendu sur un sol dur et froid. Ses membres se réveillèrent peu à peu ravivant lentement ses muscles endoloris. _  
_Depuis quand était-il ici ? Et surtout où était-il ? _  
_Il se souvint avoir repris la route à la fin de sa mission puis il avait reçu un violent coup sur la tête. Le temps de se ressaisir, il avait senti une brûlure au poignet, s'insinuant lentement dans ses veines. Puis plus rien. A ce souvenir, il regarda son poignet sur lequel il vit deux petites marques encore rouges. Derrière lui, il entendit des voix et des rires étouffés._

_- On dirait que notre belle au bois dormant se réveille ! commença une voix moqueuse._

_Des rires répondirent à la voix railleuse. Le jeune homme se releva difficilement pour faire face à ses ravisseurs. Ils étaient au nombre de cinq. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua qu'il était attaché à une chaîne qui lui enserrait son autre poignet._

_- Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?! commença le garçon d'une voix accusatrice._  
_- Nous sommes les Black Mountain mon mignon, lui répondit un homme à la haute stature et aux cheveux bruns. Et ce que nous voulons…, continua t-il un rictus au coin des lèvres._  
_- Nous amuser un peu…, reprit un autre plus petit mais particulièrement baraqué, en se passant la langue sur les lèvres._

_Le prisonnier, comprenant dans quelle fâcheuse posture il était, tenta de préparer un sort mais sa magie ne fonctionnait pas._

_- Tu peux toujours essayer, nous avons bloqué ta magie, lui fit un blond balafré, un sourire mauvais déformant son visage._  
_- Qu…quoi ? Comment ? demanda le prisonnier._  
_- Les murs de cette pièce bloquent la magie des mages qui s'y trouvent, lui répondit un homme aux longs cheveux noirs._

_Cet homme ne ressemblait pas aux autres, son visage fin était doux et avenant et sa voix particulièrement feutrée, envoûtante._

_- Je ne comprends pas…qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Que voulez-vous exactement ?! demanda à nouveau le jeune homme sur la défensive, qui ne semblait pas comprendre le but de sa présence entre ces murs froids._  
_- Nous te l'avons déjà dit pourtant, lui répondit le brun, nous voulons nous amuser…_

_Il s'approcha du jeune homme qui ne comprenait toujours pas où ces hommes voulaient en venir. Il resta donc sur ses gardes, prêt à en découdre s'il le fallait. Il n'avait peut-être pas accès à sa magie mais il avait toujours ses poings et il savait s'en servir ! L'homme lui attrapa le poignet mais le prisonnier ne se laissa pas faire, réussit à le faire lâcher prise et lui asséna un coup de poing qui l'envoya tout droit sur le sol de la cellule._

_- C'est qu'il ne se laisse pas faire ! Hum…intéressant, lui jeta l'homme toujours à terre, le regard le transperçant et essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre d'un revers de manche._

_Ses acolytes riaient à gorge déployée devant la volonté du jeune homme qui les regardait les poings serrés. Seul le mage aux cheveux longs restait de marbre._

_- Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main les gars, fit l'homme tout en se relevant._

_Trois hommes s'approchèrent lentement : le blond balafré, le petit musclé et un autre homme plus chétif au visage déformé par la cruauté, s'avancèrent vers le jeune homme bien planté sur ses pieds. L'homme aux cheveux longs était resté en retrait, observant la scène d'un air impassible._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse Roy ? lui demanda le blond balafré._  
_- Tenez lui les jambes et maintenez-le au sol, je m'occupe du reste, répondit-il tout en toisant sa future victime._

_L'homme qui s'appelait Roy, sans doute le chef de la bande, s'avança de nouveau vers le prisonnier. Celui-ci recula, sentant le danger, mais la chaîne autour de son poignet l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Il commença à paniquer. Le chef de la bande lui saisit le poignet libre tandis que les autres lui attrapèrent les jambes et la taille. Même s'il allait immanquablement se faire torturer par ces enfoirés, le jeune homme n'allait pas si facilement se faire attraper ! Il ne leur faciliterait pas les choses, çà c'était certain ! _

_Il se débattait comme un beau diable pendant que les autres essayaient de le maintenir toujours en rigolant. La situation les amusait ! C'était quoi ces types ? Ils réussirent à le plaquer au sol, lui maintenant fermement les jambes et son bras encore libre._  
_Roy, encore debout, le regardait intensément, examinant de son regard inquisiteur, chaque parcelle de son corps. Le prisonnier n'aimait pas ce regard et commença à suer à grosses gouttes. Il continua à se débattre de plus belle. Le chef qui s'approchait dangereusement, lui agrippa d'un seul coup sa chevelure noire, lui maintenant la tête en arrière et lui lécha le cou._

_- Qu…qu'est-ce que tu fais sale pervers ! s'écria-t-il plus paniqué que jamais._  
_- Tu as bon goût…mais ce n'est pas assez ! Ecartez-lui les jambes ! ordonna-t-il en se tournant vers les deux autres qui tenaient chacun l'une des jambes du jeune homme._  
_- Qu…quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?! Lâchez-moi espèces d'enfoirés ! cria le prisonnier qui commençait à comprendre ce que l'autre voulait._

_Roy se plaça entre ses jambes et commença à déboutonner son pantalon qu'il descendit assez pour laisser apparaître son caleçon. Le cœur du jeune homme s'accéléra lorsqu'il vit le regard de son bourreau regarder avec envie ce qui se cachait sous le morceau de tissu. Il continua sur sa lancée en arrachant d'un seul coup la rangée de boutons de sa chemise pour dévoiler le torse musclé du jeune homme._

_- Joli…, susurra-t-il._  
_- Non…, fit le jeune homme horrifié._

_Il se plaça ensuite à califourchon sur sa victime en frottant son membre contre le sien, encore caché sous son caleçon, puis passa sa langue sur le torse du jeune homme pour arriver jusqu'à son visage. Celui-ci tourna la tête d'un air de dégoût mais l'autre lui agrippa violemment sa tignasse noire et l'embrassa brutalement en lui égratignant les lèvres. Le jeune homme essaya de se libérer de son étreinte mais rien n'y fit._

_- Passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant…, reprit le chef de la bande._  
_Son bourreau le regardait de haut, lui tenant fermement les poignets au-dessus de sa tête._  
_- Tiens-le, ordonna t-il au balafré._  
_Celui-ci mit ses mains à la place de celles de son patron, maintenant le jeune homme bloqué. Roy reprit sa place entre les jambes de sa victime et commença à lui caresser le sexe à travers le caleçon._  
_- Non non non ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! se défendit le garçon en essayant de se dégager._  
_- T'es encore plus bandant quand tu paniques, lui répondit l'autre en se léchant les lèvres._  
_- …_

_Le jeune homme, les yeux révulsés, essaya encore de se défaire de l'emprise de ses ravisseurs mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Ils étaient bien trop forts et surtout trop nombreux. _  
_A ce moment là, il croisa le regard pénétrant de l'homme aux longs cheveux qui le regardait toujours, en retrait près de la porte, aucune émotion ne s'affichait sur son visage figé. Le garçon frissonna et sursauta d'un seul coup lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son agresseur passer sur son membre toujours abrité de son morceau de tissu. Celui-ci commençait à réagir aux stimulations physiques du tortionnaire ce qui l'affola d'autant plus. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Ne pas réagir…se disait-il, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, son corps n'écoutait plus sa raison et une bosse commença à se former à la plus grande joie de Roy. Celui-ci descendit le caleçon du jeune homme pour libérer son membre._

_- Qu'est-ce que je vois là ? dit-il d'un ton ironique, on dirait bien que quelqu'un a besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui !_

_Il continua sa torture en lui léchant le sexe d'un grand coup de langue, qui continuait à se tendre. Il le prit ensuite dans sa main ce qui fit réagir immédiatement le jeune homme._

_- Arrête çà vieux pervers !_

_Mais l'autre le regardait intensément tout en commençant des mouvements lents de va-et-vient. Le garçon se mordait la lèvre inférieur pour ne rien laisser s'échapper. _  
_Ne rien laisser paraître surtout ! Il était écœuré que son corps réagisse aux mouvements de son assaillant, il ne lui donnerait pas le moindre bruit en prime ! L'autre accéléra ses mouvements ce qui prit de court le jeune homme qui commençait à avoir chaud et à transpirer de plus belle. Il se déversa finalement dans la main de Roy qui porta celle-ci à sa bouche pour lécher la semence qui la recouvrait._

_- On dirait bien que tu as aimé ça finalement…, lui fit-il moqueur._

_Le jeune homme, crispé, était rouge de honte et détournait les yeux de son agresseur. Mais celui-ci n'en avait pas fini avec lui et intima aux autres :_

_- Retournez-le !_  
_- Qu…quoi ?! s'écria le jeune brun sachant très bien ce que ça voulait dire._  
_- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais m'arrêter en si bon chemin !_

_Ses sbires s'exécutèrent et retournèrent d'un seul coup le jeune homme qui se retrouva à plat ventre. Il essaya par tous les moyens de s'extirper de leur emprise, mais il n'y avait rien à faire…_  
_Il comprit au son d'une boucle de ceinture que son bourreau déboutonnait son pantalon. Il sentit ensuite des mains le soulever par les hanches et insérer violemment un doigt dans son intimité._

_- Non ! cria-t-il. Pas ça, je vous en prie…, supplia le prisonnier, des larmes s'échappant de ses yeux._

_Les autres ricanèrent de plus belle tandis que leur chef quitta le postérieur malmené par son doigt et le pénétra d'un coup sec avec son membre raidit. _  
_Un cri déchirant s'échappa des lèvres de la victime dont le visage était maintenant baigné par les larmes. Une violente douleur lui vrillait le bassin, ce qui intensifia ses pleures mêlées de honte et de peur. Ses cris et ses larmes incitèrent son violeur à continuer à le pilonner dans un rythme toujours plus soutenu. _  
_Le balafré qui le maintenait par les épaules, lui souleva le visage et lui fit un sourire qui aurait fait pâlir le plus abominable des monstres. Il commença à déboutonner sa braguette et sorti son sexe gonflé. Il agrippa le jeune homme par les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière._

_- Ouvre la bouche ! lui ordonna-t-il._

_Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux de terreur et, malgré son envie de crier, serra les lèvres de toutes ses forces._

_- Je t'ai dit d'ouvrir la bouche ! lui cria-t-il en lui pinçant le nez._

_Le garçon qui commençait à étouffer, n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'ouvrir la bouche dans une tentative désespérée d'obtenir une bouffée d'air._

_- Tu vois quand tu veux ! fini par dire le bourreau le sourire aux lèvres._

_Il en profita pour pénétrer sa bouche et commença à faire des mouvements de bassin tout en maintenant fermement les cheveux du jeune homme. Le visage de celui-ci était trempé par les larmes, un goût salé se répandait dans sa bouche et se mêlait au goût répugnant de la semence qui commençait à couler._

_La douleur. La honte. Le dégoût. Le désespoir. Les sentiments se mélangeaient dans la tête du jeune homme qui aurait voulu mourir à cet instant. Que tout s'arrête…_

_Le balafré se déversa dans sa bouche dans un cri rauque. Il lâcha sa victime qui s'effondra sur ses bras le front contre le sol, mais celui-ci était toujours maintenu par les hanches, par le chef de la bande qui n'en n'avait pas terminé. _  
_Le jeune homme recracha la semence immonde qu'il avait dans la bouche mais le goût était toujours là, lui. Il resta ainsi baissé en sanglotant, attendant que l'autre en finisse enfin mais le balafré lui souleva à nouveau le visage en l'agrippant par les cheveux, le regarda de ses yeux cruels et lui chuchota :_

_- La prochaine fois, c'est pas dans la bouche que je te la mettrais…, lui susurra-t-il avant de partir dans un rire impitoyable._

_Roy, quant à lui, avait accéléré ses coups de reins à la vue du jeune homme, le membre de son acolyte en bouche. Cette vision l'avait excité au plus haut point. Ses coups se firent de plus en plus puissants et secs et il fini par se déverser à son tour, dans l'intimité maltraitée du jeune homme qui s'effondra lorsque son violeur se retira. Roy se rhabilla rapidement et rejoint le balafré qui était resté à contempler sa victime, accroupi devant elle._

_- Dorénavant, tu nous appartiens, lui lança-t-il d'un ton froid et sans appel._

_Ils sortirent les uns derrière les autres. L'homme aux cheveux noirs le regarda une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons et de sortir à son tour de la cellule._  
_Ils le laissèrent là, allongé sur le sol froid, à moitié nu et souillé, pleurant maintenant à chaudes larmes. _

_- Nat…su…_

_Un visage au sourire radieux apparaissant dans son esprit lui réchauffa le cœur, puis le garçon perdit connaissance._

* * *

An 796 dans un train à destination de Magnolia, quelque part dans Fiore.

Le mage de glace regardait le paysage défiler devant lui. Trois ans…Cela faisait trois longues années qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds à Magnolia. Il était parti pour une mission de longue durée.

_- Espèce de lâche ! Si tu pars faire cette mission tout seul c'est pour fuir tes responsabilités !_

Il entendait encore la voix de son ami qui résonnait dans sa tête.

_Natsu_.

Peut-être avait-il raison, peut-être fuyait-il la situation compliquée dans laquelle il était à ce moment là. Il s'était séparé peu de temps avant de son amant et ami d'enfance, Lyon. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, se retrouver seul…et puis il avait besoin d'accomplir cette mission qui prouverait une bonne fois pour toutes, sa valeur en tant que mage et non plus comme le membre d'une équipe…

Lorsqu'il avait annoncé sa décision à ses amis, Lucy et Wendy s'étaient mises à pleurer. Erza lui avait demandé s'il avait bien réfléchi avant de prendre cette décision puis lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué ses raisons, elle lui avait conseillé de prendre soin de lui. Mais Natsu…Natsu s'était énervé, le traitant de lâche…Ses mots l'avaient profondément blessé et de ne pas le voir à la gare pour lui dire au revoir avec les autres, lui avait fait de la peine. Il n'avait pas cessé de repenser à cette scène et au regard de son ami. Comment l'accueillerait-il aujourd'hui…?

Il vit son reflet dans la vitre du wagon. Il avait changé…Il avait 23 ans maintenant, ses traits étaient plus marqués, il était plus grand aussi et sa carrure plus imposante. Ses cheveux noirs avaient poussé retombant sur sa nuque. Un bandeau lui permettait de ne pas les avoir dans les yeux.

Il lui restait 5h de trains, 5h à cogiter et à ressasser sans cesse la dernière conversation avec son ami et la façon dont il l'accueillerait. Et puis comment allait-il justifier cette absence ? Sa mission s'était achevée au bout de presqu'un an…Comment allait-il leur dire qu'il avait eu l'intention de rentrer tout de suite après mais que…

Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par l'arrivée de deux jeunes femmes dans son compartiment. Sans même leur jeter un coup d'œil, il ferma les yeux avant de s'assoupir quelques instants plus tard bercé par le roulement du train…

* * *

_Lorsque le jeune homme se réveilla, une violente douleur dans son bassin lui fit remonter les souvenirs de la violente agression qu'il venait de subir. Violé. Lui, un mage de Fairy Tail, s'était fait violé par deux enfoirés de pervers ! Il n'avait rien pu faire…Il eut subitement envie de vomir. _  
_Il rampa vers le petit WC accolé au mur, se hissa difficilement sur le rebord et expulsa la bile qui lui nouait l'estomac. Son corps tremblait…la douleur, la peur, le froid. Il avait froid maintenant, lui un mage de glace, quelle ironie ! _  
_Il se mit debout difficilement, ses jambes tremblantes ayant du mal à le porter. La douleur était insupportable. Il atteignit le petit lavabo qui était situé juste à côté, mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il ne réussit pas à tourner le robinet._

_- Attends, je vais le faire, fit une voix grave._

_Le jeune homme se figea en entendant la voix derrière lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit le mage aux longs cheveux noirs qui le regardait, le dos appuyé contre le mur._

_- Depuis quand…vous êtes là… ? demanda le jeune homme la voix chevrotante._  
_- Je suis revenu peu de temps après mais tu t'es évanoui, répondit-il d'une voix atone._

_Il s'approcha lentement du mage qui n'avait plus la force de bouger. L'homme, qui dépassait le jeune homme de près d'une tête, tenait une serviette, un gant de toilette et une savonnette dans ses bras._

_- Je vais te laver._  
_- Qu…quoi… ?! demanda le jeune homme les yeux écarquillés._

_L'homme ne fit pas attention à la question du plus jeune et fit couler l'eau du robinet. Il humidifia le gant qu'il imbiba ensuite de savon. Lorsqu'il s'approcha du visage du jeune homme, celui-ci fit un mouvement de recul mais fut arrêté par le mur. _

_- Ne…ne t'approche pas de moi ! s'écria le mage paniqué._  
_- Je vais juste te laver, lui répondit l'homme en le fixant de son regard magnétique._  
_- …_

_Il passa le gant délicatement sur le visage souillé du jeune homme qui se laissa finalement faire. L'homme rinça le gant puis le visage du garçon en face de lui, ses yeux ne le quittaient pas. Le jeune homme se surprit à penser qu'il était…beau...Son regard l'hypnotisait littéralement et il ne fit pas attention que celui-ci lui lavait maintenant le torse. Le prisonnier qui avait le pantalon et le caleçon toujours en partie baissés vit l'homme lui descendre un peu plus et commencer à lui laver les parties génitales délicatement. _  
_Le jeune mage n'osait plus bouger. _  
_Il le retourna enfin et le plaqua doucement contre le mur pour terminer sa toilette par ses cuisses puis ses fesses souillées par la semence de son agresseur et par le sang qui avait coulé de la blessure. Ses gestes étaient doux mais n'empêchèrent pas le jeune homme de se crisper de douleur et les larmes de couler…encore._

_- Rince-toi la bouche maintenant, lui ordonna t-il toujours sur la même tonalité._

_Le jeune homme le regarda, interdit, il ne savait pas quoi penser de cet homme qui paraissait s'inquiéter de son bien-être mais qui pourtant, avait regardé ses amis le violer sans intervenir. Il se pencha malgré tout au-dessus du lavabo. Ses mains tremblaient toujours mais le jet d'eau froide lui fit du bien et il s'aspergea abondamment du liquide vital. Il se rinça ensuite la bouche recrachant plusieurs fois pour supprimer le goût répugnant qui l'emplissait. _  
_Lorsqu'il se redressa finalement, il sentit l'homme derrière lui, le frôlant de son corps, qui referma le robinet. Il le retourna ensuite face à lui et entreprit de l'essuyer soigneusement avec la serviette qu'il avait apporté. Il commença par son visage, le fixant toujours de ce même regard. Il lui essuya ensuite le dos et le torse et termina par ses parties intimes. _  
_Le jeune homme soudainement gêné détourna le regard, une rougeur sur le visage. L'homme lui remonta ensuite le caleçon et le pantalon qu'il referma soigneusement. Il lui remit ensuite sa chemise qui ne put être refermée, les boutons étant arrachés. Il l'attrapa par le poignet et le conduisit un peu plus loin où trônait un petit lit en métal._

_- Tu vas te reposer maintenant, lui déclara t-il simplement._  
_Il le maintint par la taille et l'allongea délicatement sur le lit puis lui enleva ses chaussures._  
_- Je vais aller chercher une couverture._  
_- Attendez ! lui fit le jeune homme en le retenant par le poignet, sortez-moi de là…s'il vous plaît, le supplia-t-il._  
_- C'est impossible, lui répondit l'autre sans la moindre émotion dans sa voix._  
_- Mais…vous n'êtes pas comme eux ! s'écria-t-il, que faites-vous avec des salops pareils !_  
_- Tu ne me connais pas, lui répondit-il le regard froid._  
_- …_

_L'homme s'éloigna de lui et sortit de la cellule. Le jeune homme commença à examiner la petite pièce et essaya de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à s'échapper. N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire…mais il avait cette foutue chaîne accrochée à son poignet ! Et cette douleur insupportable l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement._  
_L'homme revint quelques minutes plus tard chargé d'une couverture et d'un drap. Il fit le lit en laissant le jeune homme dessus. Celui-ci le laissa faire, ses forces n'étant toujours pas revenues. L'homme le borda comme un père le ferait pour son enfant puis lui caressa le visage._

_- Tu vas dormir maintenant. Chaton…_  
_Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant le surnom par lequel l'homme venait de l'affubler. _  
_- Comment…comment t'appelles-tu ? lui demanda le jeune homme ne sachant pas vraiment pour quelle raison il lui posait cette question, voulait-il seulement le savoir ?_  
_- Hebi*, lui répondit celui-ci!. Dors maintenant._

_Il quitta la cellule silencieusement laissant le brun désemparé qui repensait à cette scène étrange avec Hebi puis au viol qu'il avait subi…les larmes menacèrent à nouveau de couler. Il se recroquevilla dans sa couverture et s'endormit dans un sommeil agité._

_Il sentit une main douce lui caresser les cheveux._

_- Natsu…, prononça t-il encore à moitié endormi._  
_- Qui est ce Natsu ?_

_Il ouvrit lentement les yeux en entendant une autre voix que celle de son ami et se figea devant le regard onyx de l'homme aux cheveux longs qui le regardait intensément._

_- Hebi…_

_Ce n'était donc pas un cauchemar, il était toujours dans cette cellule froide et humide…ses muscles ankylosés et toujours cette douleur qui lui rappelait son agression._

_- Je dois te laver, lui dit tout à coup l'homme._  
_- Hein ? Mais tu m'as déjà lavé…tout à l'heure ! s'exclama le jeune homme._  
_- Ils t'ont souillé, je dois te laver, reprit-il semblant ne pas entendre les protestations du jeune mage._  
_- Mais peu importe le nombre de fois que tu me laveras, ça ne changera rien à ce qu'ils m'ont fait ! s'écria le jeune homme énervé, si tu veux vraiment m'aider, fais-moi sortir de là !_  
_- C'est impossible._

_Le mage de glace le regarda abasourdi, ce type était vraiment étrange. Il pensait au départ qu'il était différent, plus gentil que les brutes épaisses qui l'avaient abusé. Il s'était occupé de lui avec soin. Mais maintenant, il n'en était plus aussi sûr. « Tu ne me connais pas » lui avait-il dit. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?_

_- Pourquoi ? lui demanda le garçon._  
_- Parce que tu m'appartiens._  
_- Qu…quoi ? _  
_- Je vais te laver de leurs souillures._

_Il s'approcha de son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le jeune homme d'abord surpris, le repoussa violemment._

_- Mais t'es malade !_  
_- Ta pureté doit être retrouvée, je suis le seul à pouvoir te la rendre._  
_- N…non, je croyais que…que t'étais différent…ne me dis pas que je me suis trompé…ne me dis pas ça ! le supplia le prisonnier tremblant de peur et de colère._

_Mais l'autre ne l'écoutait plus, il tira le drap et la couverture et plaqua le jeune homme contre le matelas qui commençait à se débattre avec le peu de force qui lui restait._

_- Tu ne sentiras rien, reprit l'homme en le regardant intensément._

_Il tendit le bras et un serpent, jaillit de nulle part, s'enroula autour. L'homme lui caressa la tête d'un geste affectueux._

_- C'est à toi de jouer mon ami, dit-il au petit animal._

_Le serpent ondula le long du bras du jeune homme retenu par son assaillant. Il vit le serpent ouvrir la gueule en grand pour découvrir deux petits crocs acérés prêts à s'abattre sur leur victime. _  
_C'était donc çà les marques sur son poignet ! Ce serpent l'avait mordu pour lui injecter une sorte de venin ! Le jeune mage essaya de se dégager mais l'homme le tenait fermement avec une force incroyable, le visage toujours impassible._  
_Le petit animal abattit ses crocs sur le poignet du jeune homme qui se mit à crier._

_- NON ! cria le mage terrifié._

_ Celui-ci sentit le poison s'insinuer dans ses veines mais pas comme la première fois. Ses membres s'engourdirent mais il ne perdit pas connaissance._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait enfoiré…? Demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte._

_Celui-ci en guise de réponse, déposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes et, profitant des lèvres entrouvertes de sa victime, commença à explorer sa bouche de sa langue. Le jeune homme ne pouvait rien faire, ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas mais il le sentait s'insinuer en lui. _

_Non ! Pas encore…_

_Cette fois-ci ses membres ne réagissaient plus, complètement engourdis. Hebi en profita pour enlever la chaîne qui enserrait son poignet. Puis il ouvrit sa chemise qu'il enleva entièrement. Il lui retira ensuite son pantalon et son caleçon. Le jeune homme était, cette fois-ci, complètement nu. L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs se débarrassa de son propre haut : un col roulé noir puis déboutonna son pantalon. Son corps était fin mais d'une musculature parfaite. Ses grands yeux noirs le transperçaient littéralement. Son âme semblait aussi noire que ses yeux qui le dévoraient. Il commença à caresser son corps d'une main douce. Puis il l'embrassa de nouveau, descendant lentement le long de son torse qu'il découvrit minutieusement de sa langue. Le jeune homme le regardait, incrédule, sentant le rouge monter aux joues. _  
_Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça avec lui ? Il était comme les autres pourtant ! Il allait le violer ! Mais cette douceur…la tendresse de ses gestes. Il fut écœuré par cette pensée insidieuse et versa quelques larmes, se dégoûtant de lui-même. L'autre continuait son exploration de chaque parcelle du corps du jeune homme. Il l'embrassa de nouveau sur les lèvres. Le jeune homme articula :_

_- Non…s'il te plaît…arrête…_

_L'homme le regarda de son air toujours aussi étrange et lui répondit :_

_- Je ne peux pas. Un être aussi pur que toi doit le rester._  
_- C'est absurde…c'est pas comme ça que ça se passe…, essaya de lui expliquer le jeune homme mais celui-ci avait du mal à parler à cause du venin et le moindre mot lui coûtait énormément._  
_- Tu m'appartiens et je vais te purifier._

_Puis il reprit là ou il s'était arrêté. Après avoir exploré de sa langue les moindres recoins de son anatomie ou presque, il lui écarta les jambes et se mit à lécher ses parties génitales. Il semblait vraiment vouloir le nettoyer…ce type était un grand malade ! Le pénis du jeune homme commença à se dresser au contact de la langue humide de l'homme qui enfourna finalement le membre complètement dans sa bouche. _  
_Le jeune homme, qui avait du mal à se contrôler sous l'effet du poison, commençait à pousser des petits gémissements, alors que son visage était baigné de larmes. Il essayait de se retenir mais ce fût plus fort que lui et se déversa dans la bouche de Hebi. Celui-ci avala sa semence devant un jeune homme médusé et enleva toutes traces avec sa langue, sur son corps. _  
_Il écarta ensuite un peu plus les cuisses de sa victime et commença à lui lécher son intimité ! Bon sang, il était vraiment cinglé ce type, ça ne se faisait pas ce genre de chose, se disait-il. Après l'avoir lentement humidifié, il suça trois de ses doigts qu'il inséra un par un dans son rectum._

_- Non…, reprit le jeune homme qui ne voulait pas subir ça à nouveau._  
_- Je dois te nettoyer de l'intérieur maintenant chaton._  
_- Je…je ne suis pas un chaton ! essaya de crier le jeune homme au bord des larmes mais son cri ne franchit pas le seuil de ses lèvres, seul un murmure s'en échappa._

_Il lui souleva les jambes délicatement et plaça son sexe face à l'ouverture de l'intimité du jeune homme qui pleurait de nouveau. Il le pénétra doucement puis commença à se mouvoir par de petits déhanchements. Il captura les lèvres de sa victime et lui caressa le visage baigné par les larmes. _  
_Sa tendresse était encore pire que la sauvagerie de ses collègues. Il le violait bordel ! Il ne valait pas mieux qu'eux, il était même pire, se disait-il. _  
_Lorsque Hebi eut terminé, il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il le rhabilla puis le borda de nouveau. Ce geste révolta d'autant plus le jeune homme meurtrit dans sa chair. _  
_Il finit par lui remettre la chaîne autour de son poignet._

_- Je reviendrai plus tard, repose-toi en attendant, déclara-t-il tout en se rhabillant._  
_- Vas te faire foutre connard…, lâcha le jeune homme toujours sous l'effet du poison, des larmes roulant sur ses joues pâles._

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut, le front baigné de sueur, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

- Tout va bien Monsieur… ?

Gray se tourna vers la voix et tomba sur le visage d'une jeune fille qui n'avait pas plus de 18 ans et qui le regardait d'un œil inquiet.

- Euh…oui je vais bien…, lui répondit-il d'une voix enrouée.  
- Vous avez crié comme si vous aviez peur de quelqu'un…et puis vous pleurez…, reprit l'autre jeune fille en face d'elle.  
- J'ai dû faire un cauchemar…encore un…, ajouta le jeune homme pour lui-même tout en essuyant ses yeux. Désolé ce n'est vraiment rien, reprit-il avec un petit sourire tout en essuyant ses joues.

Ces derniers temps, la fréquence de ses cauchemars s'était accélérée…Il pensait pourtant avoir laissé toute cette histoire loin derrière lui, mais elle lui sautait à nouveau à la figure.  
Les deux jeunes filles qui le regardaient toujours se mirent à rougir brusquement ce qui surprit le jeune homme.

- Vous…vous ne seriez pas un mage de Fairy Tail par hasard ? demanda l'une d'elle timidement.  
- Euh…oui en effet…, répondit le jeune homme hésitant.  
- Alors tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que je te disais Karoline ! Je te l'avais bien dit que c'était lui ! C'est Gray Fullbuster, le mage de glace qui est parti il y a trois ans et que tout le monde croyait mort ! s'exclama la jeune femme sans plus faire attention à Gray.  
- Quoi ? Comment ça tout le monde me croyait mort ?! demanda le jeune homme surpris.  
- Et bien…c'est ce qu'ils disent dans les magazines…, continua celle-ci.

Gray s'affaissa contre le dossier de la banquette en soupirant. Alors comme ça on le croyait mort…? Pourtant il avait écris plusieurs fois à la guilde pour les rassurer depuis…

- Est-ce que ces magazines parlent aussi des autres membres de la guilde… ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.  
- Oui, un peu…mais beaucoup moins qu'avant il paraît…  
- Ah oui ?  
- Il semblerait que depuis votre départ…l'ambiance ait un peu changé…  
- Oh…, fit-il songeur.  
- Est-ce que vous rentrez là-bas ? A Magnolia ?  
- Oui.

Les jeunes filles avaient des étoiles plein les yeux. Mais Gray ne les entendait plus, ses pensées s'étaient de nouveau tournées vers ses amis, vers Natsu…  
Pourquoi pensait-il à lui à ce point ? Il se souvint que son sourire l'avait aidé à tenir le coup là-bas, puis à se battre pour s'en sortir…Le revoir au bout de tant de temps le rendait nerveux. Il avait peur qu'il ne le rejette complètement et les mots qu'il lui avait dits la veille de son départ résonnaient encore.  
Le train se mit à freiner et le contrôleur annonça son arrivée à la gare de Magnolia.  
Gray commença à prendre ses affaires et se préparer à descendre.

- Dites…? commença l'une des jeunes filles.  
- Hum ?  
- Est-ce que vous allez reformer l'équipe ?  
- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda le jeune homme intrigué.  
- Et bien l'équipe que vous formiez avec Natsu et les autres ! répondit la dénommée Karoline, comme une évidence.

Le cœur du mage de glace manqua un battement lorsqu'il entendit le prénom de son meilleur ami pour la première fois depuis 3 ans_...Natsu._

_-_ Oui, il paraît qu'elle s'est dissoute, ajouta l'autre.  
- Ah oui…?

Le mage de glace baissa la tête. Alors comme ça il ne formait plus d'équipe…qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Était-ce de sa faute ? A cause de son départ ? Non, il devait y avoir autre chose…

- Euh…, reprit-il, je ne sais pas…

Le train s'arrêta et Gray se dirigea vers la sortie, talonné par les deux jeunes filles. Elles le perdirent finalement de vue à la sortie du train, à leur grand désarroi.

* * *

*Hebi : serpent en Japonais. Ben oui il fallait bien que ça aille avec le personnage et puis je trouve que ça sonne bien moi !

* * *

**Notes :**** Bon, j'espère que ce premier chapitre ne vous fait pas trop peur pour la suite. J'ai peur d'avoir perdu quelques lecteurs/trices en route...Pour être honnête, je m'en suis un peu voulu de faire subir toutes ses horreurs à mon petit Gray. Par moment, j'avais même les larmes aux yeux en écrivant…je dois être complètement maso moi ! Normalement, il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'autres scènes dans ce genre…en tout cas pas dans le prochain. Il y aura aussi de la légèreté, de l'humour et surtout de la romance tout au long de cette fic.  
**

**Alors, vos pronostics pour le chapitre suivant ? Comment les amis de Gray vont-ils l'accueillir après ces 3 ans d'absence et surtout quelle sera la réaction de Natsu ?**

**Prochain chapitre le 23 octobre.**


	2. Retour à Magnolia

**Chapitre 2 :**** Retour de notre mage de glace à Fairy Tail. Quel accueil va lui être réservé ? **

**Ce chapitre est une petite « bouffée d'oxygène » après le premier qui était, je l'avoue, plutôt suffocant. Ambiance plus légère donc avec l'introduction d'un peu d'humour et de l'émotion. Il n'y aura donc pas de scènes de viols dans ce chapitre. Par contre la confrontation de Gray face à Natsu sera-t-elle explosive… ?**

**Peut-être que certains d'entre vous le trouveront justement un peu lent...j'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews encourageantes !**

**Réponses aux reviews « anonymes » :**

** - Fuu : Le chapitre 2 sera du coup peut-être moins intéressant pour toi car moins sombre. J'espère qu'il te plaira malgré tout. Merci pour ta review en tout cas.**

** - Grey-samaaa : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le premier chapitre t'ait plu. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui il y aura d'autres scènes de ce type dans de prochains chapitres.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

_**Retour à Magnolia**_

Gray marchait dans les rues désertes de Magnolia. Il faisait nuit et la ville dormait. Il respira à pleins poumons cet air qui lui avait tant manqué. Une légère brise rendait cette nuit d'été agréable et douce. Ses pas se dirigèrent vers son petit appartement situé au nord de la ville. Il l'avait finalement acheté juste avant de partir et avait laissé un double de ses clés à Erza.

Dans quel état allait-il le retrouver…

Il vérifia tout d'abord sa boîte aux lettres. Son courrier avait été relevé. Puis il monta les trois étages par les escaliers. Il y avait un ascenseur mais il ne s'en servait jamais, préférant l'exercice. Gray s'arrêta un instant devant la porte, semblant hésiter. Il entra finalement et tomba sur une petite pièce parfaitement rangée. Tout avait l'air en ordre...Seul un détail attira le mage, un bouquet de fleurs fraîches trônait sur la petite table du salon. Il s'approcha et huma le parfum délicat qui s'en dégageait. Un petit sourire s'imprima sur son visage. _Mirajane_. Ça lui ressemblait bien ce type d'attention. Pourtant il n'avait parlé à personne de son retour, comment avait-elle deviné ?

Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa petite cuisine ouverte sur le salon. Il n'avait pas pensé à faire quelques courses avant de rentrer. Il vit un mot sur le frigo « _Si tu as faim, il y a ce qu'il faut dans le frigo. E. _» C'était l'écriture d'Erza...Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris de trouver les étagères remplies de victuailles ! Mais c'est impossible…, se disait-il.

Il prit une bière dans la porte et se dirigea vers son petit canapé sur lequel il s'assit, pensif.

Est-ce que ses amis savaient qu'il devait rentrer ou bien était-ce seulement par simple prévision…? Cela faisait environ 3 ans qu'il était parti…Ils n'avaient pas pu remplir son frigo ces trois dernières années juste au cas où ! Mais à bien y réfléchir, ce genre de folie leur ressemblait bien…

Oui ses amis étaient des personnes à part, des mages bien sûr mais pas seulement…Ils lui avaient tant manqué…Leurs rires, leurs sourires…_son sourire_…

Gray resta ainsi dans son salon à ressasser ses souvenirs à la guilde de Fairy Tail depuis son entrée il y avait environ 15 ans de cela. Les amis qu'il s'était fait et grâce auxquels il n'avait plus jamais été seul…Pourtant, il avait vécu sans eux ces trois dernières années. Il allait enfin les retrouver…Seraient-ils heureux de le revoir ? Lui en voudraient-ils de ne pas leur avoir donné plus de nouvelles ? Un tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête…

C'est à une heure avancée que le jeune homme se décida finalement à retrouver le confort de son lit. Des draps étaient déjà mis, sentant bon le frais, il n'avait plus qu'à s'y faufiler. Il posa un regard attendri sur une photo sur sa table de nuit. Une photo de lui entouré de sa famille, les mages de Fairy Tail au grand complet. Il caressa du pouce l'un des visages, le plus souriant d'entre tous…Puis, la tête entremêlée de souvenirs et d'interrogations, le jeune homme s'endormi ce soir-là d'un sommeil agité.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Gray se réveilla de bonne heure. Il n'avait pas vraiment fermé l'œil, partagé entre les retrouvailles avec la guilde et ces fichus cauchemars qu'il refaisait encore et toujours…Il se dit qu'un bon café l'aiderait à appréhender cette journée. Il angoissait tellement qu'il avait l'estomac noué et ne put rien avaler d'autre que le liquide noir.

Il prit sa douche et se choisit des vêtements dans l'armoire. Rien n'avait bougé. Il se sortit un jean et un t-shirt mais lorsqu'il essaya de les enfiler, il se rendit compte qu'il était ridicule ! Son jean, beaucoup trop serré, lui arrivait aux chevilles et son t-shirt le moulait tellement qu'il avait l'impression de ressembler à ces types prétentieux mais néanmoins grotesques qui portaient des t-shirts trop petits pour montrer à quel point ils étaient musclés…

- Tssss, c'est pas vrai que plus rien ne me va ! pesta-t-il.

Ces trois dernières années il avait pris quelques centimètres et sa musculature s'était développée mais il ne pensait pas à ce point là ! Il serait obligé de refaire toute sa garde-robe et il n'avait pas un rond…

Il réfléchit et se décida à remettre les vêtements qu'il portait la veille, l'une des tenues traditionnelles de combat que lui avait donné son ami Louca de la guilde Silver Fox dans laquelle il avait passé cette dernière année. Une année pendant laquelle il n'avait cessé de s'entraîner de manière intensive pour retrouver son niveau le plus haut et plus encore. Ses amis risquaient de ne pas le reconnaître habillé comme ça, mais lui, s'était habitué et se sentait plutôt bien dans ce vêtement ample et confortable.

Il ajusta le bandeau qui lui retenait les cheveux et se regarda dans le miroir de l'armoire. Il respira un bon coup et se décida à quitter le confort de son appartement pour se rendre à la guilde.

* * *

Gray arpentait les rues de Magnolia qui s'animaient peu à peu, observant la lente effervescence, les gens qui déambulaient, les enfants qui commençaient à courir devant des parents attentifs.

Que cette ville lui avait manqué ! Le soleil commençait à briller haut dans le ciel ce qui lui donna un peu de baume au cœur.

Plus il s'approchait de la guilde, plus il angoissait. Il s'arrêta un instant devant l'imposante façade, un pincement au cœur. Comment avait-il réussi à vivre si loin de cet endroit qu'il considérait comme sa maison…?

Sa main trembla quand il l'approcha de la poignée de la large porte. Il entra finalement dans la grande pièce. Rien n'avait changé…C'était comme s'il était parti la veille. Il y avait déjà une petite dizaine de mages mais ils semblaient ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

Il aperçu Jett et Droy se disputant autour de Levy qui avait l'air blasé. Quand il tourna la tête vers le bar il vit Cana déjà installée dans un coin sirotant son tonneau d'alcool et la jolie barmaid fidèle au poste derrière son bar, non loin de là.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et la jeune femme qui sembla le reconnaître lâcha subitement le verre qu'elle était en train d'essuyer. Il se brisa en mille morceaux sur le sol ce qui fit réagir les autres mages qui la regardaient d'un air inquiet.

- Mira, que se passe t-il ? demanda, inquiète, la petite mage aux cheveux bleus.

La démone avait mis sa main devant sa bouche, dans un geste de stupeur et des larmes commencèrent à apparaître dans le coin de ses yeux. Puis, soudainement, à la surprise générale, elle se précipita vers l'étranger qui venait de rentrer dans la guilde et lui sauta dans les bras.

- Mon dieu, tu es rentré ! s'exclama-t-elle en sanglotant, pourquoi tu ne nous a pas prévenu Gray ?!

- HEIN ?! s'exclamèrent les mages présents surpris.

- Mira…, répondit le mage de glace tout en serrant affectueusement son amie.

Les autres mages semblant enfin comprendre s'approchèrent vivement du jeune homme pour le regarder de plus près. A contre cœur, il dû s'éloigner des bras réconfortants de Mirajane pour être assailli par ses autres amis.

- Bon sang Gray c'est bien toi !

- On se demandait bien si t'allais revenir un jour !

- T'as drôlement changé dis donc !

- On dirait bien que t'as grandi !

- Et t'as changé de style de fringues aussi !

- Mais c'est que t'es un sacré beau gosse maintenant !

- J'ai toujours su que t'étais un homme Gray !

- Eh ! les gars pas tous en même temps ! se mit à rire Gray ému par l'accueil chaleureux de ses amis.

- Tu es rentré quand ? demanda Lisanna, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Hier soir, par le dernier train.

- T'aurais dû nous prévenir, quelqu'un serait venu te chercher à la gare ! le rouspéta gentiment Mirajane.

- Je ne voulais pas vous embêter…et puis je voulais vous faire la surprise, répondit le mage de glace un peu gêné.

- En tout cas, bienvenu à la maison morveux ! lui fit Luxus en lui collant une tape amicale dans le dos.

Le petit groupe qui s'était agrandi depuis l'arrivée de Gray, s'était éloigné de la porte pour se rapprocher du bar.

- Que se passe t-il ici ? demanda une petite voix depuis l'entrée de la guilde.

Les mages s'écartèrent et une petite blonde apparu devant Gray qui lui souriait. Dès qu'elle le vit elle se précipita vers lui et lui sauta dans les bras. Le jeune homme manqua de s'étaler sur le sol de la guilde mais se reprit de justesse.

- Tu es revenu ! lui dit-elle les larmes étouffées dans le creux de son épaule.

- Oui Lucy, je suis rentré, lui répondit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Gr…Gray…?

Une jolie jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus s'était approchée timidement. Le jeune homme qui ne la reconnut pas aussitôt la regardait étonné.

- Wendy…C'est bien toi ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Pour seule réponse la jeune fille s'engouffra dans ses bras en pleurant. Le jeune homme tenait maintenant ses deux amies dans les bras, toutes deux sanglotant.

- Bon sang comme tu as grandit ! fit-il à la dragon slayer tout en l'écartant pour la regarder. Tu es devenue une magnifique jeune femme dis-moi !

La mage céleste se mit à rougir, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Euh…Wendy ? demanda-t-il intrigué par sa réaction.

- Wendy est dans une phase un peu particulière en ce moment…, commença Lucy d'un air gêné, tout en essuyant ses larmes.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, continua Mirajane, il semblerait que les dragons femelles arrivées à la puberté, aient leurs hormones…particulièrement sensibles…

- Hein ? Je ne comprends pas bien…, fit le jeune homme semblant réfléchir à ce que cela signifiait.

- Très bien je vais te le dire dans l'oreille Gray.

Lucy s'approcha de son oreille et commença à lui chuchoter quelque chose. Le jeune homme commença à écarquiller les yeux et à devenir dangereusement rouge. Il regarda la petite Wendy âgée maintenant de 17 ans, qui n'était toujours pas remise de ses émotions.

- O…ok j'ai compris…, fit-il lorsque la jeune femme s'éloigna de lui.

- Que se passe-t-il ici, c'est quoi tout ce raffut ?! s'exclama tout à coup une voix terrifiante semblant surgir tout droit des enfers.

Les mages affolés, s'écartèrent d'un seul mouvement pour laisser entrer le démon qui venait de passer la porte de la guilde.

- Erza…, murmura le mage de glace.

Titania s'approcha en le fixant d'un regard menaçant, une aura noire enveloppait sa silhouette. Lorsqu'elle arriva en face du jeune homme, elle lui balança une gifle qui retentit dans toute la guilde. Les mages furent choqués par le geste particulièrement violent de la jeune femme.

- Espèce d'imbécile ! lui cria-t-elle, le regard baissé et les poings serrés.

- Erza…je…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que la jeune femme se réfugia dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Elle se mit à sangloter ce qui le prit au dépourvu tout d'abord, puis il l'enlaça aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

- Erza…je suis tellement désolé…

Les mages autour d'eux étaient bouche-bée de voir la grande Titania aussi vulnérable tout à coup. Ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant quelques instants puis Gray l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et lui essuya les larmes avec son pouce. La réaction de son amie lui réchauffait le cœur, il avait eu peur pendant un instant qu'elle lui en veuille vraiment mais maintenant il était rassuré. Rassuré également par l'accueil enthousiaste des autres mages qui étaient visiblement contents de son retour. Il ne manquait plus que le maître qu'il avait hâte de revoir et surtout…

Gray fut interrompu dans ses pensées car c'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit avec grand fracas.

- C'est quoi cet attroupement ? entendirent les mages rassemblés autour du mage de glace.

- Aye ! fit une petite boule de poils bleue surgissant des airs.

- C'est étrange…tu es là Wendy ? demanda une seconde boule de poils, blanche cette fois-ci.

Le mage de feu accompagné de deux petits chats ailés, se planta devant eux. Erza s'écarta de Gray pour se tourner vers le visiteur.

- Natsu…, murmura le mage de glace pétrifié sur place.

Son cœur battait la chamade, sa respiration devenait difficile, il avait l'impression de suffoquer. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Le dragon slayer le regardait froidement. C'était la première fois qu'il lui lançait un regard aussi dur…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda Natsu la voix cassante.

- Je…je suis rentré, articula difficilement le brun.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Natsu toujours sur le même ton.

- Parce-que…c'est ma guilde…c'est chez moi ici…, répondit le mage de glace ne comprenant pas très bien les questions de son ami.

- Ta guilde ?! s'énerva le mage aux cheveux roses. TA guilde ?! Laisse-moi rire ! Tu parles de TA guilde alors que ça fait trois ans que t'es pas rentré ? Que t'as laissé ta soit disant famille sans nouvelles ?! TA guilde ?! Te fous pas de ma gueule Gray !

Les fées n'avaient jamais vu leur ami aussi énervé. Natsu était rouge de colère, des flammes sortaient de ses poings près à attaquer leur victime.

- Natsu calme-toi ! lui intima Erza.

- Me calmer ?! Comment veux-tu que je me calme ! Ce type revient comme si de rien n'était au bout de trois ans et on devrait l'accueillir les bras grands ouverts ?! Hors de question !

- Natsu…, essaya de répondre Gray profondément blessé par ses paroles.

Se calmant soudainement, Natsu reprit :

- Tu crois peut-être qu'on s'est arrêté de vivre pendant ton absence ? commença-t-il sur un ton froid et cassant. Qu'on attendait bien sagement ton retour ?

- Je…

- Et bien tu te goures ! On n'a pas besoin de toi ici, retourne d'où tu viens, finit-il par dire en le regardant sans ciller.

Gray sentait que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Une violente douleur s'insinua dans son corps et les larmes menaçaient de couler sur son visage d'albâtre. Il baissa la tête pour cacher ses yeux humides et ses lèvres tremblantes puis se dirigea lentement vers la porte de sortie.

- Gray ! Reste-là ! lui cria Erza.

Sans se retourner Gray lui répondit :

- Non. Natsu a raison. Je suis désolé…

Puis il franchit la porte de la guilde le visage baigné de larmes...

* * *

- Natsu, pourquoi tu lui as dit toutes ces horreurs ? demanda la constellationniste étonnée, une fois le mage de glace sorti.

Natsu avait les poings serrés, blanchissant ses articulations.

- Espèce d'idiot ! lui cria une Erza particulièrement énervée, comment as-tu pu lui dire toutes ces choses que tu ne penses même pas ?!

- Il ne devait faire qu'une mission d'un an grand maximum ! Il devait rentrer juste après mais il nous a même pas tenu au courant ! Je sais qu'il n'a pas mis plus d'un an pour la terminer sa foutue mission et pourtant il n'est pas revenu ! Pourquoi ils nous a rien dit si on compte tellement pour lui, hein ? Non, au lieu de ça Monsieur a préféré s'entraîner avec une autre guilde, et bien il n'avait qu'à y rester s'il était mieux là-bas ! s'écria le jeune homme hors de lui, tremblant de colère.

- Tu ne sais rien Natsu…, lui répondit la jeune femme le regard triste, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a traversé depuis tout ce temps…

- Hein ?! Parce que toi oui peut-être ?!

- Oui.

Les mages de Fairy Tail la regardèrent surpris. Natsu se calma un peu, attendant les explications de la jeune femme.

- Que veux-tu dire Erza ? lui demanda Lucy.

- Je suppose que je peux vous le dire maintenant…, soupira la rousse. Le maître a reçu une lettre à la fin de l'année dernière, commença-t-elle. Cette lettre a été écrite par le maître d'une guilde qui s'appelle Silver Fox, dans le nord de Fiore. Les mages de cette guilde enquêtaient sur une guilde sombre qui se faisait appeler Black Mountain. Lorsqu'ils ont finalement trouvé leur repère et arrêté la plupart des membres, ils ont retrouvé dans une cellule un jeune homme…

Toutes les fées étaient pendues à ses lèvres.

- Cet homme était dans un sale état, reprit-elle bouleversée, il avait de nombreuses blessures apparentes et plusieurs fractures…Il était très maigre et lorsqu'ils l'ont retrouvé, il était à peine conscient.

- Où veux-tu en venir Erza ? lui demanda Natsu incrédule.

- Lorsqu'ils l'ont examiné…ils ont vu qu'il avait un tatouage sur le pectoral droit…une fée de couleur bleue foncée…

Les mages la regardèrent interdits.

- Comme vous l'avez compris, ce mage c'était Gray...Il a été enlevé par ces pourritures alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer à la fin de sa mission…Ils l'ont séquestré et torturé pendant des mois…, finit-elle par dire les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Oh mon dieu…, fit Lucy, la main devant la bouche.

Les mages rassemblés autour d'Erza étaient tous bouleversés. Certains pleuraient silencieusement, d'autres serrés leurs poings de colère.

- Mais pourquoi nous avoir rien dit Erza ? demanda Mirajane horrifiée.

- Dans cette lettre, il précisait que Gray ne voulait pas qu'on vienne le chercher, qu'il rentrerait quand il se sentirait prêt. C'est pour ça que Gray était avec ces mages, Natsu, ce n'était pas pour s'entraîner comme le maître vous l'a laissé entendre…

Natsu la regardait incrédule puis se ressaisissant, il lui rétorqua, passablement en colère :

- Et bien tu aurais dû nous le dire ! On aurait dû le savoir tout comme toi Erza !

- Le maître ne vous a rien dit parce que Gray le lui a demandé. Il m'en a parlé parce qu'il avait peur que l'un d'entre vous ne parte à sa recherche. Il s'est dit que je serais la seule à pouvoir l'en empêcher…Je suis désolée…Si vous saviez combien de fois j'ai failli le faire ! Combien de fois j'ai failli aller chercher moi-même cette tête de mule ! Mais je devais respecter son choix…

- Pourquoi…pourquoi il n'a pas voulu qu'on vienne, ça n'a aucun sens ! reprit Natsu, ne comprenant pas la décision de son ami.

- Parce qu'il est comme toi Natsu ! Il a un égo surdimensionné ! Il n'a pas voulu qu'on le voie affaibli, voilà tout…

- Bon sang l'abruti de caleçon-man !

- Tu aurais fait la même chose Natsu…, lui dit Lucy doucement.

- Hein ?

- Lucy a raison, vous vous ressemblez bien plus que vous ne voulez l'admettre, affirma Erza.

- …Faut que je retrouve cet abruti !

- Mais tu ne sais même pas où il est parti, lui répondit Luxus.

- Je sais où le trouver, répondit le mage de feu, résolu.

Natsu se dirigea vers la sortie. Il s'en voulait d'avoir réagi aussi violemment. D'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi l'absence de son ami l'avait autant touché…Quand il l'avait vu de retour à la guilde depuis tout ce temps, son cœur avait manqué un battement et une douce chaleur s'était répandue dans tout son corps. Mais il n'avait rien laissé paraître. Bon sang ! Pourquoi avait-il voulu faire cette mission tout seul ?! Il aurait tellement voulu l'accompagner…voulu le protéger…

Comme prévu, il trouva Gray au bord de la rivière, là où ils venaient se battre lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. C'était leur coin à eux en quelque sorte et le jeune homme eût un pincement au cœur à cette pensée.

Le mage de glace était là, face à l'horizon. Bon sang ce qu'il avait changé ! Il avait encore grandi cet idiot…et ces fringues lui donnaient une de ces classes ! Mais à quoi il pensait là ?

Gray semblait perdu dans ses pensées mais il avait entendu son ami arriver et avait eu le temps d'essuyer ses larmes. Son cœur tambourinait, il y avait tellement de choses qu'il souhaitait lui dire…mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas tout lui avouer. Pourtant son sourire… c'était bien son sourire qui l'avait sorti de l'enfer…

Natsu s'approcha doucement de Gray et se posta à côté de lui. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas, toujours fixé sur l'horizon. Natsu regarda dans la même direction que lui, silencieux. Gray rompit enfin le silence.

- J'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté ici…

- Ouais…cet endroit semble s'être figé à l'époque de nos 10 ans…, lui répondit le dragon slayer. Gray, reprit le jeune homme au bout d'un moment, je…je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça tout à l'heure…

Gray se tourna vers lui, surprit du changement de comportement de son ami.

- Erza nous a tout dit, reprit-il.

- Comment ça tout dit ? demanda Gray soudainement inquiet.

- Ton enlèvement, les tortures…, lui répondit Natsu en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Elle était au courant…? Je n'en savais rien…seul le vieux aurait dû le savoir.

- C'est lui qui lui en a parlé, il avait peur qu'on vienne te chercher, il a pensé qu'Erza veillerait à ce qu'on ne fasse rien de stupide…au cas où…

- Je vois…

- T'aurais dû nous le dire Gray…, reprit le mage de feu.

- Je ne voulais pas que vous me voyiez comme ça…Tu aurais fait pareil à ma place, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai…

- Tu sais Natsu, reprit le mage de glace, j'appréhendais un peu mon retour…je ne savais pas comment je serais accueilli par vous tous mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça…je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction de ta part…, lui dit-il d'un air triste.

- Je suis désolé…je ne sais ce qu'il m'a pris, j'étais en colère que tu sois parti comme ça à cause de l'autre glaçon aux yeux en pointe ! Et quand je t'ai vu…mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Je me suis inquiété pour toi le glaçon ! lui répondit-il sans même le regarder.

Gray fit un petit sourire quand il entendit son ami l'affubler d'un de ses nombreux surnoms. Mais surtout, son cœur se réchauffa quand Natsu lui avoua qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui…Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il montrait ainsi ses sentiments.

- Je suis désolé…Tête à flammes…, lui répondit Gray toujours le sourire en coin, en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule.

En guise de réponse, Natsu lui rendit son sourire qui bouleversa au plus haut point le jeune homme.

_Ce sourire…_

Les deux hommes restèrent ensuite dans le silence, observant tout deux l'horizon. Puis Natsu reprit la parole.

- J'ai une idée !

- Hein ? le regarda surpris Gray.

- Ben oui ! Pour fêter ton retour, lui répondit Natsu soudain enthousiaste. Ça te dirait de partir en mission avec la bonne vieille équipe ?

- Je croyais qu'elle était dissoute…

- Ah…tu l'as su…, répondit le jeune homme la tête baissée. C'est juste que…elle n'était plus au complet alors…, fit-il gêné.

- On dirait que j'ai beaucoup de choses à me faire pardonner…

Natsu regarda intensément son ami qui semblait réellement navré. Il se ressaisit soudainement.

- Bah oublie ça ! fit-il d'un revers de la main. On va partir en mission tous ensembles, ok ? Comme au bon vieux temps !

- C'est une bonne idée, en plus j'ai plus un sou en poche et il va falloir que je refasse toute ma garde robe…, déclara le brun songeur.

- A ce propos, ils t'ont fait bouffer que de la soupe là-bas ou quoi ? demanda Natsu un brin moqueur.

Gray regarda son ami qui affichait un grand sourire, ce dernier fut tout à coup gêné par son regard bleu et pénétrant et sentit son cœur chavirer. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans cet état ?

- Toi aussi tu as changé Natsu, déclara le jeune homme soudain sérieux.

- …on…on devrait rejoindre les autres…, lui répondit Natsu décidément perturbé par le regard hypnotisant de Gray.

- Oui tu as raison, allons-y.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la guilde, silencieusement, chacun absorbé dans ses pensées.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement dans la pièce principale de la guilde, désormais pleine de mages particulièrement bruyants, le silence se fit brusquement. Ceux-ci les regardèrent tout d'abord inquiets. Puis lorsque les deux garçons leurs dirent qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, la joie remplaça l'inquiétude et une grande fête s'improvisa naturellement.

Les mages réunis autour de Gray le sollicitaient de tout un tas de questions sur son année passée dans la guilde de Silver Fox, tandis que ceux qui étaient arrivés plus tard lui firent des accolades ou des tapes amicales de bienvenue. Natsu regardait du coin de l'œil son ami qui paraissait maintenant heureux…il lui avait manqué cet idiot mais ça, il ne lui dirait jamais.

- Ça va Natsu ? lui demanda la mage chevalier qui s'était approchée du jeune homme.

- Oui ça va, lui répondit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Ça me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça, déclara la jeune femme.

- Avec Gray on s'est dit qu'on pourrait se faire une mission pour fêter son retour, en plus il a besoin d'argent, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

- Tu veux dire avec l'équipe ?

- Oui comme au bon vieux temps !

- C'est une excellente idée Natsu ! Je te laisse le soin de la choisir, moi je vais prévenir Lucy et Wendy, lui fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Ça marche !

Natsu s'approcha du tableau des missions et sembla en trouver une parfaite pour son équipe qui serait enfin réunie. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire…Il détacha la feuille et la donna à Mirajane qui était au bar préparant toutes sortes de boissons pour les mages d'humeur joyeuse.

- Tu pars en mission Natsu ? lui demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- Oui avec l'équipe, lui répondit-il un grand sourire accroché au visage.

- Oh…, lui répondit Mirajane émue, vous ne partez pas avant demain quand même ? Je veux préparer une grande fête ce soir !

- Mais on n'est pas en train d'en faire une, là… ?

- Ce n'est qu'une mise en bouche ! lui répondit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

- Ça laissera à Gray le temps de faire quelques emplettes, il n'a plus rien à se mettre, lui répondit-il finalement.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Le maître Makarov était de retour d'un conseil des maîtres de guilde. Gray le regarda ému de revoir le vieil homme qui était devenu une sorte de père de substitution pour lui.

- Fiston…, fit le maître dans sa barbe, les lèvres tremblantes.

- Le vieux…, murmura le jeune homme.

Le maître se posta sur le bar, les larmes aux yeux et posa une main affectueuse sur la joue de son « fils ».

- Bienvenue chez toi mon garçon…

Gray lui répondit par un sourire.

Puis changeant soudainement de visage, le maître de Fairy Tail reprit d'un ton plus sérieux.

- Viens, suis-moi Gray, j'ai à te parler.

- …

Gray le suivit, étonné du ton employé par le maître. Une fois arrivé dans le bureau, le maître se posa sur son bureau.

- Assieds-toi Gray.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta.

- Maître…?

- Je suis heureux de te revoir enfin à la maison…, commença-t-il.

- Je suis content d'être rentré le vieux…

Le maître Makarov le regarda un instant, pensif. Puis il reprit la parole :

- Ecoute…Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins…Je suis au courant de ce qu'il t'est arrivé Gray…

- Oui je sais, Natsu m'en a parlé et puis c'est moi qui ai demandé à ce que cette lettre vous soit envoyée.

- Non, je veux dire que je suis au courant du reste aussi…de ce que j'ai caché à Erza…de ce qu'il t'est réellement arrivé là-bas…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…, répondit le jeune homme sur la défensive.

- Je parle du type de tortures que tu as subies…

- Oh ça ! C'était trois fois rien, ce n'est pas quelques coups de fouets qui allaient me tuer ! répondit le mage de glace en rigolant.

- S'il te plaît Gray…je parle des agressions…des…des agressions sexuelles que tu as subies, déclara-t-il finalement en regardant le jeune homme au fond des yeux.

Gray serrait les poings.

- Je lui avais demandé de ne rien dire…, répondit-il crispé.

- Nous sommes maîtres de guildes, tout maître doit savoir ce qu'il arrive à ses mages ! Tu es comme mon fils Gray, au même titre que les autres mages de Fairy Tail ! Il était normal que je connaisse la vérité même si…

Makarov avait les larmes au bord des yeux, puis il reprit :

- Même si elle est dure à entendre…

Gray s'était affaissé sur la chaise, engouffrant son visage dans le creux de ses mains.

- Je suis désolé…, fit le jeune homme, sanglotant doucement.

- …

- Je suis désolé d'être aussi faible, déclara-t-il finalement.

Le maître de Fairy Tail était abasourdi par la déclaration de son garçon.

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Je t'interdis de dire que tu es faible Gray ! Tu m'entends ?! s'énerva le maître. Tu n'y es pour rien ! Ce sont ces…ces enfoirés qui t'ont fait du mal, tu ne pouvais rien y faire !

- J'aurai dû…j'aurai dû être plus vigilant ! Ils m'ont eu par surprise…je n'ai rien pu faire ! Si seulement j'avais…

Gray ne pu finir sa phrase, secoué par des sanglots silencieux. Makarov se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Tu n'y es pour rien Gray…mets-toi ça dans la tête mon garçon.

Le jeune homme pleura doucement dans les bras protecteurs du maître qui avait utilisé sa magie de gigantisme pour l'occasion. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes pendant lesquelles le jeune homme se sentit pour la première fois depuis longtemps, en sécurité.

* * *

Lorsque Gray regagna finalement la salle principale de la guilde, il s'était recomposé un visage souriant, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Le fait que le maître de la guilde connaisse la vérité ne lui plaisait pas, il ne voulait pas paraître faible à ses yeux…

De plus, il avait appris de sa bouche que deux des membres de la guilde de Black Moutain s'étaient échappés avant l'arrivée de Louca et des autres. Les mages de Silver Fox ne lui avaient rien dit pour le préserver afin qu'il recouvre toutes ses facultés. Mais maintenant qu'il était de retour à Fairy Tail, le maître Sliver avait profité de la rencontre avec son homologue pendant le conseil de maîtres et avait finalement mis en garde celui-ci contre d'éventuelles représailles à l'encontre du jeune homme…

Gray craignait que les deux membres qui s'étaient enfuis ne soient deux de ses bourreaux, il trembla à cette idée…

Il revint très vite à la réalité lorsque les mages de Fairy Tail se précipitèrent vers lui et qu'ils lui annoncèrent qu'ils s'étaient cotisés, à la demande de Natsu, pour qu'il puisse se racheter quelques vêtements avant de partir en mission. Gray les remercia chaleureusement, touché que son meilleur ami pense ainsi à lui. Il en profita pour remercier Mirajane et Erza qui avaient pris soin de son appartement et de remplir le frigo pendant son absence. Elles lui apprirent qu'elles le remplissaient chaque semaine puis organisaient finalement un grand repas voyant que leur ami ne rentrait pas.

- Et Natsu dans tout ça, il a fait quelque chose… ? demanda-t-il intrigué.

- …

Les jeunes femmes avaient baissé la tête.

- Et bien en fait, commença Lisanna, Natsu n'a pas été très présent à la guilde pendant ton absence…

- Il partait en mission…souvent seul, continua Lucy.

- Mais Happy venait avec lui quand même…? demanda le jeune homme.

- De temps en temps mais la plupart du temps il le laissait à la guilde, répondit Erza.

- Oh…, fit le jeune homme affligé en regardant le petit Exceed qui voletait partout, joyeux comme jamais.

- Oui ça n'a pas été facile pour lui, déclara Lucy le regard triste.

Gray était à la fois triste pour le petit chat et pour Natsu mais en même temps…il se sentait heureux d'avoir été la cause du mal-être de son ami…Quel égoïste il faisait ! Mais pourtant ça lui faisait chaud au cœur de savoir que son meilleur ami fut ainsi attristé par son absence.

* * *

Après avoir déjeuné avec ses amis à la guilde dans une ambiance bon-enfant, il passa l'après-midi à faire les magasins avec Lucy et Natsu. C'était étrange que ses compagnons l'accompagnent pour choisir avec lui de nouveaux vêtements…mais plutôt amusant, se disait-il.

Erza et Wendy quant à elles, étaient parties acheter le nécessaire pour le camping, accompagnées des deux Exceeds. En effet, les termes de la mission prévoyaient qu'ils seraient obligés d'établir des étapes avant d'atteindre leur but.

Gray se choisit donc des vêtements légers et confortables pour les heures de marche qu'ils devraient faire pour accomplir la mission en question. Lucy rappela au jeune homme qu'il devait également se trouver une tenue habillée pour la fête qui se tiendrait en son honneur le soir même à la guilde.

A contre cœur, il suivit les conseils de la jeune femme qu'il suivit vers un magasin pour hommes dans lequel on trouvait des costumes très élégants. Gray en choisit plusieurs et s'engouffra dans la cabine d'essayage. Natsu et Lucy attendaient devant le rideau. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme lorsque Gray sortit finalement vêtu d'un costume bleu sombre et d'une chemise rouge satinée.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je ne fais pas trop pingouin avec ça…? demanda le brun en faisant une moue et en se tournant sur lui-même.

- Tu plaisantes Gray ? lui répondit la petite blonde. Tu es magnifique habillé comme ça ! N'est-ce pas Natsu ? demanda-t-elle en regardant le concerné.

- …

Natsu était bouche-bée, il regardait son rival de toujours comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Bon sang, pourquoi se rendait-il compte seulement maintenant à quel point cet homme qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps, pouvait être aussi…séduisant ?! Mais à quoi il pensait encore…?!

- Natsu ? Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda le mage de glace.

Natsu se mit une belle gifle mentale avant de reprendre ses esprits.

- …euh, je…oui…Eh eh pourquoi ça n'irait pas le glaçon ?! se renfrogna-t-il soudainement.

- Pour rien…c'est juste que j'ai cru que…

Gray ne termina pas sa phrase. Le regard de son ami l'avait vraiment troublé…il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait en penser. Ce qu'il avait lu dans les yeux du dragon slayer...était-ce de l'envie ou bien…du désir…? Non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? C'était Natsu ! La tête à flammes !

_Natsu_…

Lucy qui avait assisté à toute la scène commença à se poser des questions. Le regard pénétrant de Natsu sur le mage de glace avait quelque chose d'étrange. Elle avait lu quelque chose dans ce regard, quelque chose qu'elle soupçonnait depuis bien longtemps…

Le comportement de son ami pendant l'absence de Gray avait éveillé ses soupçons. Bien sûr, c'était son genre de s'emporter de la sorte mais en général, ça passait très vite. Mais dans ce cas, cela avait durait trois ans…trois longues années pendant lesquelles le mage de feu n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Pendant lesquelles il avait effectué mission sur mission sans réel but. Pendant lesquelles il avait laissé tomber leur équipe. Pendant lesquelles il s'était éloigné de son compagnon de toujours, Happy. Pendant lesquelles il s'était isolé de tous…

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle avait ressenti le vide qu'il y avait dans le cœur de son ami, comme s'il en manquait la pièce maîtresse pour qu'il puisse fonctionner normalement.

Et puis elle avait vu cette petite lueur, pourtant fugace, dans son regard lorsqu'il avait croisé celui de Gray, le matin même. Ensuite son sourire était revenu, sourire qu'elle n'avait plus revu depuis bien longtemps. Oui, elle avait compris ce que ressentait le jeune homme mais c'était à lui de s'en rendre compte maintenant, et de l'accepter…

Gray était reparti se changer laissant la jeune femme à sa réflexion et un Natsu plus que perturbé. Le mage de glace ressortit au bout de quelques minutes sans même avoir essayé les autres costumes. Il se sentait gêné par la situation et ne savait pas pourquoi. Un malaise s'était installé entre les deux hommes, malaise qui se confirma lorsqu'il quitta la cabine et qu'il croisa le regard de son ami.

- Bon euh…, bafouilla t-il, je vais prendre celui-là, finit-il par dire avec un léger sourire.

- Très bon choix Gray ! lui répondit Lucy un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tu vas faire sensass ce soir ! lui fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Gray se mit à rougir légèrement ce qui n'échappa pas à Natsu qui fut encore plus perturbé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup ? Pourquoi la moindre mimique de son rival lui faisait autant d'effet ?

Après avoir fini leurs courses, les trois amis se séparèrent et se donnèrent rendez-vous pour la fête qui se déroulerait le soir.

* * *

Gray avait décidé d'arpenter les rues de Magnolia avant de rentrer chez lui, réfléchissant à ce qu'il s'était produit entre lui et Natsu dans la boutique. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction étrange de son ami et décida d'arrêter là sa réflexion avant de devenir complètement fou ! Puis, une fois rentré chez lui, il prépara son sac pour leur long périple prévu dès le lendemain. Penser à cette mission le rendait nerveux, il ne savait pas pourquoi…

Le soir venu, le jeune homme revêtit son costume tout neuf et se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait fière allure finalement, habillé comme ça.

Satisfait, il prit le chemin de la guilde en pensant à la soirée qu'il allait passer, entouré de ses amis, de _sa famille_…Il ne s'était pas senti aussi heureux depuis bien longtemps…et il comptait bien le rester ! Enfin…il essaierait en tout cas…A ce moment là, il en oublia tout le reste. Tout ce qui comptait à présent était Fairy Tail et …_Natsu_…

La soirée qui s'en suivit fut l'une des plus apaisantes qu'il ait connu. Les mages de Fairy Tail buvaient, dansaient, riaient à gorge déployée. Une telle effervescence n'avait plus eu lieu depuis le départ du mage de glace. La guilde revivait à nouveau à la plus grande joie de tous.

Le jeune homme fut embarqué dans une farandole improvisée par quelques jeunes femmes : Lucy, Lisanna et Wendy en tête. Gray riait avec elles, le cœur léger, les prenant tour à tour dans ses bras.

Dans un coin de la salle, un jeune homme observait la scène avec grand intérêt, le cœur battant la chamade. Natsu avait en effet évité son ami toute la soirée mais n'avait cessé de garder un œil sur lui. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi joyeux…Le voir ainsi lui réchauffa le cœur, il était heureux…Heureux de l'avoir retrouvé mais un autre sentiment s'insinua insidieusement…_La peur_…Il avait peur de le perdre de nouveau et cette idée lui était insupportable…

La soirée continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que les mages fatigués ou éméchés regagnent leurs appartements.

Cette nuit là, Gray Fullbuster eut un sommeil sans rêves…

* * *

**Comme promis, un chapitre bien plus léger. On change d'ambiance ici et on découvre surtout que les amis de Gray ne l'ont jamais oublié et ne lui reproche pas non plus le peu de nouvelles qu'il a donné. Bon c'est vrai que certains passages peuvent paraître un peu…larmoyants, guimauves ou autre mais je voulais que l'on voie la réaction des personnages principaux. Celles d'Erza et de Natsu étant mes préférées. **

**Un retour plein d'émotions pour notre mage de glace et surtout la mise en place de la future relation ou non relation (?) entre lui et Natsu.**

**Bon c'est vrai que pour Wendy, je me suis fait un petit délire toute seule sur ses hormones de dragon femelle en ébullition ! Ne m'en voulez pas, il m'arrive parfois de partir un peu en cacahouète mais je vais me reprendre, promis !**

**Le chapitre 3 sera le début de la mission de nos mages. On verra dans ce chapitre que Gray, malgré son retour, n'en a pas fini avec son passé traumatisant…Je n'en dis pas plus ! **

**Au mercredi 30 octobre pour la suite !**


	3. Premier jour d'une longue mission

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Premier jour d'une mission pour nos petites fées.**

**Encore une scène violente ici (en italique dans le texte) qui va nous replonger dans le traumatisme de Gray. Un lemon à découvrir aussi pour finir.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews !**

* * *

**Réponse à la review d'Asma :**

_**C'est bien dommage que tu n'aies pas de compte, j'aurais pu te répondre par message privé et de donner quelques informations en plus…**_

_**Pour commencer, je suis très contente que tu aies finalement commenté malgré certains passages que tu n'as pas pu lire et tes appréhensions de départ. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas que Gray souffre. Cela va peut-être te sembler illogique ou sadique (c'est plus probable) mais moi aussi j'adore le personnage de Gray et c'est bien pour cette raison qu'il souffre autant dans ma fiction. Ce sont ses sentiments à lui que je veux mettre en valeur (ceux de Natsu aussi par la force des choses). Et crois moi ou non, ça n'a pas toujours était facile pour moi d'écrire toutes ces scènes de viols…**_

_**Je te préviens qu'il y aura quelques autres scènes violentes. Je préviendrais avant comme ça tu n'auras pas à les lire si tu n'en as pas envie.**_

_**Pour la fin, je t'avouerais que je ne l'ai pas encore écrite et que je ne sais pas encore comment elle se terminera…mais j'aime aussi les happy-ends, on verra si cette fiction en aura une !**_

_**Pour les dates de publication, c'est plutôt pour me laisser le temps de me relire et de modifier certains passages, mais j'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'écrits en avance donc je ne pense pas que je prendrais du retard dans la publication. Je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitres en tout, mais il y en aura au moins 7.**_

_**Pour Natsu et Gray…je te laisse lire ce chapitre 3 pour en savoir plus.**_

_**Je te rassure, je compte bien terminer cette fic jusqu'au bout et merci beaucoup pour ta review ! A bientôt.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3  
**_

_**Premier jour d'une longue mission**_

Le lendemain, la team avait prévu de se retrouver à la première heure à la gare. 6h de train les attendaient avant d'atteindre leur première destination. Le reste du trajet se ferait à pieds et prendrait plusieurs jours, d'où le matériel de camping.

Pour éviter son mal des transports et accessoirement de perdre un temps précieux, Natsu avait demandé son aide à Wendy. Avec son sort Troïa, celle-ci fit disparaître toutes les nausées et les vertiges que le jeune homme avait habituellement lors des longs trajets.

Les jeunes gens avaient pris place dans un compartiment. Les deux hommes étaient l'un en face de l'autre près de la vitre. Chacun d'eux faisant bien en sorte d'éviter le regard de l'autre. Le malaise était toujours palpable au grand dam de Gray qui ne savait pas comment rompre la glace avec son rival de toujours. Erza était à côté de Gray. Lucy – Happy sur les genoux – à côté de Natsu et Wendy et Charuru à la droite de la jeune femme.

Fatigués de leur soirée, les jeunes mages n'étaient pas particulièrement bavards. Lucy s'était plongée dans l'écriture de son roman, Wendy et la petite Exceed blanche discutaient doucement avec Happy et Erza rêvassait. Natsu semblait perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il posa machinalement son regard sur Gray qui s'était quant à lui assoupi. Il regarda du côté de ses amis s'ils étaient bien occupés et, rassuré, en profita pour détailler minutieusement son ami en face de lui.

Sa tête reposait délicatement sur sa main posée contre la vitre. Quelques unes de ses mèches noires s'échappaient du bandeau qui les retenait, caressant son visage au rythme du train. Son visage nacré était fin, presque féminin, se disait-il rougissant légèrement à ce constat. Ses lèvres fines étaient subtilement rosées...Natsu se surprit à les trouver appétissantes…Il se mit à rougir d'autant plus à cette pensée.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à la fin… ? C'était son ami et qui plus est un mec ! Il savait que pour Gray ce n'était pas un problème puisqu'il avait déjà vécu une histoire avec cet idiot de Lyon. Mais pour lui, qu'en était-il…?

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il vit son ami bouger. Gray dormait toujours mais semblait agité, son visage était crispé et une larme s'échappa de son œil roulant délicatement le long de sa joue devenue encore plus pâle. Faisait-il un cauchemar ? Mais plus il le regardait, plus le jeune homme tremblait et s'agitait, il commençait même à gémir dans son sommeil.

- Gray ? Eh Gray, réveille-toi le glaçon ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda Natsu qui lui secouait le bras.

_Le jeune homme étendu sur le sol entendit un bruit de vaisselle. On venait de lui apporter une écuelle. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des jours… Le mage se dirigea vers sa pitance en rampant sur le sol. Il n'avait plus la moindre force et des douleurs le faisaient souffrir sur la majorité de son corps amaigri. _

_Depuis quand était-il ici ? Des semaines ? Des mois ? Plus ? _

_Lorsqu'il atteint finalement la petite coupelle remplit de soupe et d'un morceau de pain sec, il se jeta dessus mais sa main tremblait tellement qu'il en renversa sur le sol. Il ramassa ce qu'il put avec ses doigts puis mangea goulûment. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il utilisa son doigt pour récupérer le reste du liquide à l'intérieur de l'assiette et les quelques gouttes tombées sur le sol, puis se le lécha jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus aucunes traces. Cette nourriture, si maigre fut-elle, lui avait fait un bien fou. Mais pour combien de temps…? Quand ses bourreaux allaient-ils revenir ?_

_Il n'eut pas l'occasion de se poser la question plus longtemps qu'il entendit des pas derrière lui et des rires étouffés. Le jeune homme leva légèrement la tête vers l'entrée et vit le balafré pénétrer dans sa petite cellule. Il tressaillit. Cet homme lui filait la chair de poule…Son sadisme était redoutable et il se plaisait à torturer le mage de glace dès qu'il le pouvait. Il était seul cette fois-ci et ça ne présageait rien de bon._

- _Alors joli cœur, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu toi et moi, n'est-ce pas ? lui fit-il accroupi devant lui, un mauvais rictus au coin des lèvres. Le patron est absent au moins jusqu'à demain, on va pouvoir s'amuser un peu rien, que toi et moi…qu'en dis-tu ? _

_Le jeune homme était toujours à terre mais il avait réussis à se redresser sur ses genoux pour faire face à son ravisseur. Une lueur dans son regard révéla au balafré qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire, encore une fois._

- _Oh je vois…on dirait que de manger un peu, au bout de trois jours sans rien avaler, t'as fait reprendre un peu de force. Hum, intéressant…_

_ Il s'approcha un peu plus du jeune homme, lui empoigna les cheveux et l'embrassa violemment sur la bouche, forçant la barrière de ses lèvres avec sa langue. Celui-ci lui mordit la lèvre ce qui arracha un cri à son tortionnaire qui essuya un filet de sang d'un revers de manche. Le balafré le gifla violemment en l'invectivant._

- _Espèce de petit merdeux ! Tu crois peut-être que tu vas t'en tirer à si bon compte !_

_Puis il sortit en trombe de la cellule. Le jeune homme qui gisait à terre sentit un goût de fer dans sa bouche. Il saignait. Sa lèvre s'était ouverte mais cela lui était égal. Même si ce n'était pas grand-chose et qu'il allait sans doute le payer au prix fort, il était fier de son geste, fier d'être encore capable d'une telle audace malgré le temps que ces salops avaient passé à détruire tout ce qui faisait de lui un être humain…_

_Le balafré revint quelques temps plus tard. Il tenait une chaîne et autre chose dans sa main que le jeune homme ne réussit pas à identifier._

- _Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ? lui fit-il en l'attrapant par le poignet._

_Il le tira jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et attacha son poignet libre à la chaîne qu'il avait apporté. Il glissa l'autre bout dans un anneau qui se trouvait au plafond et tira dessus jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se retrouve à genoux. _

_Il fixa l'autre embout de la chaîne au bracelet qui lui enserrait l'autre poignet depuis son arrivée dans cette geôle humide. Le jeune homme se retrouva à genoux, suspendu par les bras. Son bourreau était derrière lui et lui tira brusquement la tête en arrière pour lui susurrer à l'oreille._

- _Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de me résister…_

_Le jeune homme entendit quelque chose qui fouetta l'air et sentit soudainement une violente brûlure dans le dos qui lui transperça la chair __dans toute sa longueur_. Puis d'autres claquements _retentirent _ et il eut l'impression qu'on lui lacérait le dos. 

_Un fouet. _

_Son corps se cambrait sous les coups. Sa peau se déchirait. Malgré la douleur, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, ça s'arrêterait bien à un moment ou à un autre se disait-il…_

_Enfin les bruits cessèrent mais la douleur était toujours là, elle. Son dos le brûlait de plus en plus, il respirait difficilement._

- _Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui…J'espère que tu as compris la leçon gueule d'ange…, lui fit l'homme en lui caressant les cheveux._

_Après sa séance de torture, l'homme s'accroupit devant sa victime lui relevant le visage. Aucune expression ne filtrait du visage du jeune homme. La lueur dans son regard avait disparu ce qui réjouit le tortionnaire qui se passa la langue sur les lèvres d'un air conquérant._

_Cette fois le jeune mage en était sûr, il ne s'en sortirait pas. En tout cas, maintenant il n'espérait plus que ça... _

- _On va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant ! lui déclara l'homme défiguré en lui léchant la joue._

_Le jeune homme savait très bien de quoi il parlait. Mais ça lui était égal… de toute façon à quoi bon lutter…? Encore une fois, il ne pourrait rien faire…_

_L'homme lui baissa le pantalon et le caleçon et, sans aucunes préparations, d'une cruauté la plus totale, il le pénétra d'un coup sec. Le balafré commença aussitôt des déhanchés sauvages, gémissant bruyamment sur le corps maltraité du jeune homme qui ne ressemblait plus qu'à une poupée de chiffon._

_La douleur était toujours là, toujours aussi fulgurante mais son corps ne réagissait plus. Son propre corps s'était résigné, tout comme lui. Quelle importance cela avait maintenant ? Il n'était plus personne…L'avait-il été un jour ? Il ne se souvenait même plus de son nom. Seules ses larmes coulaient…lui rappelant chaque fois son calvaire._

- _Gray !_

_Quelle était cette voix ? Qui était ce Gray ? Il devait rêver…encore une fois. Il revit encore ce sourire…à qui appartenait-il déjà ? Pourquoi lui faisait-il autant de bien ? Il sentit une douce chaleur se répandre doucement dans son corps. _

_Si seulement tout pouvait cesser maintenant…Oui, que tout s'arrête enfin._

- _Gray ! Réveille-toi !_

_Encore cette voix…il la connaissait mais elle paraissait si lointaine…_

- Gray bon sang, réveille-toi maintenant !

Le jeune homme sursauta. Il venait de se réveiller en nage et tremblant. Il mit quelques secondes avant de réagir et de se rendre compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait et avec qui. Un jeune homme lui tenait le bras, le regard inquiet. Il connaissait ce visage...

- Natsu…

- Bon sang Gray tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! le rouspéta Erza.

- Tu étais tout tremblant et brûlant de fièvre ! Je n'ai pas trouvé ton mal, est-ce que ça t'était déjà arrivé ? lui demanda une Wendy affolée.

- Je…je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur, les rassura le jeune homme contrit mais toujours perturbé par son rêve.

_Ce n'était pas un rêve…_

- Je vais bien maintenant, ne vous inquiétez pas, leur fit-il se voulant rassurant.

Son regard croisa celui de Natsu qui le fixait toujours, inquiet de la réaction que venait d'avoir son ami. Des milliers de questions se bousculant dans sa tête.

- Je vais bien Natsu, lui fit-il à nouveau.

- Ouais…, répondit le jeune homme peu convaincu.

Il reprit sa place au fond de son siège mais garda un œil sur Gray. Que s'était-il passé ? Il n'avait jamais vu son ami dans un tel état ! Il lui avait fait une sacrée peur ! Gray semblait si terrifié…que lui était-il arrivé exactement ? Etait-ce en rapport avec son enlèvement…?

Le trajet s'acheva sans d'autres incidents. Gray ne s'était pas rendormi, perturbé par le regard insistant du mage de feu. Les jeunes femmes avaient également pris soin de garder un œil sur leur ami ce qui ne l'avait pas aidé à se détendre.

* * *

La petite équipe arriva finalement à destination : une petite gare située au milieu de nulle part, aux confins de Fiore. Les mages s'étirèrent vivement une fois sortis du train, leurs membres engourdis par le long trajet.

Leur commanditaire les attendait pour leur expliquer plus en détail la mission. C'était une mission de routine, des monstres, pensait-il, s'en prenaient aux villageois de la vallée. Ils les enlevaient la nuit pendant leur sommeil et ceux-ci disparaissaient à jamais de la circulation. Le commanditaire leur expliqua qu'il fallait qu'ils se rendent au sommet de la montagne où ils avaient, semblerait-il, leur repère. Certains hommes avaient décidé de s'y rendre pour essayer de retrouver les disparus mais n'étaient jamais revenus.

La route étant longue, il leur donna donc un plan de la région. Les mages étaient plutôt confiants au sujet de cette mission mais décidèrent de rester malgré tout prudents.

Ils décidèrent de prendre la route aussitôt. De longs jours de marche les attendaient et ils n'avaient pas envie de s'attarder. De plus, la nuit arriverait vite et il leur fallait trouver un coin pour établir la première étape du campement.

En pensant à ce qui l'attendait, Lucy se sentit tout à coup au bord du désespoir.

- Rien que d'y penser…je suis déjà fatiguée, déclara-t-elle.

- Ça c'est parce que t'es trop lourde Lucy ! lui répondit le petit chat bleu d'un air moqueur.

- Tais-toi sale matou ! lui cria-t-elle en essayant de lui tirer les moustaches. Mais c'était sans compter les réflexes du petit Exceed à étirer ses ailes plus vite que son ombre !

Gray et Natsu étaient silencieux depuis l'épisode du train. Les jeunes femmes semblaient déjà avoir oubliées ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt avant leur arrivée, ce qui agaça particulièrement le dragon slayer. Son ami marchait à quelques mètres de lui, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Il semblait ailleurs. Natsu avait décidé de continuer à surveiller le jeune homme quoiqu'il arrive.

* * *

Le jour commençait à décliner lorsqu'ils trouvèrent l'endroit idéal pour s'établir. Une petite clairière bordée d'un ruisseau en plein milieu d'une forêt dense.

- Parfait ! déclara la mage chevalier.

- Où sont les tentes Erza ? demanda Lucy en s'effondrant sur le sol. Je suis si fatiguée…je veux dormir…

- Il faut d'abord les monter ; aller chercher du bois pour le feu ; sécuriser le campement ; faire à manger…

Lucy la regarda d'un air encore plus misérable. En attendant, Erza sortit les tentes de sa dimension.

- Erza…je ne vois que deux tentes, lui fit remarquer la constellationniste.

- Oui, une tente pour nous les filles et une tente pour les garçons !

- QUOI ? firent les deux hommes à l'unisson.

- Pourquoi t'as pas pris une tente pour chacun d'entre nous ? lui demanda Natsu.

- Ça aurait pris trop de place ! déclara-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Mais Erza…les deux tentes que tu as acheté semblent énormes…, continua le mage de glace dubitatif.

- Et puis en plus, tu as je ne sais combien d'armures dans ta dimension ! Tu peux donc mettre autant de tentes que tu veux, non ? ajouta Natsu.

- Vous avez un problème avec mes ordres ?! leur demanda Titania, une aura sombre l'enveloppant dangereusement.

- Non, non ! C'est très bien comme ça !

- Parfait. Les garçons vous montez les tentes ! Les filles, vous allez chercher du p'tit bois !

- Euh…et toi Erza… ? demanda timidement Wendy.

- Moi je donne les ordres !

- Ok ok ! firent les mages terrifiés.

Tous se mirent à la tâche. Wendy et Lucy se dirigèrent vers la forêt accompagnées des deux Exceeds et de leur côté, les deux garçons commencèrent à monter les tentes.

Ses deux amis ne se parlaient toujours pas ce qui inquiéta Erza...Mais elle pensait surtout au cauchemar que Gray avait fait plus tôt dans le train. Bien sûr, ça arrivait à tout le monde de faire de mauvais rêves. Mais celui-ci avait été particulièrement violent et avec ce qu'il lui était arrivé…elle avait peur que son ami ne soit bien plus traumatisé par son enlèvement qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Ça lui ressemblait bien de garder tout pour lui…Finalement, elle était rassurée que Natsu soit dans la même tente que lui. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, elle était sûre qu'il prendrait soin de lui, au cas où… Elle savait que son silence était le reflet de son inquiétude pour son ami.

Les jeunes femmes revinrent chargées de petits bois quelques temps plus tard, tandis que les garçons terminaient de monter les tentes. Erza quant à elle, avait déballé le nécessaire à cuisiner et commençait à placer les lits et leurs affaires dans chacune des deux tentes.

Quand tout fut installé, Natsu sécurisa le camp en plaçant un mur de flammes tout autour pour chasser d'éventuels prédateurs. Puis il alluma le feu et les mages s'assirent en rond autour de celui-ci.

L'ambiance était maintenant à la détente. Après avoir englouti leur dîner : du poisson fraîchement pêché à la plus grande joie du petit chat bleu, les jeunes femmes insistèrent pour que le mage de glace leur raconte son séjour dans la guilde de Silver Fox.

Le jeune homme leur parla surtout de Louca, l'ami qu'il s'était fait là-bas et qui l'avait aidé à s'en sortir. Ce mage d'une quarantaine d'années, l'avait pris sous aile après l'avoir secouru de la guilde noire. Son visage se ferma un instant à cette mention puis il reprit son récit.

Gray racontait l'entraînement intensif qu'il avait effectué aux côtés du mage en précisant qu'il lui avait permis de reprendre une forme physique assez rapidement.

Il ajouta que pour payer son logement offert gracieusement par la guilde Silver Fox, il effectuait toutes sortes de petits travaux et aidait à la cuisine et au service de la guilde. Il était également chargé d'entraîner les jeunes mages, assez nombreux là-bas.

- Tu n'as pas eu le temps de t'ennuyer ! lui déclara Happy une fois son histoire terminée.

- Non c'est vrai…mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de penser à Magnolia et surtout à Fairy Tail…, avoua-t-il. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était d'être à nouveau assez fort pour revenir. La guilde m'a manqué…Vous m'avez manqué…, fit-il en regardant affectueusement ses amis.

Pas particulièrement habitués par ce type de démonstration affective de la part de leur ami, Lucy et Wendy rougirent, Happy et Charuru baissèrent les oreilles et Erza posa la main sur le bras de Gray, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Toi aussi tu nous as manqué, lui fit-elle.

Natsu se leva brusquement et déclara, sans même regarder ses amis :

- J'ai une envie pressante et puis j'suis fatigué…Bonne nuit ! annonça-t-il rapidement avant de se retirer.

- Natsu a raison, on devrait tous aller se coucher, déclara Erza tout en regardant son ami s'éloigner les sourcils froncés. Une longue journée nous attend demain.

Gray regarda son ami disparaître dans la forêt se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête…Il le trouvait changé depuis son retour, son humeur changeant constamment. Que se passait-il avec lui…?

Le mage de feu, tout d'abord contrarié à la mention de _ce_ _Louca_, s'était senti soudainement mal à l'aise lorsque le mage de glace avait déclaré que ses amis lui avaient manqué. Il avait préféré s'éloigner de peur de se trahir. Depuis le retour de Gray, il n'arrivait pas à rester naturel en sa présence et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant…il était partagé entre l'envie de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de lui et l'envie de rester à ses côtés, de le protéger, de le prendre dans ses bras...De plus, pour couronner le tout, ils devaient partager la même tente…En même temps, après l'épisode du train, il avait un mauvais pressentiment le concernant et ça l'inquiétait. Il pourrait donc veiller sur lui…

Il regagna sa tente quelque temps plus tard, après s'être enfin calmé. Gray était déjà à l'intérieur, la toile de tente était si grande que même le mage de glace, de quelques centimètres plus grand que Natsu, pouvait se tenir debout ! Erza n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens…C'est vrai qu'ils étaient partis pour au moins 10 jours voir deux semaines avec la marche qui les attendait…

Le mage de glace était dos à Natsu et commençait à retirer son pantalon. Le dragon slayer se figea à l'entrée de la tente détaillant le jeune homme qui était maintenant en boxer. Ses cuisses galbées, son fessier musclé…Natsu commençait sérieusement à avoir chaud et se demandait comment il allait tenir tout ce temps aux côtés de son ami sans lui sauter dessus...Non mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête ?! Il était en train de devenir fou…c'était la seule explication !

Gray s'allongea sous les couvertures du lit qui se trouvait au fond de la tente. Son regard croisa celui du jeune homme toujours planté à l'entrée, une rougeur imprimée sur ses pommettes.

- Natsu…est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Euh…oui ! Pourquoi cette question ? lui répondit le jeune homme précipitamment, avec un grand sourire tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne d'un air gêné.

Reprenant subitement ses esprits, un détail surprit Natsu. Gray avait gardé son t-shirt…lui qui finissait toujours à poils à la moindre occasion ! Mais c'est vrai que maintenant qu'il y repensait, il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu une seule fois son ami se désaper depuis son retour…

- Bon…parfait…bonne nuit alors…Tête à flamme, déclara le mage de glace en s'emmitouflant dans sa couverture, un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

- Bonne nuit Iceberg, répondit son ami sur le même ton mais Gray avait déjà fermé les yeux.

- Happy n'est pas là ? demanda soudainement Natsu se rendant compte de l'absence de son compagnon.

- Il a insisté pour dormir avec les filles…, lui répondit le jeune homme les yeux toujours fermés.

- Ah…

Natsu n'était pas vraiment surpris, Happy aimait particulièrement dormir avec Lucy…et puis la présence de Charuru n'était surement pas une coïncidence dans sa prise de décision…

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Natsu se déshabilla à son tour et se coucha dans son lit. Il se tourna vers Gray et regarda un instant son visage qui paraissait paisible avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Natsu se réveilla soudainement au beau milieu de la nuit. Il entendait des plaintes et décida d'allumer la lampe à côté de lui. Lorsque la flamme se mit à briller, il vit son ami qui s'agitait dans son lit en gémissant. _Encore_…Que se passait-il donc avec lui à la fin ?! Natsu s'approcha doucement du mage de glace. Gray tremblait et son visage était brillant de sueur, lorsqu'il toucha son front, celui-ci était brûlant.

- _Non_…, murmura le jeune homme visiblement terrifié.

- Gray…réveille-toi, le secoua légèrement Natsu.

- _Pas ça…pas encore_…, gémit le mage de glace sanglotant légèrement, toujours dans son sommeil.

Natsu ne savait plus quoi faire, il n'osait pas réveiller son ami trop brusquement et préféra essayer la manière douce.

- Gray…Gray s'il te plaît réveille-toi, essaya-t-il encore en le secouant par l'épaule.

- _Non ! Arrête de me toucher sale pervers !_ s'écria-t-il toujours endormi.

- …

Natsu ne comprenait plus rien, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Pourquoi ces paroles…? Il n'était pas un pervers lui, qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Mais Natsu vit que Gray dormait toujours. Ce n'était sans doute pas de lui dont il parlait. Mais alors…

Gray tremblait de plus en plus et ses larmes s'intensifiaient_. S'il continue je vais être obligé de le réveiller…_, se dit Natsu plus inquiet que jamais.

- _Je…je ne veux pas…non, ne me touchez pas…_

Natsu était bouche-bée, il avait peur de comprendre ce que ces mots signifiaient mais ne voulait pas aller plus loin dans sa réflexion. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça…

Sans plus réfléchir, il prit doucement Gray dans ses bras qui pleurait toujours. Celui-ci, toujours à moitié endormi, se blottit dans le creux de l'épaule de son ami.

- _Natsu…s'il te plaît…viens me chercher…,_ continua le jeune homme à mi chemin entre le songe et la conscience.

- Je suis là Gray…je suis là…, lui répondit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

- _Je…je ne peux plus les supporter…leurs mains sur moi…je ne veux plus qu'ils me touchent… j'ai honte…j'ai tellement honte…_

- …Mon Dieu…qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ces salops…, répondit à son tour Natsu les larmes aux yeux, en serrant plus fort son ami, comprenant avec horreur ce qu'il avait sans doute vécu. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait…!

- _Ne m'en veux pas Natsu…S'il te plaît…_

Le cœur serré, le jeune homme sentit alors les battements du cœur de Gray ralentir tout doucement. Il s'était enfin calmé…Il comprit qu'il s'était finalement endormi sur son épaule. Natsu l'allongea doucement sur son lit et lui essuya les larmes qui recouvraient son visage. Il caressa tendrement celui-ci et s'allongea à ses côtés l'enserrant de son bras. Peu importe la réaction qu'il aurait à son réveil, il ne le lâcherait pas de la nuit, avait-il décidé.

Natsu ne réussit pas vraiment à s'endormir. Il repensait inlassablement aux mots terrifiants prononcés par Gray dans son sommeil. Cette peur qu'il ressentait en lui…et puis cette lueur qu'il avait autrefois dans le regard mais qui avait disparue depuis son retour…était-ce bien ce qu'il craignait ? Natsu se sentit pris de nausées à cette pensée. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'un être humain puisse faire une telle chose…surtout pas à lui…pas à Gray…

Natsu somnolait, se réveillant de temps en temps pour observer son ami, inquiet, et vérifier qu'il dormait toujours. Il se réveilla une énième fois en se tournant vers le mage de glace couché à ses côtés. Alors qu'il le regardait, celui-ci commença à remuer. Le jeune homme se frotta les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec Natsu. Il sursauta et s'éloigna de lui brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit…?!

- Vas pas te faire des idées, abruti ! se rebiffa Natsu en croisant les bras sur son torse. Tu as fais un cauchemar…

- Oh…désolé…, répondit le jeune homme en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Puis se reprenant, Gray se leva soudainement et enfila un pantalon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On est en plein milieu de la nuit ! lui demanda Natsu.

- J'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air Natsu…, lui répondit le jeune homme en se retournant légèrement.

Il prit ensuite la sortie. Natsu pesta et enfila à son tour un pantalon et un t-shirt et suivit son ami à l'extérieur. La nuit était claire, la pleine lune et la barrière enflammée de Natsu éclairant la petite clairière dans laquelle les mages s'étaient réfugiés pour la nuit. Il trouva Gray au bord de la rivière semblant regarder dans le lointain.

- Tu fais souvent ces cauchemars, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Natsu, connaissant très bien la réponse.

- Je pensais que c'était terminé…ils étaient devenus moins fréquents mais là…

- Parle-moi Gray…Pourquoi fais-tu ces rêves ?

- …

Natsu vit son ami baisser la tête.

- Je…je dois te poser cette question Gray, reprit le jeune homme hésitant. Est-ce que…tu fais ces rêves depuis ton enlèvement… ?

- …

Gray ne répondait toujours pas, absorbé par l'horizon mais Natsu vit ses muscles se contracter, ses poings se serrer.

- Est-ce que ces types…est-ce que ces types t'ont fait…des choses…tu sais des trucs…des trucs pas nets…Gray…? demanda finalement le jeune homme qui s'était crispé à son tour, attendant la réponse de Gray avec frayeur.

Il vit le brun mettre sa main devant son visage, la tête baissée. Puis il l'entendit sangloter bien qu'il essayait en vain de le cacher. Natsu était pétrifié, ne sachant pas comment réagir mais surtout, comprenant avec horreur ce qu'il soupçonnait. Soudainement, Gray s'effondra à genoux sur le sol. Il resta un moment ainsi puis serra la terre entre ses doigts.

- J'ai…j'ai essayé de les en empêcher…mais…ils étaient trop forts…ma magie ne fonctionnait pas…je ne pouvais rien faire…, sanglota le jeune homme tout en martelant la terre. Je ne voulais pas Natsu…je ne voulais pas…qu'ils me touchent !

Natsu resta pétrifié, la nausée lui montant dangereusement aux lèvres. Prenant conscience de la présence de son ami à quelques mètres de lui, il s'approcha lentement, encore sous le choc. Puis se ressaisissant, il se laissa tomber sur les genoux face à lui.

Gray s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Natsu le prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Son aveu lui brisait le cœur, il n'avait qu'une seule envie c'était de tuer ces enfoirés de ses propres mains ! Mais pour l'heure, le plus urgent c'était Gray. Il lui caressa les cheveux affectueusement tout en le serrant dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, laissant à Gray l'opportunité de se laisser aller totalement.

- Natsu…

- Tout va bien maintenant Gray…je suis là…tu ne crains plus rien…

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi pendant de longues secondes, le mage de glace sanglotant doucement dans les bras protecteurs de Natsu. Puis, celui-ci s'écarta lentement des bras de son ami. Il écarta les mèches collées sur le visage de Gray et releva son visage vers lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable…Ces types l'avaient écorché…cassé…détruit…_souillé_ et ça le rendait malade ! Il lui essuya les larmes avec ses pouces et le regarda intensément. Il voulait être encore plus proche de lui à cet instant, lui insuffler sa force, son énergie, sa chaleur…

Puis soudainement, il eut l'impression que le temps s'était figé, que la planète s'était arrêtée de tourner…il n'y avait plus de forêt, plus de clairière, les tentes même avaient disparues…Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, les deux frères ennemis, les deux rivaux aux magies opposées, deux caractères aux antipodes l'une de l'autre et pourtant…pourtant il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par cet homme qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps, par ce visage, par ses lèvres.

_Si fragile…_

Il lui caressa la joue tendrement et rapprocha son visage doucement du sien. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il posa son front contre celui de Gray, tenant son visage entre ses mains.

Un pouvoir magnétique rapprocha lentement ses lèvres de celles douces de son opposé qui ne résista pas le moins du monde. Ce simple contact chaste se transforma en un baiser qui sembla durer une éternité. Natsu l'approfondit en ouvrant délicatement ses lèvres et inséra sa langue qui partit à la rencontre de celle de Gray.

C'était si doux…Il n'avait jamais connu une telle sensation auparavant. Un baiser tendre et léger. Puis Natsu engouffra sa main dans la chevelure dense et soyeuse du mage de glace et la passion les gagna rapidement. Le baiser se fit plus profond, leurs bouches et leurs langues effectuant un ballet de plus en plus frénétique. Les deux mages, toujours à genoux sur le sol, laissaient échapper de temps à autre de légers gémissements qui encourageaient l'autre chaque fois plus. Gray s'accrochait fermement à son ami en agrippant son t-shirt de toutes ses forces. Il semblait s'accrocher à la vie…

Ils sentirent quelques gouttes d'eau tomber. Il commençait à pleuvoir mais ça ne les empêcha pas de s'étreindre toujours plus passionnément. La pluie commençait à tomber drue, trempant les deux mages enlacés qui semblaient malgré tout accrochés toujours plus l'un à l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent subitement, essoufflés par leur étreinte et leur baiser, leurs joues trempées et rosies, leurs regards brûlant de désir.

Semblant enfin remarquer le déchaînement des éléments, Natsu se releva et tendit sa main à Gray qui la prit aussitôt. Leurs regards étaient intenses. Aucuns mots ne sortis de leurs lèvres. Natsu conduisit Gray vers leur tente tout en gardant jalousement sa main au creux de la sienne. Ils se réfugièrent à l'abri, complètement trempés par l'averse. L'orage se mit alors à gronder et des éclairs éclairèrent furtivement le visage mouillé des deux hommes, qui se regardaient, haletants, dans le blanc des yeux.

Natsu se rapprocha de Gray, lui caressa la joue tout en essuyant l'eau de son visage et, attirant celui-ci vers le sien, il l'embrassa de nouveau et resserra son étreinte en passant ses bras derrière son dos. Gray engouffra sa main dans les cheveux roses de son ami, jouant avec les mèches délicatement mouillées du jeune homme.

Natsu sentit alors une douce chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps, différente de sa magie de feu. Il enfila ses mains sous le t-shirt du mage de glace et commença à caresser sa peau douce et ses muscles saillants. Ses mains remontèrent délicatement le long de son torse, en y découvrant chaque parcelle du bout des doigts.

Il rompit finalement le baiser et enleva le t-shirt trempé du mage de glace. Il le caressa ensuite minutieusement, détaillant ses muscles parfaits. Il arrêta sa main sur une cicatrice qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui lui barrait l'abdomen.

Le tonnerre grondait.

Gray retira à son tour le t-shirt du mage de feu et l'étreignit, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux et dans son cou. C'était si bon d'être dans ses bras, se disait-il. Ses caresses étaient douces…rassurantes. Il n'avait pas ressenti cette sensation depuis une éternité…L'avait-il seulement ressenti un jour ?

Natsu le caressa tendrement puis captura de nouveau ses lèvres tout en le poussant vers son lit. Le jeune homme se laissa faire et se laissa tomber sur le matelas sans quitter des yeux le dragon slayer.

Un éclair déchira le ciel à ce moment-là.

Natsu se plaça au dessus de lui, à califourchon, continuant à caresser son torse. Gray s'allongea complètement et Natsu le suivit dans sa course. Leurs baisers s'intensifièrent, les lèvres de l'un toujours plus avides de celles de l'autre.

Natsu quitta les lèvres du mage de glace et descendit doucement le long de sa mâchoire puis de son cou qu'il goutta de sa bouche et de sa langue gourmandes. C'est sur un bout de chair durci qu'il s'arrêta quelques instants, provoquant un petit gémissement de plaisir s'échappant des lèvres de Gray.

Il descendit encore, explorant lentement le corps du jeune homme de ses lèvres avides puis s'arrêta en arrivant au-dessus de la bosse qui s'était formée dans le pantalon de Gray. Il rougit à cette vision et commença à le déboutonner lentement puis descendit doucement le vêtement le long de ses jambes.

Il passa ensuite sa main délicatement sur le membre dressé qui se devinait à travers le tissu du caleçon. Sa main tremblait. De peur mais surtout de désir…Il voulu ensuite regagner les lèvres de son futur amant mais celui-ci le repoussa légèrement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Attends Natsu…

- …

- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux… ? lui demanda Gray inquiet. Je veux dire, tu ne l'as jamais fait…avec un mec, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Ni même avec une femme, répondit de but en blanc le jeune homme.

- Quoi ? Tu ne l'as jamais fait…du tout ? répéta Gray étonné.

- Non. Je n'en éprouvais pas le besoin avant aujourd'hui, lui répondit-il tout naturellement.

Gray lui fit un petit sourire, pas vraiment étonné finalement par l'aveu de son ami. Ça lui ressemblait bien ce genre de chose. Natsu était quelqu'un d'à part…

- Maintenant que tu en parles Gray…c'est moi qui devrais m'inquiéter de savoir si c'est ce que tu veux, toi…

- Comment ça ? demanda le jeune homme surpris. Tu sais que j'ai déjà eu Lyon…

- Je ne parle pas de cet abruti, le coupa-t-il renfrogné à la mention de son ex petit ami. Je parle de ce que tu as vécu…là-bas…de ce que ces types t'ont fait, lui répondit-il finalement, les poings serrés.

- Oh…, comprit le jeune homme le regard soudain triste, ça n'est pas comparable Natsu…et puis…

- Oui ? fit son ami voyant que celui-ci ne continuait pas sa phrase.

- J'ai besoin…je veux que tu me fasses l'amour Natsu, finit-il par dire les larmes aux yeux. Je veux…enlever leurs traces…enlever la honte…Fais-moi oublier, le supplia-t-il en le regardant intensément. Juste oublier…

Le cœur de Natsu s'émietta peu à peu. Gray paraissait si fragile…Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée… ? Il se dégouttait de le désirer encore plus dans un tel état de détresse…Mais ses doutes s'envolèrent lorsqu'il croisa le regard brûlant de Gray. Il lui caressa la joue tendrement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser reprit de plus belle et cette fois-ci c'est Gray qui retira le pantalon de son compagnon. Les deux hommes étaient maintenant tout deux en caleçon, caressant leur virilité l'une contre l'autre, leur souffle haletant, leurs jambes entremêlées, leurs mains baladeuses découvrant le corps de l'autre, s'étreignant aussi fort que possible.

La pluie redoublait d'intensité à l'extérieur de la tente.

Sentant le désir monter, Natsu enleva son caleçon puis celui du mage glace. Des gémissements commencèrent à s'échapper de leurs lèvres gonflées par l'intensité de leurs baisers. Leurs souffles étaient de plus en plus précipités, leur étreinte plus intense. Natsu quitta les lèvres de son ami et le regarda un instant puis il lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Montre-moi ce que je dois faire Gray…

Le jeune homme qui comprit sa question se saisit de sa main et introduisit l'un de ses doigts dans sa bouche. Il l'humidifia d'une façon sensuelle, le faisant glisser lentement dans sa bouche avec de petits bruits de succion qui redoublèrent le désir du dragon slayer. Gray attrapa un second doigt qui subit le même traitement puis repoussa la main du jeune homme, tout en écartant les cuisses en guise d'invitation. Natsu n'eut pas besoin d'autre signal pour comprendre le message.

Il embrassa intensément Gray et introduisit doucement un premier doigt dans l'intimité du jeune homme. Il le bougea délicatement à l'intérieur, occasionnant de légers gémissements de la part du mage de glace. Il introduisit le deuxième doigt pour écarter un peu plus l'ouverture étroite du garçon qui commença à se cambrer sous les mouvements doux de l'objet qui se mouvait en lui. Natsu retira finalement ses doigts et se plaça devant l'intimité de son amant. Son cœur s'accéléra subitement. Il se saisit délicatement de ses hanches et le pénétra le plus doucement qu'il put, s'enfonçant peu à peu dans l'antre chaude du jeune homme. Gray s'accrocha fermement au dragon slayer.

Un éclair illumina à nouveau l'intérieur de la tente.

Natsu vit des larmes couler le long des joues de Gray et s'arrêta brusquement.

- … ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? fit le mage de glace surpris.

- Tu pleures…je te fais mal, n'est-ce pas ? répondit le mage de feu horrifié à l'idée de faire souffrir son ami.

- C'est normal Natsu, au début c'est toujours douloureux mais ça passe très vite, lui dit-il pour le rassurer tout en lui caressant la joue.

- Je…, commença-t-il les larmes lui montant subitement aux yeux, je veux te faire oublier, Gray…comment veux-tu que je fasse si je te fais souffrir comme ils l'ont fait ?

- Je t'interdis de penser une chose pareille Natsu ! Ne te compare pas à ces ordures ! Je t'en pris…, supplia le jeune homme soudain radoucit, j'ai besoin de toi…j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi…, lui dit-il finalement.

Natsu le regarda interdit, le rouge colorant ses joues. Gray attira le visage du jeune homme et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Embrasse-moi Natsu…Embrasse-moi et fais-moi l'amour…, lui déclara-t-il les yeux brûlants de désir.

Gray l'agrippa par le cou et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, commençant un ballet frénétique avec la langue de son compagnon. Ainsi Natsu ne pouvait voir son visage baigné par les larmes. Des larmes mêlant subtilement la douleur de l'intrusion au bonheur qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Le bonheur d'être dans ses bras à lui, tout simplement.

Natsu commença alors doucement à le pénétrer de nouveau par de petits mouvements de bassin. Ses coups s'intensifièrent en entendant de petits gémissements émerger à travers leur baiser brûlant. Gray enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Natsu, approfondissant l'intrusion du membre de son amant, en lui. Son corps se cambra soudainement, laissant s'échapper un souffle sensuel au passage. Natsu lâcha ses lèvres un instant et observa avec intérêt le visage de Gray éclairé par les éclairs qui illuminaient la nuit.

L'expression qu'il affichait à ce moment là n'était plus de la douleur…Ses lèvres humides étaient entrouvertes laissant un souffle rapide s'échapper, ses yeux brumeux étaient à demi fermés et ses joues étaient passées du blanc nacré au rose. Il n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme dans cet état. Le voir ainsi l'excita au plus haut point, il se saisit alors des poignets de Gray et entrelaça fermement ses doigts aux siens tout en maintenant ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Celui-ci le regarda intensément tout en émettant des petits gémissements étouffés. Natsu intensifia ses mouvements de bassin qui firent cambrer son amant d'autant plus. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux, imprimant chaque mouvement de son corps, chaque expression de son visage dans son esprit.

- Natsu…

Bon sang ! L'entendre prononcer son prénom de cette façon si…indécente le rendit complètement fou. Ses coups devinrent plus secs et plus profonds. Gray avait du mal à retenir ses gémissements mais le peu qui sortait de ses lèvres était une véritable bénédiction pour Natsu qui n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir de toute sa vie !

Il se rapprocha des lèvres de Gray et les captura brusquement. Il relâcha ses mains qui s'agrippèrent aussitôt au dos et à la nuque du dragon slayer. Les deux hommes ne faisaient plus qu'un, leurs corps à l'unisson brillaient de sueur, leurs souffles se mélangeaient, leurs gémissements se faisaient écho.

Les lèvres gonflées des deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent de nouveau. Gray se cambra brusquement sous les assauts répétés du jeune homme, en rejetant sa tête en arrière, offrant sa gorge frémissante à son amant avide d'y plonger les lèvres. Puis il se déversa sur son ventre dans un dernier soubresaut de plaisirs. Cette vision décupla les coups de reins de Natsu qui se déversa peu de temps après dans l'intimité du jeune mage. Les deux hommes étaient essoufflés comme jamais. Natsu s'écroula sur le corps de son amant et lui caressa tendrement le visage, puis il l'embrassa une dernière fois avec fougue.

- Gray…, murmura-t-il entre ses lèvres.

Natsu se retira doucement de son amant et s'allongea à ses côtés. Il posa sa tête sur le torse du mage de glace écoutant battre son cœur à un rythme effréné. Ce son était comme une douce mélodie pour le dragon slayer qui se laissa bercer par la respiration de plus en plus lente du jeune homme.

La main de Natsu qui caressait doucement le corps moite de Gray s'arrêta de nouveau sur la cicatrice de son abdomen et la caressa du bout des doigts.

- D'où elle vient cette cicatrice ? Tu ne l'avais pas avant, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Natsu curieux.

- C'est un souvenir de la mission pour laquelle je suis parti il y a trois ans…L'un des monstres que je pourchassais m'a pris par surprise et a bien failli m'éventrer sur place. Heureusement, je l'ai vu à temps et je lui ai mis une bonne raclée ! lui répondit-il un sourire en coin.

- J'aurai dû t'accompagner là-bas…, déclara Natsu d'un air pensif.

- Tu penses que tu aurais fait mieux que moi ? lui demanda le mage de glace en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne pensais pas à la mission Gray…D'habitude j'écoute toujours mon cœur et j'agis en conséquence…mais pour une fois c'est ma raison qui a dicté mes gestes et ma fierté sans doute aussi…

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Natsu…, lui fit le jeune homme en lui caressant les cheveux.

Au bout d'un instant de silence, Natsu reprit la parole.

- Et les cicatrices dans ton dos…je les ai senti tout à l'heure, ce sont les monstres aussi ?

- …

Gray resta silencieux, pensif et l'expression de son visage se ferma.

- Non, répondit-il finalement. L'un de ces types…m'a fouetté…

Il revit alors le sourire carnassier du balafré et tressaillit en repensant à lui.

Natsu se redressa sur son bras, plantant ses yeux verts dans les billes bleues de Gray. Le mage de glace fut surpris par son air résolu.

- A partir de maintenant, je ne laisserais plus personne te faire du mal Gray ! Tu m'entends ? Je te protègerais…je te le promets…

Gray fut touché par ses paroles et sentit la barrière de son cœur céder peu à peu.

- Natsu…

Le mage de feu l'embrassa tendrement puis se recoucha à ses côtés le maintenant par la taille.

- Dors maintenant, je veille sur toi…

Gray lui fit un petit sourire avant de fermer finalement les yeux. Il s'endormit apaisé, le sourire si rassurant et rempli de promesses de Natsu comme dernière image avant de gagner la porte des songes.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Bon ben voilà, nos deux mages préférés sont enfin passés à l'acte ! J'en vois déjà crier au scandale ! Ne me tapez pas ! Je sais que souvent Gray est considéré comme le « dominant » dans sa relation avec Natsu. Mais pour moi leur relation ne doit pas être réduite à ces clichés. Déjà, tout deux ont un caractère fort, je doute fort que l'un des deux se laisse docilement faire dominer par l'autre, en tout cas pas à chaque fois…et puis je pense que Gray a ce petit côté fragile que je ne décèle pas chez Natsu, peut-être le cache t-il, c'est possible. De plus, avec ce que Gray a vécu dans ma fiction, il me semblait important que leur relation démarre ainsi, ensuite, il n'est pas impossible que l'on assiste à un revirement…ou pas !**

**Sinon, c'est un peu dégoulinant de « guimauverie » par moment…mais je n'y peux rien, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Le sadisme c'est bien, mais le romantisme aussi !**

**A mercredi prochain, le 6 novembre, pour la suite !**


	4. Un lendemain sous le signe de la vérité

**Chapitre 4 :**** Contrairement à ce que j'avais dit à la fin du chapitre 3, nous ne sommes pas encore dans la mission à proprement dite, je me suis un peu embrouillée…désolé.**

**Ce chapitre sera plutôt centré sur la relation naissante entre Gray et Natsu. **

**Encore un p'tit lemon ici, petit tout riquiqui…  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**Un lendemain sous le signe de la vérité**_

Natsu sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller la joue. Il grimaça en chassant de sa main l'indésirable qui l'empêchait de replonger dans un sommeil réparateur peuplé de doux rêves.

- Natsu…, fit une petite voix au dessus de sa tête. Natsu, réveille-toi…  
- …hum…qu'est-ce que c'est… ? demanda le jeune homme embrumé de sommeil.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit finalement les yeux, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une petite boule de poils bleue volante.

- Happy…? C'est toi qui m'as réveillé ?  
- Oui…il fait jour depuis longtemps et les filles veulent que vous vous leviez.

Natsu se frotta les yeux et bailla abondamment.

- Tu peux t'occuper de réveiller Gray ? demanda Happy timidement en baissant les oreilles.

Le jeune homme prit conscience d'une main posée sur son torse. Ce contact lui procura un agréable frisson. Lorsqu'il se tourna doucement vers le propriétaire de cette main si douce de l'autre côté du lit, il vit Gray dormant profondément l'autre main sous sa tête. Natsu se perdit dans sa contemplation, il le trouvait mignon quand il dormait.

- Oui Happy…je vais m'occuper de lui…, dit-il pensivement.

Le petit chat partit rejoindre les jeunes filles et l'Exceed blanche qui, figées, épiaient la scène à l'entrée de la tente des deux hommes…

* * *

Quelques heures plus tôt, Erza avait en effet eu l'intention de réveiller ses deux abrutis d'amis en grande fanfare. Mais lorsqu'elle était entrée dans leur tente ce matin là, elle avait été surprise de les voir dormant profondément dans le même lit et enlacés…  
Elle savait que Natsu s'était occupé de calmer Gray, cette nuit là, lorsqu'il avait fait un autre cauchemar. Au milieu de la nuit, elle avait entendu des plaintes venant de la tente des deux hommes et s'était approchée doucement. Puis lorsqu'elle était entrée, elle avait vu Natsu consolant Gray en le serrant dans ses bras. Elle était restée un petit moment à les observer. La jeune femme avait entendu les murmures de Gray, prononcés pendant son sommeil. Des murmures teintés de terreur, qui l'avaient horrifié, la paralysant sur place. Elle était restée là, silencieuse, juste au cas où. Partagée entre l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras elle aussi et l'envie de les laisser ensembles, tout les deux, en parfaite symbiose.  
Finalement rassurée par la présence de Natsu auprès de son ami, elle était retournée dans sa propre tente mais n'avait pas pu se rendormir...Le dragon slayer n'était pas le seul à avoir compris…Elle avait elle aussi entendu les mots du mage de glace. Des mots empreints de tristesse, mais surtout de frayeur. Des mots laissant entrevoir une vérité épouvantable…

_« je ne peux plus les supporter…leurs mains sur moi… je ne veux plus qu'ils me touchent… j'ai honte…j'ai tellement honte…»._

Ces mots lui avaient glacés le sang et l'avaient fait réfléchir une bonne partie de la nuit pendant laquelle elle avait analysé chaque mot qui était sorti des lèvres du jeune homme. À son grand regret, une seule conclusion s'était faite à son esprit…Une conclusion redoutable qui laissait peu de place au doute.  
Elle comptait lui en parler plus tard mais pour le moment il avait besoin des bras protecteurs de Natsu, s'était-elle dite.

Le lendemain matin, elle avait donc décidé de laisser dormir les deux hommes un peu plus longtemps. Mais lorsqu'elle avait voulu les réveiller, ce matin là, comptant bien les sortir du lit de force, elle n'avait pas su quoi penser de la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté : les deux mages étaient endormis dans le même lit, enlacés et à moitié nus...Bien sûr, elle soupçonnait des sentiments ambigus entre ses deux amis mais ne savait pas s'ils étaient prêts à franchir la barrière. Peut-être s'étaient-ils simplement endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

Elle avait finalement demandé au petit Exceed de réveiller son compagnon de toujours en veillant à ne pas trop le brusquer. Voyant que Lucy et Wendy n'avaient pas compris sa soudaine attention pour ses deux acolytes, Erza les avait finalement conduites à l'entrée de la tente où les jeunes femmes choquées, étaient restées bouche-bée devant la vue des deux hommes dans une position pour le moins inattendue.

* * *

Alors qu'Happy avait rejoint ses amies, Natsu, qui n'avait pas remarqué la présence des membres de son équipe à l'entrée de la tente, était toujours perdu dans sa contemplation.  
Il commença à caresser les cheveux soyeux de son amant. Le jeune mage ne se lassait pas de les toucher et d'y plonger ses doigts, jouant avec les mèches noires indisciplinées. Il dégagea ensuite celles qui tombaient sur son visage d'albâtre, lui caressa la joue puis les lèvres avec son pouce.  
Gray commença à remuer et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Natsu qui lui fit son éternel sourire..._Si rassurant._ Son cœur se réchauffa. Il pensait rêver. Gray leva sa main vers le visage enfantin de son amant et la posa sur sa joue.

_Non il ne rêvait pas._

Le mage de feu posa la sienne par-dessus celle de Gray. Il prit ensuite sa main délicatement et l'embrassa chaudement dans le creux de la paume. Ce geste sensuel surprit les jeunes femmes toujours postées à l'entrée.

- Eh, murmura Natsu doucement.  
- Eh, lui répondit le brun en souriant.

Natsu se pencha sur le jeune homme et déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres. Baiser que le mage de glace intensifia en plaçant sa main derrière la nuque du dragon slayer. Leurs lèvres se redécouvrirent à nouveau, leurs langues commencèrent à jouer langoureusement, oubliant le monde qui les entourait.  
Les jeunes filles en tombèrent à la renverse. Lucy posa la main sur sa bouche dans un geste de stupeur alors que Wendy devint aussi rouge que la plus rouge des tomates. Quant aux deux Exceeds, ils avaient pudiquement tourné la tête, par respect…ou par gêne.

De peur de se faire repérer, Erza, un petit sourire aux lèvres, conduisit ses amis hors de la tente. Une fois à l'extérieur, les jeunes gens respirèrent une grande bouffée d'air.

- Oh mon dieu…vous avez tous vu comme moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas rêvé ? commença la constellationniste qui n'en revenait toujours pas.  
- Non Lucy, tu n'as pas rêvé…, lui confirma Erza toujours le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Comment tu l'as su, Erza ? demanda une Wendy encore chamboulée par l'image des deux jeunes hommes s'embrassant, vision qui ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente, soit dit en passant…  
- Je ne le savais pas…mais c'est vrai que je soupçonnais quelque chose. Cependant, je ne pensais pas qu'ils passeraient si rapidement à l'acte…, fit-elle songeuse.  
- Moi aussi j'avais certains soupçons…, commença Lucy, mais plutôt du côté de Natsu…Son comportement de ces trois dernières années m'a mis la puce à l'oreille…  
- Ah bon…je n'ai rien remarqué moi…, avoua la mage céleste, honteuse.  
- Ce n'est rien Wendy, la rassura la rousse, tu avais d'autres choses en tête, la taquina-t-elle.  
- Moi ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi maintenant ? se demanda Charuru toujours aussi perspicace. C'est si soudain…il y a bien dû se passer quelque chose pour qu'ils se rapprochent à ce point…

Les mages tournèrent le regard vers Erza qui était soudainement devenue silencieuse, le visage fermé. Ils furent étonnés par ce subit changement d'humeur.

- Tu sais quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas…N'est-ce pas Erza ? demanda la mage stellaire inquiète.

La mage chevalier regarda ses amis d'un air triste, se demandant si elle devait leur dire la vérité...Elle décida finalement de n'en révéler qu'une partie. Elle préférait parler de ses soupçons avec le principal intéressé tout d'abord. Ce n'était certes pas à elle d'avouer ce que le jeune homme avait réellement vécu pendant sa captivité. Et puis, qui sait ? Elle avait peut-être mal compris…. Mais elle ne crut pas un seul instant à cette hypothèse.  
Tout se tenait, le fait qu'il n'ait pas voulu que ses amis viennent le récupérer après son enlèvement, ses cauchemars…Gray était un homme solide qui pouvait endurer la torture, il devait s'être passé quelque chose de bien plus grave pour qu'il ait autant de mal à s'en remettre plus d'un an après.

- Gray a refait un cauchemar cette nuit…, dit-elle finalement à ses amis. J'ai entendu des plaintes qui venaient de la tente des garçons, j'ai donc voulu aller jeter un coup d'œil pour voir si tout allait bien. Quand je suis rentrée, Natsu tenait déjà Gray dans ses bras, il était en larmes et tremblait…de peur.

Ses amis furent choqués d'entendre cette nouvelle. La jeune femme reprit :

- Natsu…avait l'air de maîtriser la situation alors je suis partie.  
- Bon sang, pourquoi fait-il tous ces cauchemars…? se demanda la blonde. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien le mettre dans cet état !  
- Il a dû vivre des choses horribles enfermé là-bas…, ajouta la mage aux cheveux bleus, le regard triste.

Les mages semblèrent réfléchir à la question. Puis Lucy demanda après un moment :

- Erza, toi qui connais bien Gray, tu n'as pas une petite idée de ce qui le tourmente à ce point ?  
- …J'ai bien un doute, commença-t-elle hésitante, mais je n'en suis pas sûre…je préfère en parler d'abord avec lui…

Ses amis la toisèrent du regard mais ne firent pas de remarques, comprenant la réserve de la jeune femme et respectant son choix. Cela ne les empêcha pas de s'inquiéter au vu de la mine défaite de la mage chevalier.

* * *

Pendant ce temps sous la tente, les deux garçons n'avaient toujours pas bougé de leur lit. Leurs baisers s'étaient intensifiés et les avaient conduits à développer une étreinte de plus en plus passionnée, faisant fi de la présence de leurs amis à proximité.  
Cette fois-ci, il n'y eut aucune hésitation dans leurs gestes, leurs caresses étaient moins timides parfois même plus téméraires dans la découverte du corps de l'autre. Ils s'étaient une nouvelle fois accrochés l'un à l'autre, brûlants de désir, leurs deux corps étroitement emmêlés.  
Chacun de leurs gestes était enflammé. Tout était chaleur à cet instant. Une chaleur rassurante, enveloppant doucement le mage de glace dans un cocon protecteur.

Il avait eu tellement froid pendant si longtemps…Chaque geste de son amant sur sa peau, l'embrasait littéralement, faisant fondre doucement la glace qui emprisonnait son cœur…Il perdait pieds, son âme se consumant sous les gestes ardents de Natsu.

Le mage de feu était quant à lui assoiffé. Ses mains brûlaient de toucher la peau laiteuse de son amant, ses lèvres souffraient de le goutter. Il voulait toucher son âme…Faire fondre la glace sous laquelle brûlait un feu crépitant, un cœur palpitant qu'il sentait battre de plus en plus fort. Les deux hommes gémissaient et avaient du mal à retenir leurs souffles rauques.

Gray, ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, bascula son amant sous son corps et se plaça à califourchon sur le jeune homme qui fut surpris par son geste. Le mage de glace l'embrassa fougueusement avant de placer son intimité de lui-même au-dessus du membre gonflé de Natsu. Puis il se baissa lentement, faisant rentrer doucement l'objet en lui dans un déhanché sensuel.  
Natsu s'imprégna de l'image du jeune homme au-dessus de lui qui commençait à faire des mouvements de haut en bas, enfonçant de plus en plus loin la virilité du mage de feu dans son intimité chaude et étroite. Le dragon slayer qui n'en menait pas large, en voulut plus, il agrippa les hanches de son amant puis se redressa en position assise toujours à l'intérieur de lui. Enfin, il resserra son étreinte autour de son corps tiède.  
Une étreinte qui devint plus sauvage, dénuée de toute retenue. Les deux mages qui faisaient des mouvements de plus en plus rapides et déchaînés, s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, leurs baisers incandescents et indécents étouffant des gémissements de plus en plus précipités…

* * *

Au bout d'une attente qui commençait sérieusement à s'éterniser, leurs amis qui attendaient à l'extérieur autour du feu, commencèrent à se demander si les deux garçons ne s'étaient pas rendormis. Lucy se dévoua pour aller vérifier, craignant un peu que les hommes ne fassent autre chose…Puis elle se rassura en se disant que, connaissant ses amis, la première hypothèse était plus probable.

La jeune femme s'approcha doucement de la tente, encouragée silencieusement par le reste du groupe qui l'attendait plus loin. Elle prêta l'oreille mais n'entendit pas le moindre bruit. Elle entra donc dans l'abri dans lequel régnait une chaleur suffocante, persuadée de retrouver ses deux imbéciles d'amis de nouveau endormis.

Mais à la place, elle se figea à l'entrée, choquée de la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Les deux hommes, complètement nus, étaient enlacés – Gray à califourchon sur Natsu – et s'embrassaient passionnément, leurs corps brillants de sueurs se déhanchaient, de petits gémissements s'échappaient de leurs lèvres affamées.

La petite blonde devint cramoisie en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et ressortie de la tente dans un état second. Ses amis, la voyant arriver dans cet état, comprirent à quelle genre de scène elle avait dû assister…

Tous, sauf le petit chat bleu au regard innocent qui, visiblement, ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui avait bien pu choquer à ce point la jeune femme.

- Alors Lucy, ils arrivent bientôt ? lui demanda la boule bleue.  
- Euh…, commença la jeune femme, ils étaient occupés…  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Lucy ? T'es toute rouge, on dirait que tu vas exploser ! insista le petit chat.  
- Happy…tais-toi…s'il te plaît…, fit-elle encore sous le choc.  
- C'était comment ? demanda Wendy tout à coup, un sourire espiègle accroché sur son visage pourtant si angélique.

Ses amis la regardèrent, abasourdis. Charuru, particulièrement choquée par la question inconvenante de son amie de toujours lui répondit du tac au tac :

- Wendy ! Tu n'as pas honte de poser ce genre de question ? Tu es vraiment intenable en ce moment !

Mais la jeune fille en remit une couche :

- Ben quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas curieux vous ? Dis Lucy...C'était lequel qui était au-dessus ? continua-t-elle sur sa lancée.  
- Wendy ! la tança la petite chatte en colère.  
- De quoi tu parles Wendy ? demanda Happy qui n'avait toujours pas compris de quoi il retournait. Gray et Natsu étaient en train de se battre ?

Lucy fut touchée par la naïveté du petit chat. Un jour il faudrait lui expliquer, se disait-elle. Un jour, oui, mais pas aujourd'hui…

* * *

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, Natsu et Gray rejoignirent enfin leurs amis qui étaient devenus étrangement silencieux. Le visage des deux hommes affichait une innocence complètement inadéquate au vu de l'activité de débauche qu'ils venaient juste de terminer.

- Vous en faites des têtes d'ahuris ! déclara Natsu en guise de bonjour.

Devant le silence de ses amis, Gray se demandant ce qu'il se passait, annonça finalement :

- Je vais me laver…

Le mage de glace s'éloigna lentement vers la rivière, boitillant légèrement.

- Je crois que j'ai ma réponse ! s'enthousiasma la mage céleste triomphante.  
- Wendy ! lui fit la petite chatte blanche outrée.

Lucy se mit à rougir de nouveau au souvenir de Gray sur Natsu. Leurs deux corps en sueur collés l'un à l'autre…Cette image ne la quitterait pas de sitôt !

- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda le dragon slayer, incrédule.  
- De ce que toi et Gray venaient de faire sous cette tente, lui répondit Erza en pointant la dite tente d'un doigt accusateur. C'est au karcher qu'il va falloir la nettoyer…, fit-elle pour elle-même.  
- Oh…, commença le jeune homme, alors vous êtes au courant ? demanda-t-il, pas plus gêné que ça.  
- On vous a surpris ce matin…enlacé ne te souviens pas qu'Happy est venu te réveiller et t'a demandé de réveiller Gray à ton tour ?  
- Ah oui c'est vrai…j'avais oublié…, répondit le jeune homme perdu dans ses pensées.  
- On a voulu vous laisser un peu de temps pour vous lever mais comme il se faisait tard…On est en mission quand même ! reprit Lucy passablement contrariée.

Je me suis proposée d'aller voir ce que vous fabriquiez…Je pensais que vous dormiez bande d'idiots !

- Alors comme ça…tu nous a vu Lucy…? demanda Natsu timidement.  
- Oui je vous ai vu ! Me voilà choquée à vie…je vais avoir du mal à vous regarder en face maintenant…, fit-elle toute triste.  
- T'as pas à être choquée Lucy, lui répondit-il la mine sérieuse. Il n'y a rien de choquant à faire l'amour, c'est un acte plutôt beau d'ailleurs, non ? déclara le jeune homme sérieusement, devant des jeunes femmes stupéfaites face à la réponse si sincère et ô combien spontanée de leur ami.

Pourtant il n'avait pas tort, se disaient-elles. Il ne s'agissait rien de moins qu'un acte d'amour…

C'est à ce moment là que le mage de glace revint, les cheveux dégoulinants sur une serviette posée autour de sa nuque.* Le jeune homme portait un pantalon de randonnée, taille basse d'où son boxer dépassait mettant en valeur sa chute de reins, surmonté d'un débardeur légèrement humide qui laissait entrevoir sa musculature parfaite.  
Le dragon slayer reluqua son compagnon d'une façon si indécente que les jeunes femmes à côté de lui se mirent à rougir violemment.

- Euh…Natsu ? demanda la constellationniste.  
- Hum, fit le jeune homme détaillant avec gourmandise le corps de son amant.  
- Tu…tu pourrais être un peu plus discret…, lui répondit-elle.  
- Hein ? Comment ça ? lui demanda t-il, ne comprenant pas l'insinuation de la jeune femme.  
- Ben oui Natsu, tu regardes Gray comme si tu n'avais pas mangé depuis des lustres ! On dirait moi devant un poisson…, lui répondit le petit chat bleu, un sourire mutin.

Ses amies pouffèrent devant la remarque d'Happy, qui n'était pas si naïf que ça finalement. Gray, quant à lui, le feu aux joues, avait très bien compris le sous-entendu. Il regarda son ami, furieux devant son manque total de discrétion.

- T'en fais pas, ils sont au courant, déclara naturellement le jeune homme devant un Gray hébété.  
- Qu…quoi ?! s'exclama le mage de glace.  
- Lucy nous a vu tout à l'heure…, continua le dragon slayer dans la même tonalité.

Gray, honteux à l'idée que la jeune femme ait pu les voir dans cette position, se cacha le visage derrière sa main. Erza qui l'observait d'un air attendrissant voulu le rassurer.

- Ce n'est pas grave Gray…, commença-t-elle. En ce qui me concerne, je suis même heureuse pour vous deux.  
- Oui…, continua Lucy. Passé le choc…c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, lui fit-elle souriante à son tour.  
- Moi ça ne me choque pas du tout, bien au contraire ! s'exclama Wendy un peu trop enthousiaste au goût de Charuru.  
- Tant que Natsu est heureux…, ajouta Happy les oreilles baissées.

Gray ne savait plus où se mettre même s'il était touché par les paroles rassurantes de ses amis. Pourtant, il aurait voulu en parler d'abord avec Natsu, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire…et pour cause…  
Qu'étaient-ils l'un pour l'autre ? Avaient-ils des sentiments ? Est-ce qu'ils formaient un couple ? Il rougit à cette idée. Alors que toutes ces questions le taraudaient, il s'assit machinalement, pensif. Tout à coup, il sentit des bras l'enlacer par derrière.

- Alors tu vois, il n'y avait rien à craindre, lui murmura Natsu dans l'oreille.

Le mage de glace, embarrassé par le geste affectueux du jeune homme, se releva brusquement, les joues empourprées, en invectivant son amant :

- Arrête-ça crétin !

Puis à la surprise de tous, il alla se réfugier sous sa tente.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…? fit le jeune mage surpris par la violence soudaine de son ami.  
- Tu sais Natsu…, commença Erza. Gray est un homme plutôt réservé qui n'aime pas particulièrement s'afficher en public…Il était déjà comme ça avec Lyon…

A la mention du mage de glace de Lamia Scale, Natsu se renfrogna.

- Ma relation avec Gray n'a rien à voir avec ce minable ! Et puis vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui non plus…on est amis…, se défendit-il.

Les jeunes femmes le regardèrent mi-agacées mi-amusées par la jalousie du jeune homme vis-à-vis de l'ancien amant du brun.

Gray, qui s'était calmé entre temps et accessoirement recouvert d'une couche supplémentaire de vêtements, revint s'assoir auprès de ses amis mais toutefois, assez loin de Natsu qui risquait de l'embarrasser encore une fois. Celui-ci, préférant éviter une nouvelle soufflante, partit se laver à son tour. L'eau glacée de la rivière achèverait de lui remettre les idées en place, se disait-il.

De leur côté, Lucy et Wendy accompagnées des deux Exceeds, partirent ranger leurs affaires afin de laisser Erza seule avec Gray. Elles savaient que le jeune homme se confierait plus facilement à elle.

Erza scruta le visage de son ami qui était en train de se servir du café et d'attraper un petit pain au lait au passage.

- Tu as été un peu dur avec Natsu, commença la jeune femme.

Gray qui avait la bouche pleine regarda son amie, les sourcils froncés. Il avala le morceau de pain sucré et répondit :

- Je suis mal à l'aise avec les gestes trop démonstratifs…  
- Ça je le sais bien Gray, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que Natsu est quelqu'un de spontané, quand il fait quelque chose…c'est de manière sincère, sans aucune arrière pensée. Et crois-moi, quand il t'a enlacé tout à l'heure, il y avait beaucoup d'affection dans son geste…  
- Je sais…c'est juste que…je n'ai plus l'habitude de tout ça…enfin pas comme ça…devant d'autres personnes…Et puis on n'en a pas vraiment parlé ensemble…tu sais, de nous deux…enfin s'il y a un nous…  
- Je me doute bien que vous n'avez pas eu le temps d'en parler…vous étiez bien trop occupés pour ça ! lui dit-elle malicieuse.

Gray se passa la main dans les cheveux, gêné.

- C'est allé très vite entre nous…les circonstances ont fait que…, il s'arrêta là, pensif.  
- En parlant de ça Gray…, reprit la jeune femme profitant de l'occasion qui se présentait à elle. Tu as fait un autre cauchemar cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme la regarda surpris.

- Je t'ai entendu…, reprit-elle. J'ai voulu aller voir si tout allait bien…et quand je suis entrée dans la tente j'ai vu que Natsu te tenait dans ses bras…  
- Oh…tu as vu ça…  
- Oui Gray, mais pas seulement…j'ai aussi entendu ce que tu murmurais dans ton sommeil…, lui avoua-t-elle guettant la réaction de son ami.  
- De quoi tu parles ? répondit-il sur la défensive.  
- J'aimerais me tromper…mais j'ai peur de comprendre ce qui te tourmente à ce point. J'ai peur d'avoir compris ce que tu as réellement vécu pendant ta captivité…, lui déclara-t-elle dans le blanc des yeux.

La mine du jeune homme s'assombrit soudainement, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Je vois…, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

La jeune femme se rapprocha doucement de son ami, inquiète devant son mutisme.

- Aie confiance en nous Gray…on est tous là pour te soutenir, quoiqu'il arrive. Alors n'aie pas peur de te reposer sur nos épaules ! lui déclara-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux doucement.

Le jeune homme regarda la mage chevalier et posa sa tête sur son épaule. La jeune femme enroula son bras autour de lui dans un geste protecteur. Cette femme qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps, qui avait vécu elle-même un véritable enfer. Cette femme qu'il considérait comme une sœur le rassurait, l'enveloppait d'une chaleur rassurante. Dotée d'une force tranquille…Il se sentait en sécurité au creux de ses bras.

Mais ce qu'il ne vit pas ce furent les larmes qui perlaient au coin des yeux de la jeune femme. Elle ne s'était pas trompée…son cœur se brisa à cette pensée mais elle garda ses sentiments pour elle. Son ami souffrait, son bien-être passait avant tout…

Gray lui raconta alors dans les grandes lignes, le calvaire qu'il avait vécu pendant presqu'un an entre les mains de cette guilde noire dont certains membres étaient d'authentiques monstres de cruauté.  
La jeune femme l'écouta silencieusement, le cœur serré, tout en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux pour le rassurer.

Puis, Gray lui avoua finalement ce que le maître lui avait confié le jour de son retour…deux des membres de Black Mountain avaient réussi à s'enfuir. Elle vit alors la peur dans son regard…Le maître lui en avait parlé à elle aussi, lui conseillant de rester vigilante. Mais à ce moment là, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que ces types étaient réellement prêts à faire.

A cet instant, elle se dit qu'elle serait sans doute capable du pire si elle se retrouvait en face de ces ordures. Ce sentiment lui fit terriblement peur…mais lui insuffla en même temps, une nouvelle résolution : protéger coûte que coûte l'un des siens !

* * *

Après avoir remballés toutes leurs affaires, les jeunes gens reprirent le chemin de la montagne au grand désarroi d'une petite mage blonde qui n'en pouvait déjà plus bien avant de démarrer.

A mesure qu'ils avançaient, le chemin devenait étroit et sinueux. La végétation se faisait au fil de leur progression, de plus en plus clairsemée.

Erza, en tête du petit groupe, repensait à sa conversation avec le mage de glace. Elle lui avait conseillé de parler de son expérience épouvantable aux autres. Elle pensait que c'était en se serrant les coudes les uns les autres, que les mages de Fairy Tail pouvaient vaincre toutes les abominations. C'était comme ça qu'ils fonctionnaient depuis longtemps. Mais Gray ne voulait plus en parler…la blessure était encore trop vivace.

Erza n'avait donc pas insisté mais elle lui avait plutôt proposé d'en parler elle-même lorsque Gray et Natsu seraient tous deux dans leur tente. Il avait accepté mais elle avait bien vu la peur et l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Elle ne le connaissait que trop bien pour savoir qu'il ne supporterait pas de lire la pitié dans le regard de ses amis…Erza avait donc décidé d'en parler le soir même aux deux jeunes filles et aux Exceeds. Elle ferait en sorte qu'ils soient tous assez forts pour soutenir Gray…

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Lucy et Wendy qui venaient juste de la rattraper.

Gray quant à lui, rejoignit Natsu qui était resté en retrait derrière le petit groupe. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé depuis l'incident du matin et le dragon slayer était resté étonnamment silencieux. Le mage de glace s'en voulait vraiment d'avoir été aussi dur avec son compagnon qui lui manquait déjà.

Les deux hommes marchaient côte à côte, un silence pesant entre eux. Gray se décida finalement à faire le premier pas. Ne sachant pas par où commencer il se décida d'agir en conséquence. Doucement, il rapprocha sa main de celle de Natsu. Son cœur tambourinait, il avait tellement besoin de sentir le contact de sa peau…sa chaleur. Sa main frôla celle du jeune homme, timidement, tout d'abord.

Natsu frémit au contact de la peau douce de son mage de glace mais ne lui montra pas son trouble. Il voulait voir jusqu'où celui-ci était capable d'aller.

Gray prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit lentement ses doigts pour les glisser dans ceux de Natsu. Leurs doigts jouèrent un peu et se caressèrent avant de s'entremêler. Les deux mages stoppèrent leur progression. Et, se faisant face, ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Puis, profitant que leurs amis étaient loin devant, ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant de la douce quiétude ambiante et du contact rassurant du corps de l'autre. Gray rompit le silence en murmurant :

- Excuse-moi Natsu pour tout à l'heure…J'ai été con.

Comme seule réponse, Natsu lui fit son plus beau sourire qui avait toujours cette faculté de réchauffer le cœur du mage de glace dans les moments les plus importants. Natsu lui caressa tendrement le visage puis haussa nonchalamment des épaules.

- Oublions ça tu veux ? Et puis, je devrais m'excuser aussi…j'aurais dû savoir que ce geste ne te plairait pas...  
- Le geste en lui-même ne m'a pas déplu…c'est juste le fait de nous afficher alors qu'on n'a même pas encore discuté de ce qu'il y avait entre nous deux.  
- Et bien c'est pourtant simple, non ? Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais besoin d'en parler…ça paraît si évident pourtant.

Gray regarda son ami d'un air interdit.

- Ah oui ? Et en quoi c'est si simple, d'après toi ? On se connaît depuis longtemps toi et moi c'est vrai mais on a toujours été rivaux, on s'est toujours cognés dessus et en plus…on est des hommes, ce qui n'aide pas beaucoup. Aujourd'hui, après toutes ces années, on finit par coucher ensemble, comme ça du jour au lendemain...Il n'y a rien de simple dans tout ça !  
- Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question pourquoi justement, on se castagnait toujours toi et moi ?  
- On ne pouvait pas se blairer…  
- Arrête Gray, tu sais bien qu'il n'y avait pas que ça…Et depuis quand ça te dérange de faire des galipettes avec un autre homme ? Tu nous as pourtant montré à tous où allaient tes préférences sexuelles…avec l'autre glaçon.  
- Alors pour toi il s'agit juste de sexe alors ?  
- Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire !  
- Alors quoi ? Je veux savoir où on en est toi et moi ! On n'est clairement plus des amis maintenant, alors qu'est-ce qu'on est ?  
- Putain Gray, pour ça t'as pas changé ! Tu compliques toujours tout alors que ça devrait être si simple au contraire !  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi je complique tout ! Après tout, qu'est-ce que tu t'y connais toi en relation amoureuse ?

Natsu soupira face au mur qu'il avait en face de lui. Il n'y avait pas à dire Gray Fullbuster était resté la tête de mule qu'il avait toujours été…

- Là tu cherches la bagarre…mais tu ne m'auras pas cette fois ! Tu veux savoir en quoi c'est si simple pour moi ? Et bien je vais te le dire !

Natsu prit les mains de Gray dans les siennes et le regarda droit dans les yeux. C'était la première fois que le mage de glace voyait son rival de toujours lui lancer un tel regard. Il avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une autre personne à cet instant…Non c'était bien Natsu, seulement, trois ans s'étaient écoulés et le Natsu d'aujourd'hui avait gagné en maturité…

- Figures toi que tu me plais triple imbécile et ce depuis longtemps même si je ne m'en rends compte seulement maintenant. Pendant ces trois années, j'ai cru que je devenais dingue ! J'ai failli venir te chercher à plusieurs reprises et tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait ! Cette nuit quand je t'ai vu dans cet état et que j'ai compris ce que tu avais vraiment vécu…bon sang Gray ! Ça m'a brisé le cœur ! Je voulais te prendre dans mes bras, te rassurer et ne plus te lâcher, jamais !

Natsu était essoufflé par sa longue tirade prononcée avec passion puis il reprit.

- En tout cas, c'est ce que je ressens…moi. Et même si je n'y connais rien en relation amoureuse, je pense que l'important c'est d'être bien avec l'autre, tout simplement. Je suis bien avec toi Gray et je ne veux pas que ça change !

Gray était abasourdi devant la lucidité étonnante de son ami qui ne l'avait décidément pas habitué à autant de clairvoyance. Gray ne savait plus où se mettre, il enfonça ses mains dans les poches et détourna le regard brillant de son amant. Il avait l'impression d'être complètement stupide maintenant…

- Depuis quand t'es devenu aussi intelligent Natsu ? répondit Gray en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Natsu lui sourit en retour.

- Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux relève le niveau, tu ne crois pas ? lui répondit-il taquin.  
- Ah…c'est le monde à l'envers ! rétorqua Gray en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais je dois bien avouer que tu as raison…Il n'y a rien de plus simple finalement. Merci Natsu, lui répondit le mage de glace en le prenant dans ses bras.

Natsu était aux anges. Non seulement Gray reconnaissait enfin que lui, son plus grand rival, avait raison sur un point mais surtout le mage de glace lui était reconnaissant ! Gray avait lui aussi changé…Bien qu'il ait conservé son caractère de tête de mule, il était devenu plus humble aussi…et plus démonstratif même si de ce côté-là, il restait encore à faire un gros travail…

Les deux hommes reprirent la route tout en gardant une distance respectable entre eux et leurs amis. Ils avaient encore certaines choses à se dire et les deux amis profitèrent de cette solitude pour clarifier encore un peu leur relation naissante.

* * *

Le soir du deuxième jour, après que les mages aient regagné le confort de leurs tentes, Erza en profita pour parler à ses amis de ses soupçons sur le comportement étrange du mage de glace et de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec lui, confirmant ainsi ses craintes.

Comme prévu, leur réaction ne s'était pas faite attendre. Sous le choc, les jeunes femmes, et les deux Exceeds, horrifiés, tremblaient et pleuraient à la fois accablés par l'horrible vérité et furieux contre cette guilde noire qui avait osé commettre l'irréparable envers l'un des leurs ! Leur ami. Leur frère...

- Comment…, commença Lucy tremblante. Comment peut-on faire une chose pareille ?!  
- Je ne comprends pas…comment des humains peuvent se montrer aussi cruels…, ajouta Charuru les oreilles baissées.  
- Je comprends mieux le comportement étrange de Gray maintenant…, continua Lucy.  
- Et le rapprochement si soudain avec Natsu…, ajouta Happy.  
- Je crois…je crois que je serais capable de les tuer ! s'écria Wendy habituellement si calme.

La jeune femme tremblait de colère et des larmes de rages coulaient sur ses joues de porcelaine. Erza posa une main sur son bras pour l'apaiser.

- Je ressens la même chose que vous tous…Ça n'est pas facile pour nous, c'est vrai, mais l'important maintenant est de soutenir Gray le mieux que l'on peut. Il a besoin de notre soutien, de notre force. Même si nous sommes en colère contre ces pourritures, on ne doit rien montrer à Gray…De plus, hésita la rousse, on va peut-être devoir le protéger…  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Erza ?  
- Deux mages de Black Mountain ont réussi à s'enfuir…s'il s'agit de ses bourreaux, ils risquent de vouloir le retrouver.  
- Non…, s'alarma les autres.  
- On doit garder un œil sur lui pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.  
Tous acquiescèrent. Les jeunes mages restèrent éveillés encore un moment, chacun repensant à ce qu'Erza venait de leur apprendre et ce que cela impliquait.

C'est le cœur lourd que les cinq amis s'endormirent cette nuit-là…

* * *

Les jours s'écoulèrent ainsi, toujours sur le même rythme.  
Lucy se plaignant toujours d'être fatiguée. Happy se moquant toujours d'elle gentiment ou pas...Erza donnant toujours des ordres à tout va. Wendy discutant toujours joyeusement avec Charuru…

Au grand soulagement d'Erza, ses amis étaient restés relativement naturels avec Gray depuis qu'elle leur avait annoncé la terrible vérité sur sa captivité. Pourtant, ça n'empêchait pas les jeunes gens de se montrer prévenant avec lui et de le surveiller d'un œil discret et bienveillant. Gray savait qu'Erza les avaient mis au courant, il fut à plus forte raison reconnaissant de leur soutien silencieux.

La relation de Gray et Natsu évolua doucement au rythme de leur progression vers le sommet de la montagne. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, s'isolant très souvent du reste de la bande. A la surprise de leurs amis, ils avaient également repris leurs querelles incessantes et se battaient régulièrement. Sauf qu'à la différence de leurs chamailleries d'autrefois, Erza n'était pas obligée de s'interposer puisque les jeunes hommes disparaissaient d'une seconde à l'autre pour ne réapparaître que bien plus tard aux yeux de leurs coéquipiers.  
Leurs amis n'étaient pas dupes de leur manège et avaient très bien compris de quelle manière les deux jeunes hommes réglaient leurs conflits...surtout en voyant la démarche bancale de l'un d'eux…

Cette relation entre les deux hommes se renforça d'autant plus que la proximité avec Natsu fit disparaître pendant quelques temps les cauchemars du mage de glace. Le jeune homme semblait presque avoir oublié ses tourments et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait comme avant son départ trois ans plus tôt, l'insouciance de son adolescence revenue. Il semblait plus apaisé et détendu que jamais. Pourtant, le jeune homme avait l'air malgré tout fatigué…à l'opposé du dragon slayer qui lui, semblait infatigable.

C'est ainsi que le périple pour gagner le sommet de la montagne, dura cinq jours. Les jeunes gens établirent un campement chaque soir, profitant de ces moments privilégiés entre amis pour discuter joyeusement, se raconter des anecdotes, refaire le monde…tandis que les moments d'intimité entre les deux garçons leur permirent de se connaître un peu mieux.

Les mages eurent la chance d'avoir le climat de leur côté puisque depuis l'orage du premier soir, le temps s'était éclairci et le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel sans pour autant brûler la peau. Autant dire que pour l'équipe de Fairy Tail, cette mission ressemblait plus à des vacances qu'à un véritable travail ! Enfin…sauf pour Lucy qui avait du mal à suivre la cadence.

* * *

Au matin du cinquième jour, les mages de Fairy Tail sachant qu'ils étaient sur le point d'atteindre le sommet de la montagne, se mirent à plus forte raison sur leurs gardes. De plus, ils n'avaient aucune idée du nombre de monstres qu'ils auraient à affronter.  
Lucy frémissait rien que d'y penser tandis qu'à l'inverse, Natsu trépignait d'avance.

- Tu penses qu'il y aura combien de monstres ? demanda-t-il enjoué à son compagnon.  
- Je miserais bien sur une dizaine ! lui répondit le mage de glace tout sourire.  
- Ah ah ! Je te reconnais bien là le glaçon !  
- Tu paries combien que j'arrive à en tuer plus que toi, l'allumette ? lui demanda-t-il taquin.

Le mage de glace était aussi pressé que son ami, voir plus, de se confronter à ces monstres. Ces cinq jours d'inactivité avaient été bien sûr, salvateurs pour le jeune homme puisque ses cauchemars avaient cessé. Mais en même temps, il avait subi le premier, le manque d'exercices du mage de feu. Les nuits étaient devenues particulièrement torrides, laissant peu de répit au jeune homme sollicité par les assauts répétés de son amant en pleine découverte des joies de l'amour.

Gray avait bien essayé de reprendre le dessus à certains moments mais Natsu était de plus en plus demandeur, même si un soir malgré tout, à la surprise du brun, celui-ci lui avait fait une demande plutôt étonnante puisqu'il voulait « expérimenter » avait-il dit, la position du dominé. Ce qualificatif n'avait plu que moyennement au mage de glace qui s'était renfrogné aussitôt. Natsu avait osé sous-entendre que lui, Gray Fullbuster, était l'homme dominé de leur relation ?! Non mais il croyait quoi la tête à flammes ? En effet, Natsu se montrait très entreprenant avec le mage de glace qui n'était certes pas contre le fait de se laisser un peu séduire par le jeune homme bouillant…mais de là à le considérer comme un homme soumis à son partenaire ! Il comptait bien inverser la tendance à un moment ou à un autre…

Leurs longues journées de marche étaient donc entrecoupées bien souvent de quelques pauses permettant à Natsu notamment, de se défouler un peu à sa façon : il provoquait des bagarres avec Gray pour avoir le plaisir de la réconciliation qui viendrait après coup...au grand désarroi du mage de glace qui ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps à cette cadence…

* * *

* Je sais ça fait très cliché mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !

* * *

**Globalement, je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite par ce chapitre que je trouve un peu trop lent…Enfin, c'est à vous de juger.**

**Encore un chapitre où j'ai alterné entre des passages humoristiques et des passages un peu plus sombres avec la découverte du vécu de Gray par ses amis. Donc ici, on se concentre plus sur la relation naissante entre les deux garçons et la vérité sur le passé de Gray qui se fait jour aux yeux de ses amis.**

**J'aime bien l'idée d'un Natsu qui a pris un peu de plomb dans la cervelle et que c'est lui qui finalement fasse « la leçon » à Gray.**

**J'espère que Wendy en obsédée ne vous choque pas trop ! Après tout c'est un dragon en pleine puberté, n'oublions pas qu'elle a 17 ans à ce moment-là ! Dit-elle honteusement pour se justifier…**

**Le prochain chapitre sera consacré cette fois-ci à la mission. Au mercredi 13 novembre pour le chapitre 5 !**


	5. Une mission au sommet du monde

**Chapitre 5 :**** Nous voici enfin dans le cœur de la mission. Bon je vous préviens tout de suite, elle ne casse pas 3 pattes à un canard…Cette mission est juste un prétexte, hein ? Faut pas trop m'en demander...J'espère toutefois que ce chapitre vous plaira. Apparition d'un nouveau personnage ici !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**Une mission au sommet du monde**_

A mesure qu'ils gravissaient l'imposante montagne qui surplombait la vallée, l'air se raréfiait, la marche devenant de plus en plus ardue pour les mages de Fairy Tail. Ils en atteignirent finalement le sommet au milieu de l'après-midi, essoufflés, Lucy sur les genoux.

Après avoir cherchés quelques indices, ils tombèrent sur une entrée, ou plutôt Natsu tomba, littéralement, sur ce qu'il semblait être une grotte, creusée dans la roche de la montagne, dont l'entrée était masquée par des arbustes.

Ils auraient de la chance s'ils n'avaient pas été repérés étant donné le raffut qu'avait fait leur énergumène de compagnon, en s'étalant royalement dans l'ouverture de la roche.

Les jeunes mages, sur le qui-vive, avancèrent silencieusement dans la cavité. Lorsque la lumière du jour disparut derrière eux, ils préparèrent des torches grâce aux flammes de Natsu et à quelques morceaux de bois ramassés en prévision.

C'est ainsi que les sept amis s'aventurèrent dans les tréfonds de l'antre sombre…

Alors que les mages progressaient lentement sous la roche, ils arrivèrent, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, à l'embouchure du tunnel qui se séparait en deux directions opposées.

- Le mieux est de se diviser en deux groupes, proposa Erza.

Les mages acquiescèrent silencieusement. Erza réfléchit un instant puis continua :

- Natsu tu pars avec Wendy et Lucy. Gray tu viens avec moi…, ordonna-t-elle.

- Happy, tu pars avec eux, ajouta Natsu avant que la jeune femme n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter autre chose.

Les mages furent étonnés que leur ami se sépare volontairement de son compagnon de toujours.

- Pourquoi Natsu ? fit le petit chat d'un air penaud.

- Ben sinon, on est plus nombreux qu'eux ! C'est pas juste…Ils vont encore nous dire qu'ils ont tué plus de monstres que nous, sous prétexte qu'ils n'étaient que deux ! Hors de question ! fit le jeune homme décidé.

Mais avant que l'Exceed bleu ne rejoigne Erza et Gray, Natsu lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Happy…je te confie Gray. Prends bien soin de lui, lui demanda-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Promis Natsu, lui répondit la petite boule de poils, fier de la mission de haute importance que lui confiait le jeune homme.

Avant de se séparer une bonne fois pour toutes, Erza rappela aux autres et surtout à un certain mage aux cheveux roses, la plus grande discrétion.

La jeune femme chevalier avait sciemment pris Gray avec elle pour ne pas que Natsu ne fasse d'imprudence sous prétexte de le protéger. Elle le soupçonnait d'avoir envoyé Happy avec eux pour que celui-ci garde un œil sur lui et puisse intervenir en cas de danger. Cette tête de mule pouvait parfois se montrer très protectrice envers les personnes qu'elle aimait…

Les deux groupes se séparèrent donc, chacun de son côté.

* * *

Erza, Gray et Happy avaient l'impression que le tunnel ne se terminait pas. Jusqu'au moment où ils entendirent des éclats de voix. Ils avancèrent encore un peu, rasant la paroi du tunnel sans fin. Là, une ouverture sur leur gauche d'où filtrait de la lumière, leur signifia qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une pièce. Des éclats de rires rappelant soudainement de mauvais souvenirs à Gray, retentirent.

- Allez mon mignon, ne fais pas ta mijaurée on va bien s'occuper de toi…, entendit-il au loin.

Le sang de Gray ne fit qu'un tour et sans plus réfléchir à son acte, le jeune homme déboula dans une grande salle creusée dans la roche et fermée par une grille. Cette pièce était remplie d'hommes en haillons et visiblement affamés. Il entendit de nouveau la voix. Il en chercha l'origine du regard.

- De toute façon t'as plus personne pour te protéger maintenant, si tu es bien sage je te promets que tout ira bien pour toi !

- Lâche cet enfant ! cria le mage de glace hors de lui qui avait repéré l'insupportable voix.

L'homme en question se retourna, il était grand et imposant et visiblement, ne souffrait pas autant que les autres de malnutrition. Il tenait un jeune garçon terrifié par le col. L'homme le toisa, un air arrogant sur le visage.

- T'es qui toi ?! Tu le veux pour toi c'est ça ?! l'accusa l'homme.

Gray sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez et se rua vers l'homme. Il explosa la grille grâce à sa magie de glace sous des dizaines d'yeux apeurés. Lorsqu'il l'atteignit enfin, il envoya un coup de poing mémorable à l'agresseur, l'envoyant rouler à plusieurs mètres de là.

Gray, hors de lui, fusilla du regard les visages médusés autour de lui qui s'écartèrent machinalement du jeune homme furieux et qui laissait échapper une aura glacée tout autour de lui.

Erza intervint avant que son ami ne fasse un carnage.

- Gray ! Calme-toi ! le sermonna-t-elle.

Puis s'adressant aux prisonniers apeurés elle ajouta :

- Nous sommes des mages de Fairy Tail, nous sommes venus vous sortir de là, dites-nous où sont vos ravisseurs !

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre que le mage de glace fulmina.

- Les sortir de là ?! On va vraiment sauver cette bande de lâches ! Tu as vu comme moi ce qu'ils allaient faire à ce gosse Erza ! Et tu veux les sauver ?!

Gray était furibond, les yeux révulsés, les muscles tendus, tout en lui respirait la fureur. Erza ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état et pour cause, s'il n'était pas intervenu, le jeune garçon aurait sans doute vécu le même traumatisme que Gray…Elle comprenait sa réaction mais ils devaient mener à bien cette mission. Il y avait des innocents parmi cette masse humaine, la justice des hommes se chargerait des autres.

- Gray…regarde-les, lui dit-elle doucement, ces hommes sont affamés et apeurés…Ce sont peut-être des lâches mais ils ne méritent par leur sort…

Le jeune homme posa ses yeux sur les visages déformés par la peur qui le dévisageaient.

- Et puis je pense, continua la rousse, que l'important maintenant est de mettre cet enfant en sécurité…

Se calmant peu à peu, Gray se tourna vers le garçon qui s'était recroquevillé sur le sol et s'approcha lentement de lui. Il se positionna à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

Le mage de glace se radoucit à la vue de ce garçon si fragile et innocent. Il lui rappelait étrangement le garçon qu'il était lui-même après la mort de ses parents...Il en oublia la brute épaisse inconsciente sur le sol et les hommes effrayés par la rage non contrôlée du jeune mage.

- Bonjour…je m'appelle Gray et toi comment t'appelles-tu ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Le garçon leva la tête et le regarda de ses grands yeux noisette, il ne devait pas avoir plus de 11 ans pensa le mage de glace. Il hésita un instant puis répondit à Gray.

- Lao…

- Bonjour Lao, lui fit le jeune homme un petit sourire aux lèvres se voulant le plus rassurant possible. Nous allons te sortir de là avec mes amis, d'accord ? Tu vas pouvoir retrouver ta famille et tes amis.

Lao baissa les yeux d'un air triste. Gray, se rendant compte qu'il avait sans doute fait une maladresse, s'approcha un peu plus et lui dit doucement.

- Tu sais Lao, même si tu n'as plus personne à l'extérieur…on ne te laissera pas tomber.

Le garçon, une larme perlant sur sa joue, regarda le jeune homme face à lui, et acquiesça sans mot dire. Gray, le cœur serré, lui tendit la main mais il vit que le garçon boitait.

- Tu es blessé ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air soucieux.

- Je suis tombé…

- Est-ce que tu as mal ?

- Un peu…, répondit timidement Lao.

- Je vais te porter alors, si tu es d'accord, proposa le jeune homme.

Le garçon le regarda dans le blanc des yeux, puis, paraissant rassuré, il lui tendit les bras timidement. Gray se tourna, tendant son dos à Lao qui se cramponna à ses épaules puis à son cou. Le jeune homme l'attrapa sous les genoux et le souleva. Une fois sur ses pieds, le mage de glace sentit l'enfant enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux et eut un pincement au cœur pour ce garçon aussi léger qu'une plume tant il était mal nourri, et qui plus est, sans doute orphelin…

Erza, quant à elle, avait réussi à convaincre les prisonniers de rester tranquilles jusqu'à leur retour. De toute façon, ils avaient bien trop peur de ces magiciens pour tenter quoique ce soit. Elle en profita pour ligoter solidement l'homme qui avait agressé le jeune garçon, et l'enferma dans une cellule individuelle. Elle promit aux autres de venir les récupérer après s'être débarrassés des monstres et des mages qui les contrôlaient.

La petite équipe prit la sortie, la mage chevalier en avait pris la tête suivit de près par Gray, le petit Lao sur ses épaules. Happy fermait la marche tout en gardant un œil à l'arrière à l'affut d'éventuels suiveurs.

Les prisonniers leur avaient expliqué qu'on les forçait à travailler à l'extraction d'un minerai situé au centre de la montagne. Ils devaient donc se rendre par l'un des tunnels, descendant un peu plus bas, pour atteindre la grande salle d'extraction. Ils y trouveraient une partie des ravisseurs aidés par des monstres enchaînés, leur avaient-ils raconté.

Les jeunes gens avancèrent à tâtons dans le sombre tunnel. Pour ne pas se faire repérer, ils avaient éteint leurs torches et restèrent silencieux.

Le petit groupe déboucha sur une balustrade surplombant une énorme cavité dans laquelle des dizaines d'hommes travaillaient d'arrache-pied à l'extraction. Les mages se demandèrent de quel type de minerai il s'agissait pour qu'il y ait besoin d'autant de main d'œuvre.

En se penchant au-dessus de la rambarde ils virent plusieurs monstres enchaînaient. Ils servaient vraisemblablement de dissuasion à d'éventuelles envies d'évasions qui pourraient prendre envie aux prisonniers.

A l'autre extrémité de la rambarde, Erza remarqua dans le fond, des silhouettes qui se détachaient. Elle reconnue leurs compagnons arrivés par l'autre tunnel. Ils semblaient les avoir eux-aussi remarqués puisqu'elle les vit leur faire de petits signes.

Intérieurement, la mage chevalier espérait que Natsu ne ferait rien de stupide. Puis, repensant à l'incident avec les prisonniers, elle pensa qu'il fallait tout aussi bien qu'elle garde un œil sur Gray, qui pouvait se montrer aussi impulsif que le dragon slayer dans certains cas...

La jeune femme fit un geste de la tête à Natsu, Wendy, Lucy et Charuru – pour qu'ils se rejoignent afin d'élaborer un plan. Ils longèrent la paroi pour ne pas se faire repérer de leurs ennemis.

Lorsqu'ils se rejoignirent finalement, Natsu paru soulagé de voir Gray en pleine forme mais fut intrigué par l'enfant qu'il portait dans son dos.

- Qui est-ce ? chuchota-t-il.

- Un prisonnier…, commença Erza.

- Il allait se faire agresser, continua Happy, mais Gray est arrivé à temps, il a fichu une bonne raclée à ce sale type ! lui conta-t-il enjoué.

Natsu observa son amant qui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Il avait le regard perdu dans le vague. Un regard qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis ce fameux soir…Le soir où Gray s'était mis à nu malgré lui, le soir où l'agression que son ami avait vécu lui avait sautée en pleine figure.

Le regard de Natsu s'arrêta ensuite sur le jeune garçon qui le fixait étrangement de ses deux orbes noisette. Croisant son regard, celui-ci resserra son étreinte autour du cou du mage de glace ce qui ne plut pas vraiment à Natsu ressentant une légère pointe de jalousie. Il se reprit finalement en se disant qu'il était ridicule d'être jaloux de ce garçon à l'air si innocent. Pourtant quelque chose dans son regard gênait Natsu mais il arrêta là sa réflexion lorsque Erza leur fit part de son plan.

- J'ai repéré un renfoncement de l'autre côté, dans la roche. Lucy, toi et Wendy, vous allez mettre le petit Lao à l'abri. Gray et Natsu vous venez avec moi, on va essayer de s'approcher au plus prêt de la mine. Mais je vous préviens les garçons ! Pas de grabuges ! Gray, si tu me refais le même coup que tout à l'heure…, lui fit-elle menaçante.

Ses amis furent surpris du ton employé par Erza et se demandèrent surtout ce qui avait bien pu se passer plus tôt. Gray quant à lui, soutint le regard de la jeune femme d'un air de défis ce qui agaça celle-ci au plus haut point. Lucy, voulant mettre un terme à l'ambiance pesante qui s'était installée entre ses deux amis, reprit la parole.

- Bon, on devrait se mettre en route au plus vite…

- Lucy a raison…, ajouta Happy.

Au bout d'un moment, Erza détourna les yeux du regard insistant de sa tête de mule d'ami et acquiesça finalement. Ils se mirent donc en route vers la cavité qui servirait de cachette aux filles et à Lao, pendant qu'elle se chargerait des monstres avec les deux hommes.

Lorsque Gray voulut descendre le jeune garçon de ses épaules, celui-ci se cramponna comme s'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues cireuses, devant des mages ébranlés par la scène.

- Lao, écoute-moi, lui fit le mage de glace d'une voix douce. Tu vas rester ici avec mes amies. Elles sont très gentilles tu sais…elles prendront soin de toi pendant que j'irais mettre k-o les hommes qui vous ont enlevés. D'accord ?

- Je…je ne veux pas que tu me laisses, lui répondit le garçon désespéré.

- Je reviendrais te chercher tout de suite après…je te le promets…

- Mais…

- Si nous ne le faisons pas, reprit le jeune homme, cet enfer continuera encore et toujours, continua-t-il espérant enfin le convaincre.

Natsu, qui perdait vraiment patience et qui avait compris que le garçon avait surtout peur que Gray ne revienne pas, ajouta :

- Eh bonhomme, tu n'as rien à craindre pour le glaçon, lui fit-il en désignant du menton le mage de glace, c'est l'un des mages les plus puissants que je connaisse ! Il lui faudra très peu de temps pour dégommer le plus de monstres possible !

Gray lui fit son plus beau sourire en guise de reconnaissance, faisant fondre instantanément le cœur du mage de feu.

- Tu vois ? ajouta le mage de glace à l'attention de Lao.

- D'accord…

Gray fit très attention en descendant le garçon de ses épaules.

- Wendy, est-ce que tu pourrais le soigner ? Il s'est blessé à la jambe pendant sa captivité.

- Bien sûr !

Le jeune homme fit un dernier sourire à Lao et rejoint Natsu et Erza qui l'attendaient impatiemment.

* * *

Les trois mages firent bien attention de ne pas se faire repérer. Mais c'était sans compter l'impatience inégalable de Natsu qui attendit d'être assez éloigné pour finalement partir au quart de tour avec la ferme intention de foncer dans le tas.

- Nats… ! n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir Erza.

Parfois la jeune femme se demandait bien pourquoi elle s'évertuait à donner des consignes à ses deux imbéciles d'amis puisque de toute façon ils n'en feraient qu'à leur tête…

Gray suivit son amant dès qu'il le vit partir devant lui. Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser distancer par ce lance-flammes !

Les deux hommes, suivit de loin par Erza qui essayait de couvrir leurs arrières, débouchèrent en plein milieu de l'immense cavité en bas de laquelle brûlait un magma très peu engageant.

Ils comptèrent environ dix monstres répartis dans toute la salle et une vingtaine d'hommes munis de fouets. Au-dessus d'eux, sur des saillies rocheuses, d'autres hommes les surveillaient. Les mages de Fairy Tail n'eurent pas le temps de se cacher qu'ils étaient déjà repérés.

- Des intrus en vue ! Attrapez-les ! cria l'un des hommes.

- Merde…, jura Erza entre ses dents. Les gars préparez-vous à vous battre !

- Pas besoin de le demander Erza ! J'm'enflamme ! répliqua Natsu particulièrement enthousiaste, des flammes jaillissant de ses poings.

- On va bien s'amuser…, rajouta Gray le sourire aux lèvres, frappant la paume de sa main avec son poing.

Erza leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré. Décidément, ces deux là avaient beau être adultes maintenant, ils réagissaient toujours comme les gamins qu'ils étaient autrefois…

Plusieurs gardes débarquèrent à ce moment là pour essayer d'attraper les jeunes mages. Mais ceux-ci étaient bien trop forts et ils furent rapidement mis hors d'état de nuire. Natsu, particulièrement frustré et les poings brûlants d'excitation, regarda les hommes situés plus haut :

- C'est tout ce que vous avez à nous proposer ?! les provoqua-t-il.

Les gardiens virent bien qu'ils n'avaient pas affaire à des humains normaux…

- Ce sont des mages ! Reconduisez les prisonniers dans leurs cellules et lâchez les monstres ! Vite !

Puis ce fut la débandade. Les prisonniers effrayés s'enfuirent dans tous les sens, créant le chaos autour d'eux. Les monstres furent lâchés ce qui n'arrangea en rien la situation.

- Les gars ! Je m'occupe des prisonniers ! leur cria la mage chevalier.

Mais les deux hommes ne l'écoutaient déjà plus, pris tout deux en sandwich entre les monstres qui s'approchaient d'eux dangereusement.

- Alors l'allumette, prêt à perdre ton pari ?

- Moi, perdre ? Ahah c'est ce qu'on va voir le glaçon ! D'ailleurs le gagnant remporte quoi ?

- Le perdant sera l'esclave de l'autre pendant une semaine ! proposa le mage de glace tout fier de sa trouvaille.

- C'est intéressant ça…, déclara le jeune homme un sourire coquin aux coins des lèvres.

Gray regretta aussitôt d'avoir proposé cette récompense…Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, bordel ?! Il avait vraiment intérêt à gagner s'il ne voulait pas en subir d'avantage de la part de son insatiable compagnon…

De son côté, Erza demanda de l'aide à Wendy pour mettre les prisonniers à l'abri. Lucy due rester avec Happy aux côtés de Lao, lequel observait avec grand intérêt les combats qui faisaient rage en contrebas.

Gray et Natsu étaient en effet en train de se battre contre des monstres gigantesques mais qui avaient bien du mal contre ces jeunes hommes débordants d'énergie et qui leur balançaient des coups à tour de bras tout en rigolant joyeusement.

Lao fut ébloui par leur magie qui surgissait de leurs mains mais il était surtout hypnotisé par celle de Gray. La mage aux clés qui observaient également la scène à ses côtés s'approcha de lui.

- C'est une belle magie, n'est-ce pas ? lui fit-elle en souriant.

Le garçon se mit à rougir en se rendant compte qu'il avait été repéré dans sa contemplation.

- Oui…, répondit-il timidement.

- Pour être honnête, continua la blonde, la magie de Gray est l'une des plus belles que je connaisse.

- Ah bon ? fit-il particulièrement intéressé.

- Oui, tu verrais tout ce qu'il peut fabriquer avec la glace ! C'est un véritable artiste !

- Oh…, réagit-il, des étoiles plein les yeux. Et moi aussi je pourrais l'apprendre ?

- Tu veux devenir mage ?

- Oui…j'aimerais bien…

Lucy lui fit son plus beau sourire puis reporta son attention sur ses deux amis qui avaient franchement l'air de s'amuser.

Pour le moment, ils avaient l'air d'être à égalité sur le nombre de monstres qu'ils avaient mis k-o. Il leur en restait deux chacun et mirent encore plus de hargne dans leur tâche, chacun voulant absolument gagner pour des raisons totalement différentes.

Natsu était particulièrement intéressé par la récompense et imaginait déjà ce que son esclave particulièrement sexy, pourrait bien lui faire pendant toute une semaine…Le but de Gray était pour sa part, d'éviter à tout prix de devenir LA récompense de Natsu, il ne savait que trop bien ce que celui-ci était capable de lui demander et il voulait éviter cela à tout prix !

Le mage de glace envoya son spécial « uppercut glacé »* au monstre qui ressemblait étrangement à une grosse peluche bleue…** Tandis que le mage de feu lui, envoyait des boules enflammées sur un autre monstre, vague croisement entre un cochon et un kangourou. ***

- Ahah ! Et un de plus pour moi, Crème glacée ! déclara un Natsu héroïque.

Gray tiqua au surnom que le dragon slayer venait de lui donner.

- Ne crie pas victoire trop tôt flammèche ! Moi aussi j'ai zigouillé le mien ! Et puis c'est quoi ce surnom que tu viens de me donner ?

- Quoi ? Crème glacée ? Ça c'est parce que t'es particulièrement appétissant Gray, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le jeune homme rougissant subitement, ne sut pas s'il le pensait vraiment ou si c'était une façon pour lui de détourner son attention, puisque Natsu attaquait maintenant de front les deux derniers monstres.

- L'enfoiré ! déclara le jeune homme. Tu ne vas quand même pas croire que je vais te les laisser tous les deux !

Les deux jeunes hommes attaquaient de concert les deux derniers monstres. La constellationniste observait auprès du jeune Lao des éclats lumineux mêlant le feu et la glace. Un magnifique arc en ciel de couleurs chaudes et froides se dégageait des coups portés par les deux hommes. Leurs magies avaient beau être totalement opposées, elles n'en étaient pas moins harmonieuses une fois unies l'une à l'autre. Lao était subjugué par autant de magie et par la dextérité et la souplesse dont faisaient preuve les mages qui semblaient se battre pour leur propre vie.

Les deux spectateurs ne connaissaient pas le véritable enjeu de ce combat…

Au bout d'un moment, les deux amis essoufflés regardèrent les deux formes étendues et inconscientes devant eux.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir ordonner à mon esclave pendant une semaine ? demanda Natsu d'un air triomphant.

- Quoi ? D'où que tu as vu, que tu avais gagné ?! Je te signale qu'on est à égalité Natsu ! On les a dégommés ensemble ! rétorqua le mage de glace mécontent.

- Que tu dis ! répliqua Natsu d'un air provoquant, le doigt levé.

- Hors de question que je me fasse avoir Natsu ! Tu n'as pas gagné, un point c'est tout !

Pendant que les deux hommes se disputaient devant l'incompréhension totale de Lucy et de Lao, Wendy rejoignit ces deux derniers en courant.

- Ah, vous êtes encore là ! Où en sont les garçons ? demanda-t-elle essoufflée.

- Euh…ils ont éliminés les monstres mais…, lui répondit Lucy d'un air désespéré, en regardant les deux hommes qui s'invectivaient en contrebas.

Sans plus réfléchir Wendy se pencha au-dessus de la rambarde pour les apostropher.

- Eh les gars ! Erza a besoin de vous ! Il y a des mages qui ont besoin d'une petite leçon ! leur fit-elle, persuadée que leur réaction n'allait pas tarder.

Comme prévu, les deux garçons arrêtèrent de se chamailler pour se pousser avant de se précipiter pour rejoindre leurs amis. Une fois avec eux, Natsu déclara à son amant :

- Voilà une bonne façon de nous départager ! Prépare-toi à me servir pendant toute une semaine mon p'tit glaçon givré ! lui lança-t-il avant de se précipiter dans le tunnel.

- De quoi il parle ? demanda Happy curieux.

Gray le regarda d'un air abattu.

- De rien Happy…De rien…

Puis il demanda à Wendy :

- Alors, ils sont où ces mages, Wendy ?

- Suivez-moi !

Ses amis la suivirent mais voyant que Lao peinait à les suivre malgré la guérison de sa blessure à la jambe, Gray le souleva d'un seul bras pour le jeter dans son dos. Le garçon s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au cou du jeune homme et se sentit tout à coup plus en sécurité que jamais.

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, Erza et Natsu étaient déjà aux prises avec deux mages. Gray déposa le jeune garçon à l'abri et rejoignit ses deux amis. Visiblement, deux mages étaient déjà étendus sur le sol.

- J'en ai déjà un d'avance sur toi ! lui asséna son ami moqueur.

- Rhhh…, pesta le mage de glace tout en attrapant un mage par le col en lui balançant un poing de glace particulièrement douloureux en pleine figure.

Manifestement, les mages ici présents n'étaient pas particulièrement puissants et malgré leur nombre, ils furent vite mis hors d'état de nuire.

Lorsque le combat fut terminé, Natsu et Gray comptèrent chacun leur « tas » de mages qu'ils s'étaient fait chacun de leur côté, devant l'air dépité de leurs compagnons face à la puérilité des deux hommes.

Au grand désarroi du mage de glace, le dragon slayer comptait un mage de plus à son palmarès. Natsu fit un magnifique sourire étincelant à son amant, il s'approcha doucement de lui et lui chuchota :

- Alors Gray…prépare-toi à répondre au moindre de mes désirs pendant une semaine entière…

Il lui mordilla sensuellement l'oreille en guise de conclusion, laissant son souffle chaud au passage. Gray ne savait plus où se mettre, il était devenu dangereusement rouge mais heureusement, personne ne remarqua l'échange entre les deux hommes…

* * *

Après cette victoire éclair, les fées ligotèrent les mages criminels et les enfermèrent dans des cellules réservées jusqu'alors aux prisonniers.

Ils apprirent également des travailleurs forcés que le minerai qu'on les obligeait à extraire était, en réalité, une source d'énergie inhérente à la montagne qui était un ancien volcan, et qui permettait de fertiliser la vallée en contrebas. Depuis le début des disparitions des habitants de la région – uniquement des hommes – la terre était ainsi devenue peu à peu stérile et engendrait une famine encore jamais connue à ce jour.

Erza profita d'un peu de répit pour contacter le commanditaire à l'aide de la lacrima de communication que celui-ci lui avait confié avant leur départ. Il lui annonça qu'une équipe de secours était prête à les rejoindre. L'inconvénient était que l'équipe mettrait quelques jours pour atteindre le sommet du volcan…

Pendant ce temps, Natsu avait entrepris de visiter les lieux avec Happy ; Wendy assistée de Charuru, soignait les blessés et Gray et Lucy étaient restés avec Lao.

- Dis-moi Lao, commença le mage de glace d'une voix douce. Y a-t-il quelqu'un que tu connais et qui pourrait s'occuper de toi ?

- Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde et mon père…, commença-t-il les larmes aux yeux. Mon père est mort la semaine dernière…, avoua-t-il en sanglotant.

Le garçon âgé en réalité de 13 ans, se blottit de lui-même contre Gray, surpris par son geste mais qui le serra néanmoins contre lui.

- Je suis désolé Lao…

- Il…il était malade…, reprit le garçon en pleurant, je les ai supplié de le laisser se reposer quelque jours mais ils ont refusé ! C'est eux qui ont tué mon père ! explosa-t-il. Je voudrais qu'ils meurent tous pour ce qu'ils ont fait !

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens Lao…mais la vengeance n'arrange rien…crois-en mon expérience, lui répondit le mage de glace calmement.

Pourtant, il n'en pensait pas le moindre mot…Mais cet enfant devait se reconstruire, il était bien trop jeune pour penser à la vengeance.

- Est-ce que vous allez me laisser…tout seul ? demanda Lao apeuré.

- Bien sûr que non…S'il n'y a vraiment personne pour toi ici, nous t'emmènerons avec nous, à Magnolia.

- Nous ne laissons jamais l'un des nôtres derrière nous, ajouta la mage stellaire, et puis si tu veux devenir mage…tu auras besoin d'un petit coup de main, conclut-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

* * *

Les mages de Fairy Tail décidèrent de rester dans la montagne le temps de l'arrivée des renforts. Ils ne voulaient pas laisser les prisonniers livrés à eux-mêmes, cela risquait de virer au carnage. Erza, en parfait général des armées, établit donc quelques règles de savoir vivre. Ainsi, tout le monde mettrait la main à la pâte, avait-elle décidé.

Chacun des mages de Fairy Tail eut un groupe de réfugiés à prendre sous son aile en veillant bien à ce qu'aucuns heurts ne soient à déplorer. Erza veilla également à ne pas mettre les mages qui avaient laissé le petit Lao se faire agresser, avec Gray, craignant que celui-ci ne règle ses comptes une bonne fois pour toute. Sa réaction violente l'inquiétait et démontrait bien que malgré son attitude normale et détendue de ces derniers jours, le cœur de son ami était toujours aussi meurtrit et n'était pas encore prêt à cicatriser…

Lao, quant à lui, avait insisté pour rester avec le mage de glace ce qui déplut particulièrement à Natsu, agacé de ne pas pouvoir passer de temps seul à seul avec Gray.

Ils se retrouvaient tous pour les repas. L'ambiance s'était bien sûr détendue, seuls quelques incidents avaient été signalés, principalement dus à l'enfermement prolongé. Cependant, pour palier à ce genre de perturbation, ils sortaient de temps à autres par petits groupes, à l'air libre pour se détendre un peu.

* * *

Le soir du 3ème jour à l'intérieur du volcan, Gray se leva un instant dans l'intention de se dégourdir les jambes. Il confia Lao – qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle – à Lucy avec laquelle l'enfant s'entendait plutôt bien, puis s'éloigna. Natsu attendit un peu avant de le suivre.

_Où est-ce qu'il est parti ?_ S'inquiéta le dragon slayer. Il reconnut la silhouette du jeune homme dans l'ouverture de la grotte. Il l'observa un instant, détaillant le corps parfait du jeune homme, lui enlevant ses vêtements du regard, se délectant de sa nudité qui se faisait jour à son esprit…Il secoua vivement la tête pour revenir sur terre.

Natsu s'approcha finalement de Gray sans faire le moindre bruit, ce qui était exceptionnel venant de sa part, puis l'enserra de ses bras puissants. Le mage de glace sursauta, mais lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait de sa tête à flammes préférée, resserra l'étreinte autour de ses bras.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tenir encore longtemps séparé de toi, lui déclara le dragon.

- Il va bien falloir pourtant, on est bien parti pour rester encore une paire de jours ici, le temps que les renforts n'arrivent…

Natsu desserra son étreinte et tourna le brun face à lui.

- Tu me manques Gray…, lui fit-il en lui caressant la joue.

Il rapprocha le visage du jeune homme vers le sien et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux comme s'ils avaient peur que cet instant ne s'envole à jamais. Puis Natsu reprit la parole.

- On n'a pas reparlé de ce qui s'est passé avec Erza l'autre jour…

- De quoi veux-tu parler ? demanda Gray intrigué.

- Tu sais, quand t'as sauvé le gosse.

- Oh…tu parles de ça.

- Oui. Raconte-moi, s'enquit Natsu.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire tu sais.

- Pourtant, Erza a sous-entendu que tu avais commis une imprudence, insista le rose.

- Tu sais comment elle est, elle exagère toujours.

- Gray…s'il te plaît.

Gray soupira de dépit.

- C'est vrai que j'ai agis sur un coup de tête. Mais ce type…et son rire…C'est son rire qui m'a fait intervenir, commença-t-il songeur.

- Comment ça ?

- Il m'a rappelé quelqu'un qui avait aussi ce même rire…un rire qui glaçait le sang car je savais ce que cela signifiait à ce moment là…, déclara Gray.

- Tu parles d'un de ces types qui t'ont fait du mal ?

- Oui…

- Et tu penses que ce que ce prisonnier voulait à Lao c'était…le violer…? hésita Natsu.

Gray frémit à ces mots. Natsu se rapprocha de lui et l'enveloppa de son bras dans un geste protecteur.

- J'en suis persuadé…, soupira le jeune homme.

- L'enfoiré…Comment peut-on ne serait-ce que songer à faire ça à un enfant ! pesta le mage de feu.

- Si Erza n'était pas intervenu…Je crois que j'aurais été capable de le tuer, Natsu, lui déclara-t-il d'un air grave.

- Je suis sûr que tu ne l'aurais pas fait.

- Ah oui et comment tu peux savoir ça, toi ?

- Parce que je te connais mieux que personne…Tu es incapable d'enlever la vie à qui que ce soit, même pas à la pire des ordures !

- J'aimerais être aussi affirmatif que toi…

- Eh, arrête de te torturer ainsi l'esprit, tu veux ? lui conseilla Natsu.

- Que se passera-t-il s'ils me retrouvent…? demanda Gray, changeant subitement de sujet.

Natsu comprit où son amant voulait en venir. Il le regarda et vit la terreur dans son regard. Oui, Gray était terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau face à ses agresseurs. Il était évident maintenant que depuis l'incident avec le prisonnier et le jeune Lao, Gray repensait à nouveau à son agression et aux deux ravisseurs qui s'étaient enfuis.

- Je ne les laisserais pas te faire le moindre mal Gray, je t'en fais la promesse, le rassura Natsu en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Je suis ridicule…Si ça se trouve, ceux qui ont réussi à s'enfuir n'appartiennent même pas à la bande qui m'a agressé. Après tout, ils étaient nombreux il me semble, seule une poignée d'entre eux ne s'en est pris à moi…

- Tu as le droit d'avoir peur Gray, il n'y rien de ridicule là dedans. Mais tu as raison, ceux qui se sont échappés sont sans doute des mages qui ne connaissaient même pas ton existence ! le rassura-t-il.

Le mage de glace embrassa tendrement Natsu en guise de remerciement même s'il ne croyait pas un seul instant à cette théorie. Gray voyait au moins deux de ses agresseurs voir trois, avoir la capacité ne pas se laisser prendre par la guilde de Louca. Mais le jeune homme décida de ne plus y songer parce qu'à cet instant il n'aurait pas pu se sentir plus en sécurité que dans les bras de Natsu.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent à nouveau tendrement. Mais le baiser tendre se transforma rapidement en baiser passionné. Les deux amants séparés depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, sentirent le désir affluer. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, essoufflés, puis Natsu se saisit brusquement du poignet du mage de glace et le conduisit vivement vers un endroit éloigné de l'ouverture de la grotte, caché entre des buissons et la paroi de la montagne.

Le jour déclinait mais le soleil couchant illuminait le visage des deux hommes.

Natsu poussa impatiemment son amant contre la roche et l'embrassa fougueusement. Celui-ci qui se laissa faire au début, stoppa le mage de feu rougit de désir en le retenant par les poignets.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes Gray ? lui demanda-t-il paniqué.

- Eh bien, commença le jeune homme, je ne suis pas encore ton esclave, si ? demanda-t-il d'un air coquin.

- Euh…non…je préfère qu'on soit rentré à Magnolia pour ça, répondit Natsu avec gourmandise.

- Alors tu peux bien me laisser prendre le contrôle pour cette fois…? lui demanda le mage de glace très heureux de cette soudaine idée lumineuse. ****

Natsu qui comprit où le jeune homme voulait en venir, le regarda un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui…je suppose que je peux t'octroyer ce répit…, lui répondit-il d'un air langoureux.

Gray lui fit un magnifique sourire et inversa sa place avec celle du dragon slayer. Il pressa ensuite son corps contre le sien, les yeux embués par le désir, et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé.

Les deux hommes firent l'amour plus sauvagement que jamais ce soir-là, mus par une passion dévorante à la fois animée par le besoin du corps de l'autre et par le désir de ne faire plus qu'un. Plus que jamais, Gray avait besoin de se sentir vivant et seule la présence de Natsu à ses côtés avait ce pouvoir de renaissance sur chacune de ses cellules, sur chaque parcelle de son corps et de sa peau.

Épuisés par leurs ébats, Gray tomba à genoux sur l'herbe fraîche et Natsu se laissa glisser le long de la roche contre laquelle son amant lui avait fait vivre des sensations qui lui étaient jusqu'alors inconnues. Puis lentement, il se rapprocha du mage de glace qui avait du mal à se remettre de leur activité particulièrement intense, l'altitude n'aidant pas.

Natsu releva le visage de son compagnon vers le sien et admira la douce coloration qui recouvrait ses joues, ses lèvres encore rougies et humides, et déposa un tendre baiser sur ces dernières.

- Putain Gray…, lui fit-il encore essoufflé.

Le mage de glace le regarda, inquiet.

- Tu me refais ça quand tu veux…, déclara Natsu un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Gray lui fit son si rare et précieux sourire, que son amant s'empressa de capturer de ses lèvres, tel un trésor. Ils s'assirent finalement côte à côte reprenant lentement des forces. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils laissèrent leurs deux cœurs reprendre un rythme normal.

- Nous devrions retourner là-bas. J'en connais qui vont se poser des questions et Lao risque de s'inquiéter de mon absence, reprit le mage de glace après un moment.

- En parlant de Lao, Gray…

- Oui ?

- Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais…t'éloigner un peu ? commença-t-il hésitant.

- Comment ça m'éloigner un peu ? demanda Gray incrédule.

- Je crois qu'il s'est entiché de toi…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! s'exclama Gray sur la défensive.

- Lao est sans arrêt dans tes jambes, il te suit comme ton ombre…

- Et ?

- Et je crois qu'il a développé certains…sentiments à ton encontre.

- Des sentiments ? Écoute Natsu, c'est normal que Lao soit plus attaché à moi qu'à l'un d'entre vous, je l'ai sauvé après tout ! Et puis, il est seul, orphelin, il n'a personne sur qui compter.

- C'est pas seulement ça…j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il éprouve quelque chose. Tu sais…de l'amour…, se risqua Natsu.

- Putain Natsu, c'est qu'un gamin, il a 13 ans ! Que veux-tu qu'il développe comme sentiment amoureux ? Je suis sûr qu'il ne sait même pas ce que c'est ! Il a juste besoin d'un adulte à ses côtés, c'est tout.

- On peut tomber amoureux à 13 ans je te signale !

- T'étais amoureux de qui toi à 13 ans, hein ? J'aimerais bien le savoir…, demanda Gray impatient.

- Moi je n'étais pas amoureux. Mais toi, si ! déclara Natsu un sourire en coin.

- Hein ?!

- Erza…, répondit le dragon slayer.

- Oh…c'était juste un béguin, ça n'a rien à voir avec de l'amour, répondit Gray rougissant légèrement.

- Peut-être mais à cet âge là on ne fait pas la différence. Et puis en plus…

- Oui ?

- Il me regarde de travers, il n'aime pas qu'on soit si proche, t'explique ça comment toi ? interrogea Natsu.

- Je crois que tu te fais des idées…Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux ? demanda Gray taquin.

- Jaloux ? Moi ? Pfff ! Tu plaisantes !? Pourquoi je serais jaloux !? Non…c'est plutôt qu'en ce moment tu as besoin de t'occuper de toi avant tout, je pense que tu es trop fragile pour le prendre en charge.

- Qui te parle de le prendre en charge ?

- Tu lui as dit qu'il viendrait avec nous à Magnolia…Il faudra bien qu'il loge quelque part.

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça…J'en parlerais au vieux, il trouvera un moyen, lui…, déclara Gray songeur.

- Mouais, j'espère, parce qu'il est hors de question que tu le gardes avec toi !

- C'est un ordre ? s'enquit Gray abasourdi.

- Plutôt un conseil…

- De toute façon, je serais bien incapable de m'occuper d'un marmot…, déclara Gray tout en enfilant son pantalon. Allez Natsu, rhabille-toi. moi je pars en premier.

- On reprendra cette conversation Gray.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard en coin puis s'éloigna vers l'entrée de la grotte. Natsu le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement de sa vue. Tout en se rhabillant, il repensa à la conversation que les deux hommes venaient d'avoir. Décidément, Gray était aveugle de ne pas avoir vu l'évidence. Gray avait raison bien sûr, Lao avait vécu de terribles souffrances, il était seul et orphelin. C'était bien pour cette raison que Natsu décida de le garder à l'œil plus que jamais. Il n'y avait rien de pire qu'un adolescent désespéré…

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur de la grotte, une petite fête s'était improvisée. Les mages avaient trouvé quelques tonneaux d'alcools et avaient entrepris d'en distribuer aux anciens prisonniers pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

L'ambiance était joyeuse, quelques hommes s'étaient même mis à chanter. Tous faisaient la fête. Tous, sauf un jeune garçon particulièrement inquiet de l'absence de son nouvel ami. Lucy qui avait remarqué son humeur morose s'assit à ses côtés.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Lao ? lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Nan…c'est juste que…ça fait un moment que Gray est parti…et Natsu aussi d'ailleurs…Je m'inquiète un peu, déclara-t-il finalement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, je suis sûre que ses deux idiots vont très bien ! lui répondit-elle sachant très bien ce que devaient être en train de faire les deux hommes.

- Tu ne veux pas aller voir ? lui demanda Lao d'un air implorant.

Lucy s'était figée à la demande du garçon, repensant soudainement au matin où la jeune femme avait surpris ses deux amis enlacés, faisant des choses pas très catholiques…

- Euh…je suis sûre qu'ils ne vont pas tarder, attendons un peu, d'accord ?

Le garçon, déçu, posa sa tête sur sa main dans un geste d'ennui. La mage aux clés, quant à elle, souhaita que ses amis absents depuis un bon moment maintenant, reviennent très vite.

Wendy et Erza qui étaient accompagnées des deux Exceeds vinrent se rasseoir auprès d'eux tout en surveillant la fête qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux, voulant ainsi éviter d'éventuels débordements.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le mage de glace refit son apparition à la plus grande joie de Lao. Le jeune homme avait l'air exténué et une légère coloration teintait ses joues habituellement pâles.

- Est-ce que tout va bien Gray ? lui demanda le jeune garçon inquiet devant l'état de faiblesse de son ami.

- Euh…oui oui, lui répondit-il rapidement en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

Il prit place silencieusement à côté de son petit groupe d'amis. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est le dragon slayer qui réapparut subitement. Celui-ci avait une démarche quelque peu bancale ce qui fit pouffer ses amis qui en avait bien compris la raison.

- Eh bien dis-moi Gray, on dirait que tu n'as pas loupé Natsu ! remarqua Wendy devant ses amis effarés devant un tel manque de discrétion.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, Wendy, répondit le jeune homme en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Puis comme pour appuyer l'affirmation de la petite mage céleste, Natsu dû s'appuyer sur l'épaule du mage de glace pour pouvoir s'asseoir, tout en faisant une petite grimace de douleur.

- Ça va Natsu…? lui demanda Happy inquiet pour son ami.

- En fait…, commença le jeune homme, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie, déclara-t-il en jetant un regard complice à son amant.

Celui-ci rougit jusqu'aux oreilles puis se leva d'un coup prétextant une subite envie de boire quelque chose. Lao le talonna, intrigué par le comportement étrange des deux mages. Natsu les suivit du regard sans mot dire.

De leurs côtés, leurs amis dévisagèrent le dragon slayer.

- Quoi ? leur demanda-t-il gêné par leur regard insistant.

- « _Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma_ vie » ? répéta la constellationniste en imitant exagérément son ami.

- Et bien en fait, commença le jeune homme, jusqu'à maintenant c'est moi qui sautait sur Gray, leur avoua-t-il aucunement gêné par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à leur révéler de leur intimité. Sauf une fois…parce que je lui avais demandé mais là…il m'a fait un truc…

- Natsu, on ne veut rien entendre ! le coupa Erza devenue subitement rouge comme une pivoine, teinte qu'avaient également prise Lucy et Wendy. Et si les Exceeds avaient eu la faculté de rougir, les deux petits chats auraient surement hérité de la même couleur.

- Moi je veux bien avoir quelques détails, contredit la dragon slayer au grand désarroi des autres.

La petite fête se déroula ainsi, dans la bonne humeur, jusque tard dans la soirée mais Erza y mit fin pour éviter que les prisonniers ne soient trop surexcités et que la soirée ne finisse en bagarre générale.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps là, dans le royaume de Gemma à l'extrême Est d'Earthland._

- Mon fidèle ami, penses-tu que nous finirons par le retrouver ?

Le petit ophidien répondit à son maître par un sifflement enjoué tout en ondulant dans une danse délicate.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, son tatouage va grandement nous aider.

L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs repensa à ce que son père lui avait dit un jour…

- _Tu sais mon garçon, un jour j'ai décidé que je voulais devenir le roi de ce royaume._

- _Comment avez-vous fait Père ? lui avait-il demandé._

- _Quand tu veux quelque chose plus que tout au monde, mon fils, tu peux abattre des montagnes !_

Il n'avait pas vraiment compris à ce moment là comment son père avait réussi à obtenir le trône de Gemma mais il se souvenait que c'était parce qu'il l'avait voulu plus que tout qu'il avait réussi à l'obtenir.

C'était la seule leçon qu'il ait vraiment retenue de son père, qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé d'ailleurs…

Aujourd'hui, la même passion le guidait lui, prince et futur roi de Gemma. Lui aussi avait l'intention de conquérir quelque chose…quelque chose à laquelle il tenait plus que tout depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur Lui. Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre un instant lorsqu'il L'avait vu. Ses cheveux noirs dansant dans la brise légère, ses muscles tendus et son torse nu lorsqu'il s'entrainait chaque matin au levé du jour. Oui, lorsqu'il avait posé ses yeux sur ce jeune homme, il avait su quel serait le but de sa vie.

- Va mon ami, retrouve mon chaton et appelle-moi quand tu l'auras fait.

Le serpent ondula jusqu'à la porte de la chambre du prince, futur roi du royaume de Gemma, le prince Hebi...

* * *

**Note* **_« uppercut glacé »_ : technique de ma totale invention, je trouvais que ça sonnait bien…simple mais efficace.

**Note** **_le monstre qui ressemble à une « grosse peluche bleue »_ : j'ai pensé au monstre dans le film Monstre et Cie, allez savoir pourquoi...

**Note*** **_le monstre qui est un « vague croisement entre un cochon et un kangourou »_ : parfois, l'imagination vous fait partir totalement en cacahouète. Ce fut le cas ici…

**Note**** **_« Alors tu peux bien me laisser prendre le contrôle pour cette fois…? lui demanda le mage de glace très heureux de cette soudaine idée lumineuse. »_ : Quelle idée lumineuse mon cher Gray ! Non mais franchement, as-tu vraiment besoin de ce type de stratagème pour reprendre les rênes ?

Et bien oui ! Ici Gray n'a visiblement pas encore assez confiance en lui pour mener leurs ébats amoureux…il a donc besoin de donner des raisons à Natsu pour le faire...

* * *

**Notes**** : Une petite mission somme toute banale mais qui permet d'ajouter tout d'abord un peu d'action, de faire ressurgir les peurs de Gray et d'introduire un nouveau personnage qui semble être un élément perturbateur pour notre cher dragon.**

**J'ai modifié pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre qui ne me satisfaisait pas du tout dans son état initial. J'avais prévu par exemple un lemon mais, voulant guérir de cette **_**lemonite aigüe**_** tenace, je l'ai supprimé pour simplement le suggérer. **

**Et puis j'ai souhaité terminer ce chapitre par les pensées d'un certain personnage, histoire de ne pas oublier ce cher Hebi…Cela permet aussi de ne pas oublier le côté sombre du début qui reviendra sans doute dans les prochains chapitres…peut-être dès le prochain d'ailleurs, qui sait ?**

**Chapitre 6 le mercredi 20 novembre. Celui-ci sera plus noir que les précédents…Je n'en dis pas plus !**


	6. Quand la menace devient réelle

**Chapitre 6 :**** Voilà un chapitre un peu plus dans la veine que le tout premier. Celui-ci est plus sombre. L'ambiance change donc radicalement ici après un développement centré sur la relation de Gray et Natsu que j'ai fait évoluer dans un environnement un peu plus léger. **

**Ici, Gray se voit replonger dans l'enfer…**

**/!\ Scènes violentes et langage cru à nouveau au rendez-vous.**

* * *

**Réponse à une review anonyme pour le chapitre 5 :  
**

_**Merci pour ta review "Guest" (?) et je suis contente que le précédent chapitre t'ait plu ! Dans le chapitre ci-dessous, tu vas savoir si le second à s'être échappé est bien le balafré...Pour ce qui est du lemon, comme tu n'as pas de compte je ne peux pas te l'envoyer *rire sadique* mais je risque par contre de le recycler pourquoi pas dans un autre chapitre !**_

_**A bientôt et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**Quand la menace devient réelle**_

L'équipe de secours arriva finalement dès le lendemain matin. Elle prit aussitôt en charge les anciens prisonniers, heureux à l'idée de retrouver leur village et leur foyer. Les mages de Fairy Tail décidèrent de prendre la route dans la foulée sachant les jours de marche qu'ils auraient à faire avant d'atteindre la vallée et de rejoindre leur commanditaire pour obtenir la récompense due à la mission accomplie.

Il fut décidé que Lao les accompagnerait. En effet, celui-ci avait tellement insisté pour rester avec Gray qu'ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de le prendre avec eux. Le garçon n'ayant plus de famille, il valait tout aussi bien qu'il reste avec des personnes de confiance.

Bien que la descente de la montagne fût plus rapide que son ascension, les fées durent établir des campements au fur et à mesure de leur progression. Les deux hommes accueillirent Lao dans leur tente. Un lit fut donc placé entre Gray et Natsu, pour recevoir le nouveau venu. Les deux hommes, sous l'insistance de Gray, avaient décidé de cacher leur relation au garçon pour ne pas le perturber plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Gray craignait en effet, que celui-ci ne comprenne pas que deux hommes puissent s'aimer et surtout, il se sentait incapable de le lui expliquer...

Natsu était déçu de ne pas pouvoir dormir dans les bras de son amant. Il s'y était habitué pendant les quelques jours de voyage qui les avaient mené au sommet de la montagne – et de s'imaginer couché si proche de lui sans pouvoir le toucher le rendait malade et d'humeur morose.

Cependant, au cours de la première nuit, Natsu fut réveillé par des gémissements plaintifs. Lorsqu'il éclaira la tente, il vit que Gray tremblait de tous ses membres. Le jeune homme semblait faire à nouveau des cauchemars…Cette histoire était donc loin d'être finie, malheureusement, se disait Natsu inquiet. Encore une fois, il ressentait une profonde tristesse de voir ainsi son ami de toujours dans cet état de faiblesse. Il paraissait si fragile, si vulnérable dans ces moments là…

Il vit alors que Lao était lui aussi réveillé, figé devant la scène.

- Lao…, chuchota le jeune homme. Ne sois pas choqué par ce que je vais faire mais il faut que je m'occupe de Gray...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a…? demanda le garçon les yeux plein de sommeil.

- Il fait des cauchemars…et la seule façon de le calmer est que je le prenne dans mes bras…toute la nuit, annonça Natu.

- Hein ? s'étonna Lao qui semblait ne pas comprendre ce que voulait dire le dragon slayer.

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, Natsu enjamba le petit lit de Lao pour se faufiler dans les draps de Gray. Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras et le berça tendrement sous les yeux incrédules du jeune garçon. Gray se calma aussitôt dans les bras de son amant, rassuré par la protection que lui offrait Natsu.

Lao ne semblait pas apprécier cette nouvelle proximité entre les deux hommes mais il ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet. Il les regarda songeur, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'endorme enfin.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Lao se réveilla, Gray était déjà sorti de la tente. Il ne restait plus que Natsu qui était en train de s'habiller. Lao profita d'être seul avec lui pour lui parler.

- C'est pas normal…, commença-t-il.

Natsu se retourna, étonné, sur le garçon qui s'était assis dans son lit.

- Quoi donc ? demanda-t-il ne comprenant pas où le garçon voulait en venir.

- C'est pas normal que deux garçons dorment ensembles…

- Je t'ai expliqué que Gray faisait des cauchemars…, tenta de justifier Natsu.

- C'était pas une raison pour rester avec lui toute la nuit dans son lit, c'est trop bizarre ! se renfrogna le garçon.

- Il n'y a rien de bizarre là dedans, Gray et moi on se connaît depuis qu'on a 10 ans, c'est mon meilleur ami et il a besoin de mon aide. Écoute Lao, je n'ai rien contre toi, mais moi ce que je trouve bizarre c'est ta jalousie…, répondit le jeune homme agacé.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux !

- Ah non ? Pourtant ça m'en a tout l'air et tu veux que je te dise ? Je crois que tu t'es trop attaché à Gray et ça, ce n'est pas normal…

- Je vais lui dire ce que tu as fait ! s'écria Lao en se redressant sur ses jambes.

- Très bien, vas-y, te gêne pas surtout ! s'énerva Natsu.

Gray arriva à ce moment-là, intrigué par les éclats de voix.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? On vous entend vous disputer jusqu'à l'autre bout du campement !

- Natsu a dormi dans ton lit cette nuit ! s'empressa de lui dire le garçon.

- Oui, je suis au courant…Je fais des cauchemars et Natsu est le seul à pouvoir me calmer…, expliqua-t-il.

- Mais…deux garçons ne peuvent pas dormir ensembles…c'est pas normal, affirma Lao aux deux hommes.

- Gray, on devrait lui dire carrément, proposa Natsu.

- Tu as raison…Lao, assieds-toi s'il te plaît.

Le garçon s'exécuta et se rassis dans son lit d'un air renfrogné. Gray le regarda dans le blanc des yeux, cherchant un moyen de lui expliquer simplement les choses.

- Natsu et moi, on est un peu plus que de simples amis…tu vois ? Lui et moi on est…

Ne sachant pas quels mots utiliser, il prit la main de Natsu dans la sienne et embrassa celle-ci tendrement.

- C'est dégoûtant ! s'exclama Lao rouge de colère.

- Eh ! s'énerva Natsu devant son comportement.

- Natsu, laisse-moi avec lui s'il te plaît.

- Quoi ?!

- Natsu…

Gray lui fit les gros yeux pour que sa tête de mule d'amant s'exécute.

- C'est bon…Je vous laisse ! renonça-t-il contrarié.

Le mage de glace attendit que Natsu ne sorte de la tente pour reprendre la conversation.

- Pourquoi dis-tu que c'est dégoûtant, Lao ? demanda-t-il calmement.

- C'est ce que mon père m'a dit. Il m'a dit que les hommes qui faisaient des trucs ensembles c'était mal et qu'ils étaient les enfants du diable…, se justifia le jeune garçon.

- Les enfants du diable ? soupira-t-il. Écoute, je sais que souvent quand on pense à couple, on pense à un homme avec une femme. Mais…, sembla hésiter le jeune homme, il arrive que parfois, on trouve le vrai bonheur avec quelqu'un du même sexe…un autre homme ou une autre femme. Penses-tu vraiment que deux personnes qui s'aiment et qui sont heureuses ensemble puissent être mauvaises ?

- Ben je sais pas trop…, hésita le garçon.

- A partir du moment où il y a de l'amour…je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait mal…On ne fait de mal à personne tu sais, on est juste…bien ensemble et le reste n'a pas d'importance.

Le jeune garçon sembla réfléchir intensément à ce que venait de lui dire son nouvel ami.

- Tu l'aimes Natsu ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Gray rougit légèrement paraissant gêné par sa question. Il y avait bien sûr pensé lui-même mais il ne savait pas très bien encore ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour Natsu...

- On n'en a pas vraiment parlé ensemble encore…mais oui j'ai des sentiments pour lui.

Lao paru déçu mais au fond de lui il se sentait tout aussi soulagé…parce que finalement contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, lui non plus n'était donc pas un enfant du diable…

Comme pour étayer sa réflexion, Gray qui l'observait depuis un moment, posa sa main sur sa tête et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Tu sais Lao, ça ne change rien entre nous…On est toujours amis, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Oui…

Lao le regarda intensément sans mot dire et puis le suivit du regard lorsque Gray, rassuré, sortit finalement de la tente.

- Alors moi aussi je suis normal…, conclut le garçon songeur.

* * *

Les quatre jours de marche furent assez calmes dans l'ensemble. Lao était moins bavard mais avait gardé cette proximité silencieuse avec Gray, sous l'œil toujours méfiant de Natsu.

Le soir, Gray et Natsu s'endormaient dans le même lit afin d'éviter que les cauchemars du mage de glace ne ressurgissent à nouveau. Chaque soir, Lao les observait avec intérêt, s'imaginant parfois à la place de Natsu, consolant Gray tendrement. Cette fois, Lao ne se sentait plus coupable de telles pensées…

* * *

Les jeunes mages, furent de retour de mission après quelques jours de marche et un long trajet en train qui mit k-o Natsu – qui, cette fois-ci, n'eut pas la chance de bénéficier du sort de Wendy.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Magnolia, Lao fut subjugué par les dimensions impressionnantes de la ville à l'opposé du petit village dans lequel il avait grandi. Mais ce furent surtout les innombrables lumières qui éclairaient cette douce soirée de fin d'été, qui émerveillèrent le jeune garçon.

Lao fut d'autant plus ébloui en arrivant devant l'imposante façade de la guilde de Fairy Tail.

- Whaou ! s'exclama-t-il, ébahi, devant les sourires de ses compagnons de voyage.

- Et encore, tu n'as rien vu, lui confia Lucy.

- Tu vas voir l'ambiance qui règne ici ! ajouta Gray.

- Qui est-ce que je vais dégommer en premier ?! s'enflamma Natsu qui avait repris toutes ses facultés et sa bonne humeur.

- Calme tes ardeurs Natsu…J'ai bien l'intention de m'offrir la part de fraisier que j'ai bien méritée après cette longue mission, et dans le calme surtout !

- Et c'est reparti…, ajouta Charuru blasée.

- Détends-toi un peu Charuru…, lui conseilla Wendy.

- Je mangerais bien du poisson moi…

Lorsque les mages enjoués passèrent la porte de la guilde, ils trouvèrent étrange le silence qui envahissait la grande salle si habituellement animée. Personne derrière le bar et personne nulle part d'ailleurs...L'atmosphère était lourde et les mages particulièrement réceptifs se sentirent oppressés.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? murmura Erza.

- Eh ! Bande de nazes ! Arrêtez de vous cacher et venez vous battre ! hurla le mage de feu.

La petite équipe avança prudemment. Soudain, une silhouette surgissant d'un recoin sombre de la pièce, plaqua silencieusement une large main sur les lèvres de Gray, trop surpris pour réagir. Il fut entraîné de force vers un coin éloigné de la pièce, sans que ses amis ne s'en rendent compte. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de se défendre ni de prononcer le moindre son.

C'est à ce moment là que tous les mages qui étaient jusqu'alors absents aux yeux de l'équipe rentrée de mission, réapparurent soudainement devant les mages étonnés par le phénomène. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Mais…, commença Lucy incrédule devant cette réapparition.

- Attention derrière vous ! cria Mirajane lorsqu'elle put enfin réagir en voyant l'homme qui venait d'entraîner Gray vers le fond de la salle.

Un sort semblait avoir rendu tous les mages de la guilde invisibles aux yeux des nouveaux arrivants.

Un rire sadique retentit derrière eux.

Natsu et les autres se retournèrent en même temps à l'entente de ce rire lugubre. Ils furent horrifiés lorsqu'ils virent Gray, une énorme main devant sa bouche, se débattant comme un beau diable. Il était maintenu fermement par un homme blond d'une taille impressionnante, dépassant d'une bonne tête le jeune homme. Cet homme avait un rictus mauvais accroché sur un visage déformé par une balafre mais surtout par la cruauté qui s'en dégageait.

- Gray ! s'écrièrent les mages d'une seule voix.

Le mage de glace eut le regard révulsé lorsqu'il entendit ce rire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Des souvenirs douloureux ressurgirent d'un seul coup à sa mémoire.

- Alors joli-cœur…heureux de me revoir ? lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

- Qu…, commença Natsu.

Le dragon slayer sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'il comprit que cet homme était, sans aucun doute possible, l'un des mages qui avaient enlevé et séquestré son amant pendant près d'un an. Il se précipita vers eux mais fut stoppé par quelque chose qui l'empêchait d'atteindre les deux hommes. Il voulut alors essayer d'utiliser sa magie mais rien ne sorti de ses doigts, même pas la plus petite étincelle ! Le balafré fit retentir son rire de nouveau, glaçant les mages qui lui faisaient face.

- Ta magie ne fonctionnera pas, petit malin ! Votre guilde est entourée d'un champ magnétique empêchant toute magie vivante d'être utilisée ! * Non seulement votre magie est inutile mais de plus, vous ne pourrez rien faire de plus puisque vous êtes coincés entre ces murs !

- Quoi !? C'est impossible ! s'exclama Erza.

La jeune femme se retourna sur les autres mages de la guilde restés en retrait. Le regard navré de Mirajane lui confirma les dires du mage noir. Ils essayèrent malgré tout d'utiliser leur propre magie mais rien ne fonctionnait, même les ailes des Exceeds ne se déployaient pas.

Le balafré qui avait enlevé sa main des lèvres de Gray entre temps, approcha son visage du sien en le maintenant d'une main ferme. Gray sentit la nausée lui monter à la gorge, il déglutit difficilement avant de parler.

- Qu…qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

- Et bien en fait…, commença le balafré. Au départ j'avais juste l'intention de m'en prendre à tes petits camarades qui essaient de m'empêcher de faire mon travail ! répondit-il en regardant d'un œil mauvais les mages agglutinés au fond de la pièce.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- J'ai un business moi, gueule d'ange, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre le moindre joyau ! Tes petits copains ont essayé de m'arrêter alors que j'étais sur le point de conclure un marché qui allait me rapporter gros ! fulmina-t-il.

- Tu vendais de la drogue à des gosses, enfoiré ! l'insulta Gajeel particulièrement remonté.

L'homme qui ne prêta aucunement l'attention à l'interruption du dragon d'acier reprit son récit.

- J'aurais eu assez de joyaux pour quitter le pays et me faire oublier quelque temps ! Du coup j'ai décidé de me venger…Oh bien sûr au départ j'avais juste l'intention de foutre le feu à cette guilde avec tous ses mages à l'intérieur ! Mais…Quand j'ai vu le logo à l'entrée, une jolie petite fée, je me suis souvenu de quelqu'un qui avait la même…juste ici…, déclara l'homme en caressant le pectoral droit de Gray qui frémit de dégoût à ce contact. Sur cet appétissant bout de peau si tristement caché…Oui, je me suis souvenu de toi ! J'ai donc décidé de t'attendre patiemment jusqu'à ton retour…

Les membres de l'équipe comprirent avec horreur ce que cela signifiait. Natsu se précipita une nouvelle fois vers l'homme qui retenait son amant. Mais lorsqu'il allait atteindre son but, il fut arrêté de nouveau par la barrière invisible.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc, bordel ! ragea le jeune homme.

- C'est une bulle qui me permet d'être à l'abri de toutes sortes d'attaques ! De toute façon vous ne pourriez pas y faire grand-chose puisque vous êtes privés de magie…, asséna l'homme qui éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

Natsu s'acharna malgré tout sur la dite bulle avec ses poings mais rien n'y fit.

- Natsu…, murmura Gray entre ses dents.

- Tiens tiens…Ce nom me dit quelque chose…Ce n'est pas ce prénom que tu prononçais si désespérément ? demanda le balafré d'un air amusé.

Les yeux de Gray s'écarquillèrent.

- Intéressant…, reprit l'homme. Et à quel point cet homme compte-t-il à tes yeux, hein ?

Il caressa la joue de Gray qui essayait tant bien que mal de se sortir de son étau. Cela n'empêcha pas l'homme de descendre le long de son torse, amusé par les tentatives vaines du jeune homme à sa merci.

- Tu sais que tu m'excites encore plus à gigoter comme ça ? railla le balafré.

- Ne le touche pas sale enfoiré ! explosa Natsu, écœuré.

- Oh…alors c'est ton petit-ami…c'est ça ? demanda-t-il moqueur.

- …

- J'en étais sûr que tu aimais ça…, fit-il en se frottant exagérément au postérieur de Gray à la stupeur des otages.

L'homme qui se fichait complètement de la réaction des fées, continua sa lente descente jusqu'à son entrejambe, en regardant d'un air amusé la réaction du rose de l'autre côté de la bulle. Les autres mages de Fairy Tail ne comprenaient pas très bien ce qui était en train de se dérouler devant leurs yeux mais une chose était sûre, cela les dégoûtait au plus haut point !

- Tu vas lâcher notre pote, vieux pervers ! laissèrent retentir quelques mages furieux.

L'homme eut le droit à toutes sortes d'insultes de la part des mages en colère. Lao était figé devant cette scène qui lui rappelait sa propre agression dans la montagne…enfin celle à laquelle il avait échappé, grâce à Gray…Lui aussi aurait aimé l'aider à cet instant…Lucy l'obligea à se tourner vers elle pour lui cacher la vue de l'homme et de ses gestes répugnants à l'encontre de leur ami. Elle le serra contre elle dans un geste protecteur.

- Non…arrête ça ! s'écria Gray tremblant.

- Tu vas me le payer cher, espèce de détraqué ! s'insurgea Natsu hors de lui qui s'acharnait toujours sur la bulle.

- Comme c'est mignon…Alors dis-moi mon garçon, lequel de vous deux se fait mettre par l'autre ? Je suis curieux…, continua l'homme provoquant toujours plus Natsu.

L'homme semblait s'amuser de la situation et ces provocations lui procurer un plaisir intense...

- Ferme-la connard ! s'emporta Gray, essayant toujours de se dégager de l'emprise de son bourreau qui resserrait d'autant plus son étreinte.

- Pourquoi il demande des trucs pareils…? demanda Lao tremblant dans les bras de Lucy.

- Attends…laisse-moi deviner…, continua le balafré en s'adressant toujours à Natsu. Je sais combien il est difficile de résister à ce joli corps…je parie que tu ne peux pas résister à la tentation toi non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis, sans que personne ne s'y attende, le balafré arracha d'un seul coup la chemise partiellement déjà ouverte du mage de glace. Gray en profita pour essayer de se libérer de son étreinte mais son bourreau était rapide et l'attrapa d'un geste vif. Il pressa le corps tremblant de Gray contre le sien et refit face aux fées horrifiées.

Toujours en regardant Natsu, qui avait les yeux révulsés devant ce spectacle répugnant, il commença à caresser sa peau du bout des doigts puis à suçoter son oreille. Gray sentit les larmes venir et la nausée envahir son estomac. Il avait tellement espéré que ce cauchemar soit bel et bien fini…Mais il s'était trompé, encore une fois…

Natsu fulminait, s'acharnant sans relâche sur la bulle impassible.

- Arrête de le toucher saleté !

- Je t'en supplie…arrête, supplia Gray à son agresseur, à la stupeur de ses amis, très peu habitués de le voir aussi vulnérable.

Le balafré comprit – à la mine d'incompréhension des mages prisonniers de son champ magnétique – qu'ils ne connaissaient pas la vérité sur le passé de captif du jeune homme, au sein de la guilde de Black Mountain. Il étira ses lèvres dans un sourire triomphant.

- Oh…alors ils ne sont donc pas au courant…

Gray sentit la panique le gagner.

- J'ai lu quelque part, reprit le balafré, que les mages de Fairy Tail étaient particulièrement solidaires les uns des autres…Ce serait dommage de ne pas leurs dire, tu ne penses pas ?

- Qu…Non ! Ne dis rien ! Ils n'ont rien à voir avec ça !

- Je ne comprends pas, demanda Lisanna, de quoi il parle ?

- Tu vois ? Eux aussi ils veulent savoir !

- Non ! s'écria Gray en proie de plus en plus à une panique incontrôlable.

- Par où commencer…, se demanda l'homme semblant réfléchir intensément à la question.

- Ta gueule ! Merde…

Les larmes de Gray coulaient maintenant abondamment. Ce qu'il craignait le plus était en train d'arriver. Si cette pourriture se mettait à raconter tout ce que lui et ses copains lui avaient fait, non seulement toute la guilde serait au courant mais plus que tout…les détails les plus sordides leur seraient dévoilés. Le regard dévasté de Gray s'arrêta une nouvelle fois sur Natsu. Ses yeux reflétaient la peur de la vérité…

- Non…

Mais l'homme fit fi des protestations de sa victime et commença son récit en veillant bien à n'omettre aucuns détails…

Il commença tout d'abord, à décrire ce que lui et ses acolytes avaient fait subir à Gray dès le premier jour de sa captivité. Détaillant chaque scène avec délectation, utilisant des mots crus pour justifier son propos. Gray essayait de le faire taire mais rien n'y faisait. L'homme prenait un malin plaisir à raconter les sévices que lui et ses compagnons avaient fait subir au jeune homme.

_La douleur…_

Le tortionnaire n'oublia aucun moment, de son premier jour de capture pendant lequel son monde s'était écroulé à ses pieds – aux longues séances de torture, le laissant parfois jusqu'à un état proche de la mort. Des tabassages en règle brisant ses os. Gray était devenu leur défouloir favori, subissant aussi bien leurs sautes d'humeurs que leurs moments d'allégresse.

_La faim, la soif…_

Des jours sans eau ni nourriture faisant perdre le moindre espoir au jeune homme. Des journées entières attaché par les poignets et les chevilles sans pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement.

_L'humiliation…_

Mais ce qui plaisait le plus à cette ordure était de raconter les séances de viol…parfois sous forme de tournante, à plusieurs sur le jeune homme ou en privé selon l'envie. Roy était bien le chef de cette petite bande qui agissait en parallèle des activités de la guilde. Cela n'empêchait pas aux autres d'agir à leur guise, surtout le balafré et ce serpent d'Hebi…qui se plaisaient à abuser du jeune homme aussi souvent qu'ils le pouvaient. L'un se montrait d'une brutalité animale tandis que l'autre faisait montre d'une douceur et d'une tendresse malsaine. Ce qui rejoignait ces deux hommes était leur inhumanité…

- Ferme-la ordure ! hurlait Gray, en vain…

_Le désespoir…_

Cette partie de l'histoire acheva de dévaster les mages de Fairy Tail qui, secoués par les sanglots, imaginaient aisément des images associées aux mots prononcés par le tortionnaire.

Wendy s'était effondrée à genoux à l'entente des horreurs sortant de la bouche de cet homme, non de ce monstre, se disait-elle. Erza la prit dans ses bras mais le fait est qu'elle était dans le même état…Elle se sentait impuissante.

Lucy pleurait également mais elle avait eu le réflexe de plaquer ses mains sur les oreilles du petit Lao toujours blotti dans ses bras.

D'autres mages avaient beaucoup de mal à tenir sur leurs jambes tremblantes. Certains se bouchaient les oreilles pour faire cesser ces mots pareils à des lames tranchantes. Tranchant leur cœur et leur âme. L'âme de la guilde…

Luxus, Gajeel et Elfman avaient tout trois pris la même position…une position d'attaque, prêts à se jeter sur l'enfoiré qui se tenait ainsi devant eux, se vantant des sévices qu'il avait infligé à l'un des leurs !

L'homme se réjouissait de la souffrance qu'il infligeait à ses victimes, ces petits prétentieux de Fairy Tail n'avaient que ce qu'ils méritaient, se disait-il. Les visages des mages étaient déformés par la douleur, la tristesse, la colère…Leurs larmes coulaient, leurs poings étaient serrés.

Le récit du sadique semblait s'éterniser replongeant toujours plus le mage de glace dans l'enfer de sa geôle. Se souvenant de chaque sensation. La douleur, la honte, le dégoût, le désespoir…Le jeune homme se souvint qu'il avait voulu mourir…Ces longs mois passés entre les mains de ces hommes, l'avaient peu à peu annihilé, lentement dépossédé de son âme et de la pureté de son cœur. Chaque jour passé le plongeait dans le désespoir le plus total. Gray était devenu à cette époque qu'une coquille vide et sans âme, plongé dans un néant sans nom.

Il se souvint enfin du sourire de Natsu qui lui avait fait tant de bien, jusqu'au bout...Jusqu'à ce que des bras secourables l'aient sauvé de cet enfer.

A cet instant, quand son regard se posa sur le dragon slayer, son sourire, si magnifique et rassurant, avait complètement disparu, laissant place à des larmes de douleur et à la colère, à la frustration aussi de ne rien pouvoir faire…Il aurait voulu que Natsu et ses amis n'aient pas eu à entendre cette histoire sordide.

A la fin de son récit, laissant les fées en proie à l'accablement, le balafré caressa la joue trempée de Gray qui était secoué par les sanglots.

- Chhhhut…petit agneau…C'est un mal pour un bien, tu ne crois pas ? lui susurra-t-il.

Gray ne réagissant pas, le balafré entreprit de le caresser de nouveau. Il lui déboutonna le pantalon et engouffra sa main à l'intérieur à la stupéfaction de Gray qui se ressaisit avec effroi à ce contact en essayant de se dégager à nouveau.

Natsu quant à lui, jusqu'alors silencieux, encore sous le choc du récit abominable, se jeta à nouveau sur la bulle qui ne cédait toujours pas malgré ses coups.

- Lâche-le salopard ! Tu m'entends ?! Tu vas enlever tes sales pattes de lui !

Gray qui regardait son petit-ami vit l'horreur dans ses yeux. Malgré la résistance du brun et les insultes du rose, le balafré continua à caresser l'entrejambe de Gray de son sourire amusé.

- Non…arrête ! le supplia Gray.

- Hors de question ! Maintenant que je t'ai, je veux t'avoir jusqu'au bout…comme au bon vieux temps ! lui annonça-t-il en lui agrippant les cheveux brutalement.

- Pas…pas devant eux, demanda Gray les yeux baissés, honteux.

Le sourire du balafré s'étendit au maximum.

- Et bien…je veux bien t'accorder cette faveur et consentir à un peu d'intimité à nos ébats.

Natsu le regarda avec stupeur, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- Non Gray ! Te laisse pas faire, je t'en prie !

- Oh que si, tu vas te laisser faire. Tu vas même me laisser te faire tout ce dont j'ai envie. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

- …

- Si tu ne le fais pas, je m'occuperais personnellement de ton petit-ami…Et une fois que je l'aurais baisé devant toi, je le tuerais !

- Non…

- Gray je t'en prie ! Résiste ! le supplia Natsu.

_Faiblesse…_

Gray le fixa d'un regard qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, tout espoir semblait l'avoir quitté définitivement. Puis, tournant la tête vers son bourreau il répondit d'une voix faible, résigné.

- D'accord…

- Voilà qui est sage…, se réjouit le tortionnaire.

Le balafré sortit un petit objet de sa poche, semblant actionner une sorte d'interrupteur. La bulle s'assombrit soudainement, rendue opaque, laissant uniquement apparaître son contour lisse. Le mage de glace disparut derrière une vapeur sombre à la merci totale de son bourreau.

- Grayyyyy ! Noooon ! hurla Natsu en proie à une peur sans nom, une peur qui lui était lentement apparue depuis qu'il connaissait la vérité sur la capture de Gray.

Cette peur atteint alors son paroxysme, la peur de le perdre, lui, l'homme qu'il aimait…Il s'acharna d'autant plus sur la bulle, frappant de toutes ses forces, matraquant sans relâche, la rage au ventre.

- Aidez-moi ! Il faut le sortir de là ! cria-t-il à l'attention de la guilde.

- Natsu…ça ne servira à rien, essaya de le raisonner Erza. Il faut trouver une autre solution…

- J'm'en fous ! Il ne faut pas qu'il revive ce cauchemar…je dois le sortir de là ! s'écria-t-il les yeux embués par les larmes.

Luxus s'approcha de Natsu et commença à frapper à son tour dans la paroi opaque. Les mages de Fairy Tail s'approchèrent ensuite les uns après les autres, s'acharnant tous à leur tour sur la bulle qui semblait indestructible, pendant que d'autres cherchaient vainement d'autres issues.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur de la bulle, le balafré se montrait de plus en plus pressant, caressant le corps de Gray d'une manière impatiente et brutale. Celui-ci se crispait sous ses mains inquisitrices. L'homme le tourna brusquement face à lui, collant son corps contre le sien, se frottant à lui d'une manière bestiale, et rapprocha son visage de celui du brun qui tourna la tête de dégoût.

- Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit…De ce que je ferais à ton copain si tu ne m'obéis pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Gray acquiesça d'un vague mouvement de la tête.

- Je veux te l'entendre dire…, exigea-t-il du jeune homme.

- Oui…

- Oui quoi ?! insista-t-il resserrant son étreinte sur son entrejambe.

- Je…je ferais tout ce que tu voudras…, répondit Gray anéanti.

- Ah…Voilà qui est mieux, déclara l'homme avant de plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne, maintenant son visage fermement entre ses doigts.

Gray avait la nausée de cette bouche abominable maltraitant ses lèvres et de cette langue qui s'insinuait avec force dans sa bouche.

Le balafré entreprit de baisser son propre pantalon et obligea le mage de glace à regarder son membre dressé.

- A genoux ! lui ordonna-t-il.

Voyant le jeune homme hésiter, il le força à s'agenouiller devant lui.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la paroi, les mages de Fairy Tail commencèrent à s'affaiblir des coups répétés, administrés à la paroi opaque qui ne cédait toujours pas d'un pouce. Les moins résistants s'étaient laissés glisser sur le sol, exténués.

Seule restait une poignée de mages qui continuaient tant bien que mal à marteler la bulle. La plupart n'avait aucun espoir qu'une faille, ne serait-ce qu'infime, n'apparaisse enfin. Non…il ne le faisait plus que pour Natsu qui, malgré l'épuisement, continuait encore et encore, inlassablement, s'esquintant toujours plus les poings, le sang commençant à colorer sérieusement ses jointures.

Au bout d'un moment, Natsu sentit des bras puissants l'enserrer fermement, l'empêchant de continuer sa besogne.

- Ça suffit Natsu !

- Laisse-moi Luxus ! Je dois le sortir de là ! s'écria le jeune homme en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte de son ami.

- On a tout essayé, on ne peut rien faire de plus…je suis désolé.

Natsu se retourna fasse au mage de la foudre et le fusilla du regard.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas !? lui cria-t-il.

Puis se tournant en direction de tous les autres mages il continua sur la même intonation.

- Vous ne comprenez donc rien !? A votre avis, qu'est-ce que ce monstre est en train de lui faire là dedans, hein ?!

Natsu, le visage inondé de larmes, était rouge de colère.

- Il l'a violé, bordel ! Ce salaud l'a violé et il va recommencer…

Natsu s'effondra à genoux, en larmes. Erza s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras lui permettant ainsi de se laisser aller à son chagrin.

* * *

Le balafré releva le mage de glace, toujours accroupi face à lui. Gray, tremblant, ne bougeait plus, tel un automate, dégoûté de ce qu'il avait dû faire. Encore une fois...La nausée malmenant son estomac. Et encore une fois, sa stupide faiblesse l'obligeait à commettre l'impensable.

L'homme le releva sur ses jambes en lui faisant son sourire cruel, avant de le retourner brusquement et de lui baisser le pantalon. Il se colla à lui, frottant son membre contre son postérieur puis agrippa son épaisse chevelure.

- Une fois que j'en aurais terminé avec toi, lui susurra-t-il tout contre son oreille, je finirais le travail et je détruirais cette guilde avec tous ses occupants…

- Quoi ?! Mais t'avais dit…

- J'avais dit quoi ?! Que je ne sauterais pas ton petit copain devant toi, je n'ai pas dit que je laisserais ces empêcheurs de tourner en rond en vie ! Non mais tu croyais quoi ? Comme tu es naïf…, se moqua le balafré en lui caressant les fesses et les hanches.

Gray sentit le membre érigé de l'homme s'approcher dangereusement de son intimité, cherchant à s'insérer en lui.

Il bouillait intérieurement. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de haine pour quelqu'un. Non ! Il n'allait surement pas laisser ses amis mourir…et encore moins ce salopard s'en tirer à si bon compte ! Il devait faire quelque chose, tenter le tout pour le tout !

Au moment où le violeur allait le pénétrer, le jeune homme se retourna brusquement et balança son poing de toutes ses forces dans la figure de son bourreau. Celui-ci, la lèvre éclatée, se redressa prestement en regardant sa victime d'un air meurtrier.

- Ça, tu vas me le payer cher, petit enfoiré !

Animé d'une nouvelle énergie, Gray remonta rapidement son pantalon et se prépara à recevoir les coups qui n'allaient pas tarder à pleuvoir.

L'homme s'élança vers lui, le poing vengeur mais Gray était rapide et pu sans difficulté, esquiver le poing de son adversaire. Celui-ci revint à la charge et réussit à se jeter sur Gray de tout son poids, le plaquant sur le sol. Il lui serra d'abord le cou de ses deux énormes mains lui coupant le souffle. Il le frappa ensuite au visage, puis s'acharna sur son ventre, lui brisant quelques côtes au passage. Il s'arrêta un instant, contemplant sa victime d'un œil assassin.

- Je vais te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus t'asseoir et ensuite c'est ton petit copain qui passera à la casserole ! Une fois que j'en aurais fini avec lui, je le tuerais puis je fouterais le feu à cette putain de guilde ! Tu verras tout, chéri ! Tu verras tout de tes propres yeux ! Je te tuerais seulement après ! Tu souffriras mille morts avant ta délivrance SALE PETIT CON ! cracha-t-il enragé.

Gray sentit la rage remonter. Malgré ses nombreuses blessures, dans un cri guerrier, il réussit à se dégager de l'emprise du tortionnaire. Les yeux injectés de sang, il se jeta sur l'homme tombé à la renverse, ne demandant que le sang pour apaiser sa fureur. Il le frappa à une cadence infernale, le sang giclant du visage déjà déformé par la cicatrice qui le traversait, les os se brisant sous les rafales de coups.

Le jeune homme ne s'arrêtait plus, ivre de haine et de vengeance, faisant pleuvoir ses poings sur le corps de son bourreau, de cet homme immonde qui lui avait fait connaître l'enfer !

Il s'arrêta finalement, le poing tremblant dû aux nombreux coups infligés à son tortionnaire. Il contempla le corps inanimé. Le visage du mage noir était méconnaissable, recouvert de contusions et maculé de sang. Gray sembla prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire mais il n'eut aucun regret…

Son œil se posa soudainement sur un petit objet qui avait dû glisser de la poche de l'homme amoché. Piqué par sa curiosité, Gray observa l'objet tombé à terre.

Essoufflé, le sang brouillant sa vue, il attrapa d'une main tremblante l'étrange appareil et se plaça à califourchon sur l'homme gisant, afin de le coincer sous son corps.

Il en profita pour observer avec attention le curieux objet qui ressemblait à un demi-œuf, de la couleur de la nuit. Un morceau de ciel d'orage semblait être enfermé à l'intérieur…

Gray le frôla de ses doigts et, surpris, il vit la paroi de la bulle commencer à s'éclaircir jusqu'à laisser apparaître à nouveau tous ses amis. La plupart était à genoux au sol, certains dans les bras les uns des autres.

Son regard se posa sur Natsu. Le jeune homme était recroquevillé dans les bras d'Erza. Son cœur se serra, partagé entre la tristesse de le voir ainsi vulnérable et soulagé qu'il soit en vie et en bonne santé.

Se concentrant à nouveau sur l'objet au creux de sa main qui était devenu lui aussi transparent, il comprit que le balafré s'était servi de celui-ci pour créer la bulle.

Gray frôla une seconde fois la surface lisse…

* * *

- Regardez ! s'écria Cana avant que tout le monde ne réagisse.

Les mages de la guilde émergèrent de leur torpeur et virent la bulle changer de couleur pour redevenir peu à peu transparente, laissant apparaître Gray et son bourreau.

Natsu releva lentement la tête, la vue troublée encore par les larmes. Il se releva et regarda, incrédule, son amant à califourchon sur le balafré. Gray, la chemise déchirée, laissait apparaître son torse nu recouvert d'ecchymoses. Son visage était contusionné et couvert de sang mais le jeune homme semblait malgré tout avoir pris le dessus sur le colosse.

Gray était sur le point de se relever lorsque son bourreau, qui eut le temps de reprendre ses esprits, le dégagea brusquement d'un seul mouvement. Le balafré allait lui sauter dessus lorsque Gray se reprit et se rua de lui-même sur son agresseur, le poussant violemment contre un mur, à l'extérieur de la bulle. Sa rage redoubla, sa conscience semblant l'avoir quitté. Il reprit vite le dessus sur l'homme et le frappa de toutes ses forces au visage, le maintenant fermement contre le mur. Les mages horrifiés, semblèrent peu à peu prendre conscience que Gray n'était plus enfermé dans la bulle. Ils se précipitèrent vers leur camarade qui – incontrôlable – martelait toujours de ses poings le balafré.

- Gray ! Lâche-le maintenant ! lui demanda Erza.

Gray entendit la voix de son amie derrière lui, tel un écho lointain. Reprenant pieds dans la réalité, il s'arrêta brusquement en regardant l'homme méconnaissable face à lui. Il tenait son poing, toujours menaçant, au dessus de sa tête. Le visage de l'homme était criblé de contusions, sa peau ouverte à de multiples endroits laissait échapper en abondance un liquide rouge et épais. Malgré ses nombreuses blessures, le sadique regarda Gray d'un œil mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends…, murmura celui-ci miraculeusement encore conscient. Tue-moi…

Gray le regarda incrédule, semblant ne pas savoir quoi faire, puis après d'interminables secondes, il baissa enfin le bras.

- Lâche…, lui murmura l'homme.

- Tu n'en vaux pas la peine, lui déclara Gray dédaigneux, en le lâchant finalement.

- Je suis peut-être hors course maintenant…mais il reste encore quelqu'un…Lui te traquera sans relâche, et quand il t'aura trouvé…

L'homme éclata d'un rire dément, laissant échapper des jets de sang de sa bouche. Gray le saisit par le col.

- De qui tu parles ?!

- Tu sais très bien…Hebi…le ténébreux…Ce pauvre fou !

Il s'interrompit pour éjecter le sang qui emplissait sa bouche puis reprit :

- Ce cher…Hebi était complètement obsédé par toi…Si tu crois qu'il t'a oublié…Tu te trompes !

Gray resta sous le choc par la nouvelle qu'il reçu comme un coup de massue. Bien sûr il savait qu'un deuxième mage des Black Mountain avait réussi à s'échapper mais il espérait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celui-là en particulier…

Gray frissonna au souvenir de cet homme sur lequel il avait basé ses espoirs le tout premier jour de son enfermement…_Vains_. Cet homme qui lui avait finalement enlevé le peu de dignité qui lui restait…Un homme dont la douceur était synonyme de cruauté…

L'homme devant lui rigolait toujours, pris d'un fou-rire incontrôlable faisant enrager d'autant plus le mage de glace. Prit dans un dernier sursaut de rage, Gray se saisit de lui par le col et lui asséna un violent coup de genoux dans les parties génitales faisant plier en deux le tortionnaire et cesser par la même occasion son rire insupportable.

Gray relâcha son bourreau puis se tourna finalement face à ses amis qui, pour la plupart, n'osaient pas le regarder. Il eut un pincement au cœur devant leur réaction. Malgré tout, Erza s'approcha de lui doucement et le serra dans ses bras. De leur côté, Luxus et Gajeel s'approchèrent de l'homme gisant à terre.

- Regarde moi cette loque, se moqua le dragon d'acier.

- On va l'attacher solidement et après…on verra bien ce qu'on va faire de lui ! déclara Luxus, une aura menaçante l'enveloppant. T'inquiète pas Gray, on va s'occuper de lui, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant une légère tape amicale.

Ils attrapèrent le gaillard sous les épaules et entreprirent de l'éloigner de la salle. Natsu, sans même jeter un regard à Gray, commença à les suivre.

- Toi, tu restes là ! lui ordonna le mage de la foudre.

- Quoi !? Mais…, commença-t-il aussitôt coupé par Gajeel.

- Gray a besoin de toi, imbécile…c'est tout ce qui compte ! Nous on s'occupe de lui, décida-t-il en désignant l'amoché.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent avec leur fardeau, laissant un Natsu particulièrement perturbé.

Gray s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, faisant retourner le jeune homme face à lui. Natsu ne le regardait pas, gardant la tête baissée.

- Natsu…Regarde-moi…s'il te plaît.

Mais le jeune homme ne bougea pas d'un cil.

- Natsu…, reprit le mage de glace inquiet face à son mutisme.

- Je…je ne peux pas…, murmura le jeune homme bouleversé.

- Quoi ? Comment ça tu ne peux pas ?

- C'est trop dur…je ne peux pas te regarder…

- Je t'en prie Natsu, j'ai besoin que tu réagisses…que tu sois avec moi…

Gray se saisit de son visage entre ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder. Mais Natsu se dégagea de son étreinte.

- Je ne peux pas Gray ! Je ne peux pas ! sanglota Natsu.

- Si toi-même tu ne le peux pas, comment veux-tu que moi je le puisse…? demanda Gray tremblant.

- Je n'en ai pas la force…

- Non Natsu ! T'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas me lâcher maintenant ! Pas après m'avoir dit toutes ces choses !

- …

Une vague de panique emporta soudainement le mage de glace devant le silence pesant de son amant.

- Bordel Natsu ! J'ai rien demandé moi ! C'est toi qui es venu vers moi avec ton sourire rassurant ! C'est toi qui m'as promis de rester à mes côtés quoiqu'il arrive ! C'était des paroles en l'air quand tu m'as dit que tu ne me lâcherais plus jamais !?

- Je t'avais promis de te protéger aussi, que tu serais en sécurité près de moi…mais je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse, bafouilla Natsu.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

- J'aurais dû le savoir ! s'énerva le dragon slayer.

- Mais…

- Et puis…Je ne savais pas à ce moment là…ce qu'ils t'avaient fait exactement…, le coupa-t-il les poings serrés.

Natsu n'avait toujours pas levé son regard vers Gray. Les mages de Fairy Tail assistaient, médusés, à la scène se déroulant entre les deux hommes. Ils comprenaient peu à peu la relation qui, semblait les unir…

- Tu savais ce que j'avais vécu Natsu ! Tu savais qu'ils m'avaient violé ! Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?! s'alarma Gray en proie de plus en plus à une peur indéfinissable.

- Ce sont…ces mots…je vois des images de ce que tu as vécu…je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les imaginer…te toucher….te faire toutes ces choses…c'est insupportable ! Et puis…, s'interrompit-il.

- Et puis quoi ?

- Ce qui s'est passé à l'intérieur…avec lui…

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles Natsu…?

- De ce que ce type t'a fait dans cette bulle ! s'énerva-t-il.

- Quelle importance maintenant…c'est terminé, tenta d'expliquer le brun.

- Non ! Je dois le savoir…

- Ne me demande pas ça Natsu, s'il te plaît…, le supplia-t-il.

- Dis-moi la vérité ! s'énerva soudainement le dragon slayer.

Gray le regarda surpris, les larmes commençant à lui brûler les yeux.

- A quoi ça t'avancera ?!

- Je veux le savoir un point c'est tout !

Gray fulmina, tremblant de tous ses membres partagé entre la colère et la déception de la réaction de Natsu.

- Très bien si tu veux à tout prix le savoir alors je vais te le dire Natsu ! Je l'ai sucé ! J'ai dû sucer cet enfoiré pour ne pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi ! T'es content maintenant !? C'est ce que tu voulais savoir !? s'époumona Gray.

Natsu le regarda, interdit. Il avait pensé…Non, il avait espéré qu'il ne se soit rien passé à l'intérieur de cette bulle infernale, mais il s'était trompé…et cette vérité lui fit très mal.

Gray, semblant prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait d'avouer devant toute la guilde, sentit la nausée l'envahir. Les regards horrifiés de ses amis autour de lui furent comme autant d'épées pointées dans sa direction, accusatrices.

- Merde Natsu…je n'ai pas été assez humilié comme ça…, déclara-t-il bouleversé.

- Je suis désolé Gray…mais…je ne me sens pas la force de faire face avec toi, répondit Natsu d'une voix grave.

Gray le regarda, interloqué par sa dernière phrase qu'il reçu comme un coup de poignard. Son regard traversa les visages choqués des mages de Fairy Tail qui n'osaient pas dire le moindre mot. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient détourné le regard lorsque le mage de glace avait posé ses yeux sur eux.

Son monde s'écroulait sous ses pieds. Son seul espoir de reprendre goût à la vie était son retour au sein de la guilde, sa seule famille. Mais surtout, ce qui faisait qu'il avait autant envie de s'en sortir, était la présence de Natsu à ses côtés. Mais maintenant…tout s'effondrait, il ne se sentait plus la force de lutter. Non…il ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça…

Le jeune homme se retourna lentement, dos à ses amis, dos à l'homme qu'il aimait, oui il aimait Natsu…c'était d'autant plus douloureux qu'il en prenait conscience. Des larmes silencieuses dévalaient ses joues, se mêlant au sang qui recouvrait son visage.

La mort dans l'âme, ses pas le menèrent vers la sortie. Son bras, dans un geste mécanique, ouvrit la porte puis le jeune homme disparut de la guilde sous les regards affligés des mages de Fairy Tail encore sous le choc...

* * *

Note * _« Votre guilde est entourée d'un champ magnétique empêchant toute __**magie vivante**__ d'être utilisée ! »_ : j'entends par là de la magie venant des mages eux-mêmes et même si Lucy utilise des clés, à mon sens elle porte malgré tout de la magie en elle. Alors que le balafré utilise ici non pas sa propre magie mais un objet magique artificiel. J'espère être assez claire dans mon explication…

* * *

**Voilà un chapitre qui se termine bien tristement...Arf je sens que je me suis fait des ennemis là ! Oui mon sadisme est revenu et malheureusement c'est encore Gray qui en fait les frais avec dommages collatéraux sur toute la guilde mais surtout sur Natsu…Un Natsu bouleversé qui semble rejeter Gray…**

**Un chapitre plus sombre donc avec le retour du balafré, alors que j'avais laissé planer le doute sur le retour prochain de Hebi.**

**Pour connaître la suite, rendez-vous le mercredi 27 novembre !  
**


End file.
